


和前男友纠缠不清的日子

by silky_shiraki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 95,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki
Summary: 原作背景三年级时间线ABO，英Alpha和纺Omega，关于分手后和前男友维持着不正常身体关系这件事
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 24





	和前男友纠缠不清的日子

01.

“锵啷、锵啷……”

他将背靠在青叶纺家门口一侧的墙壁上，头随意地往旁边歪，有一搭没一搭地晃着手里的钥匙串。钥匙被他的动作带着碰撞在一起，发出杂乱而清脆的响声。

逆先夏目仰起头，望着楼道里暗着的声控灯发呆。

又过了有一两分钟那么久。

他直起身，转过来，又按了两下纺家门口的门铃。

“前辈——”他拉长语调，顿了顿，又喊，“还活着吗——”

防盗门被颤颤巍巍地推开一道缝隙，跟那只推开门的手一起颤抖。一缕粘腻甜软的糖果香气从门缝中漏出来，夏目啧了一声，蹙起眉头。

以他对信息素根本不敏感的Beta体质，都能闻到这么明显的味道，换了是个Alpha站在这里的话，怕是能直接发疯。

纺半边身子倚在门框上，一边喘息一边看着夏目。原本他比夏目还要高上半个头，此刻他双膝浮软，无力地屈下身来，看上去竟然还比夏目要矮上几分。

“前辈再晚一刻开门，我就要考虑报警了。”夏目挖苦道，把手里提着的一个纸袋子往纺怀里一塞。

“你最好赶在阿姨回来之前自己处理好，我可不管你要怎么跟她解释。”

纺两颊潮红，抱住纸袋子，胡乱地点头答应着。他也没有力气去问夏目，明明他只是让夏目君给他送一点抑制剂过来，夏目君怎么塞了他一整个袋子的东西。

“前辈，你——”夏目又想起什么事，开口问道。

纺勉强抬起头，克制住眼角快要掉出来的泪水，哑着嗓子问夏目君还有什么事。

夏目猛然刹住，哼地一声别过脸去，漠然地说，“算了，没什么。”

然后他不等纺应答，砰地关上了门，把那张正饱受情潮折磨的脸和好听又嘶哑的声音隔绝在他看不见的门后。

他对着冰冷的门想，现在说这种话实在不合适，挑个前辈不在发情期的时候来吧。他得问前辈拿个他家的备用钥匙。

不然就以这种状态，他觉得他下次再来会看见前辈的尸体也不奇怪。

夏目转身下楼，脑子里开始回想自己之前交给前辈的那些抑制剂。

市面上通行的抑制剂一般都是针对没有被永久标记过的Omega开发的。对于被永久标记的Omega来说，抑制剂只能帮助他们抑制住身上的信息素气味，要完全度过发情期的话，还得靠给Omega种下标记的那个Alpha。

永久标记，一绑定就一辈子的事。对于任何一个脑子正常的Alpha或者Omega来说，种永久标记都需要慎之又慎。

可是前辈的脑子不正常。

夏目想着就觉得气闷。

以前辈的身体，市面上针对普通Omega的抑制剂没有办法帮助他顺利度过发情期。最后还是夏目帮他的忙。某天他挑着个空闲的时候，一边把自家小猫咪抱在怀里、握住柔软的肉垫捏捏揉揉，一边装作无意闲聊的样子问自己的母亲，Mommy知道有什么抑制剂可以给被永久标记的Omega用吗？

电视荧幕上神秘高雅的女人此刻穿着家居服，正在阳台上浇花，手里还拿着喷壶。她听了便转过头来问，小夏目怎么忽然问这种问题？

夏目转了转眼睛，回答道，觉得他们很可怜啊，万一有个Omega被永久标记了，但是又和Alpha分手，那他以后的人生该怎么过呢。

怀里的猫动动爪子，轻轻地挠夏目的手心。

他们聊了三两句，心思玲珑的女人很快就猜到了他真正的目的。她不着痕迹地说，这种抑制剂是有的哦，小夏目好奇的话，我可以托人拿几包给你研究。

那几包抑制剂他一包都没有留，刚刚已经全部塞给了前辈。夏目一边在心里盘算着这些抑制剂够用多久，一边又忍不住发愁。Mommy把抑制剂交给他的时候说过，根本就没有什么能够帮助被永久标记的Omega完全度过发情期的抑制剂，这些只是实验不成熟的药品，随时失效的可能性很大，用多了还会有不可估量的副作用。

“实在不行的话，”女人拧起好看的眉毛，“还是去找医生把标记洗掉吧，这是最好的办法。”

夏目握着抑制剂不说话，他也知道Mommy提出的建议是最可行的。事实上因为分手也好，因为伴侣去世也好，被永久标记的Omega无法自行度过发情期，一般都会选择去动手术洗掉标记，可是……

手术的风险很高，就算手术能够侥幸成功，也会给Omega的身体造成严重的永久性损害。

但如果这么一直乱吃药的话，前辈的身体也撑不了多久。夏目越想越头疼，他离开纺家，走到人流涌动的大街上。等红灯的时候，他看见旁边商店的橱窗里挂着一张梦之咲学院的偶像校外活动宣传单。占海报版面最大的赫然是他们学院现在最负盛名的组合，海报中心的人有着淡金色的头发和一双蔚蓝色的眼瞳，温柔得好像平易近人的邻家哥哥。

他哧了一声，在心里把这个罪魁祸首连带着脑子不正常的前辈骂了一万遍。

……

纺低着头，脸上迟迟退不下去的温度烧得他连脑子都在发蒙，根本反应不过来刚刚夏目君对他说了什么。光是要克服住身体里羞耻得快让他无地自容的情欲，就已经耗空了他所有的力气。门关上的一瞬间，被夏目君强行塞到他怀里的纸袋子从纺的手中无力地松脱下来，掉在地上发出沉重的响声。他像是再也忍不住一样，双膝一软，面对着门口一下子跪坐在地上，双腿不安分地岔开一个弧度，不断地喘息。

布料在下半身摩擦的感觉太过难受，他伸出手，颤抖地去够落在地上的纸袋，另一只手胡乱地把方才就被自己扯得松松垮垮的裤子解开，难耐地抚慰自己的性器。内裤包裹住阴茎前端的地方被分泌的透明液体打得湿透，后穴也不断地有淫液渗出，空气里到处都弥漫着甜软的香气。

Omega发情的时候，身体会变得比往常更加敏感。他想起自己去年的时候和英智上床，做到后来他脸上哭得全是眼泪。英智君亲昵地在他耳边吹了一口气，吹得他从耳后酥麻到后背，难受得想下意识就逃开，又被英智一把箍在怀里。

英智的眼角发红，显然也还没有完全从情欲中挣脱出来。这人习惯装出一副温柔和顺人畜无害的模样，发起坏心来也像个懵懂天真的小孩子，专挑纺这种性格认真的人欺负。

“我还以为纺对痛觉这么迟钝的人，就算做爱也不会有什么感觉。”他把纺被汗水黏住的额发轻柔地拂开，拿着调笑的语调故意刺激纺。

“想不到你这么敏感啊。”

纺紧紧地闭上双眼，脑子里断断续续地回想着那些甜蜜又苦涩的对话，回想曾经抱住自己进入自己的那份舒适的体温，火烧的欲望来得又生猛了几分。

空虚得抓心挠肝的感觉像是一道涌动的涡流，要把他整个人都搅碎在漩涡里面。纺强行睁开眼，凭着最后一分仅存的理智把那个纸袋子打开。袋子被一些常用药和食物饮料塞满，抑制剂放在最上面一伸手就能拿得到的位置。他颤动着从盒子里把抑制剂取出来，想拧开那个小药瓶的盖子，手却发抖发得使不上力。

他抱着小瓶子俯下身，把勃起的性器贴在地板上蹭动，脑海里除了对纾解欲望的渴求外再也装不下其他任何事。他蹭动着下体，靠着摩擦带来的快感来让自己得到些许满足，但是隔靴搔痒般的抚慰不但没有起到效果，反而把他的欲望撩拨得更甚。纺又尝试了几次，才把扣得紧紧的瓶盖拧开，赶忙把淡黄色的药片往手心里倒。力度一个没控制住，七八粒小药片全撒出来，骨碌碌地落了一地。

纺连忙坐起来，慌慌张张地把落在手里的两片抑制剂吞下去，又把滚到地上的药片往回捡，再一颗颗地放进瓶子。他吞咽得太急切，来不及用水送服，喉咙被升高的体温烧得发疼发干。药片卡在舌根咽不下去，又慢慢融化。苦涩的味道在他的整个口腔里散开，让他一下子冷静了不少。纺喘了几口气，感觉呼吸和心跳渐渐平静下来，没有先前那么不受控制似的疯狂，便扶着墙壁，试图站起身。

腿脚还软得使不上力，纺疲惫地低下头，觉得眼前一阵阵地发晕。眼前好不容易清楚了些，纺摇摇头，等着脑内的眩晕感自己消散开，想要把散乱了一地的衣裤和被他发情时打翻的物什都收拾起来。

他弯下腰的一瞬间，刚刚才被抑制剂压住的情潮又卷土重来，像是反弹一样，比上一波的欲望来得更为生猛。纺顺着这个动作躬下身去，脑子里一下充斥满许多难为人道的淫靡想法，后穴也配合着开始吞吐湿滑的粘液，顺着臀缝难舍难分地把内裤濡湿出一小片透明的水痕。他狠狠地咬住自己的舌尖，血腥的气味瞬间铺满口腔，把他的神智拉回来。纺跌跌撞撞地转身，推开自己的房门。

没有用，抑制剂没有用。他把门摔在自己身后，整个人扑到柔软的床上，有点委屈地想着。发情期的Omega情绪比平常更为脆弱，无理地逼出他几滴眼泪来。

就算是为了让自己好受一点，无论如何先出来一次。纺咬着牙，把包裹住自己双腿和欲望的裤子和内裤脱下来。肌肤暴露在微凉的空气里，为他增添了一份又羞耻又满足的感觉。他跪坐在床上，双腿向两侧打开，下意识地用后穴去蹭身下的床单。正常的理智屈从于想要获得满足的本能，他脑海里一片空白，伸手去揉搓自己充血的茎身。

纺用手握住那根滚烫的东西，脊背以下连带到大腿根部都在止不住地战栗，细密的痒意和微弱的快感不但没有纾解他的情欲，反而勾得他贪求更多，手上的动作也因此加快了几分。他咬住牙，好不让自己发出暧昧的呻吟声。温暖的手掌上下搓动着，每一分满足都在刺激着身后空虚亟待填满的部位。纺屈着背部，像要把自己的动作藏起来一样，手指不断地爱抚着柱头和藏在柱头以下的冠状沟。指甲剐蹭过冠状沟的感觉并不好受，他还是缩着身子，又难耐又放纵地任自己的欲望把他带到更加疯狂和快乐的方向。

精液从铃口流泻出来，大脑中像是有琴弦在不住地震颤，带着他不自觉地痉挛起来。阴茎的高潮对于发情期的Omega来说无异于饮鸩止渴，只会让想被插入被操弄的欲望变得更加激烈。那股欲壑难填的热浪没有放过纺，而是挑逗着他控制不住地把手往自己的后穴探去。被热潮折磨得太久，他本就柔软的手指现在更是虚脱无力，小穴分泌出的爱液沾了满手，连想要把手指填进去的动作都对不准。

纺挣扎着直起身，伸出手去摸索方才被他从礼物盒里拆出来扔在床边的东西。之前夏目君来按门铃的时候，他迷蒙着双眼把那个小盒子从自己上锁的抽屉里拿出来，正在手忙脚乱又小心翼翼地拆开礼盒包装，印花纸盒上都被沾上了淫靡的水渍。

一支崭新的钢笔，是去年他还在「Fine」的时候，英智君送他的生日礼物。

其实他没和英智说过自己的生日，英智本来也不知道。不过粉丝们十分热情，将自己喜欢的偶像生日记得比什么都清楚，早在纺生日几天前就陆陆续续地给他送了不少礼物。英智看着纺面前堆得有小山那么高的礼物，有些惊讶——这些礼物比纺平日里收到的一倍还多。他随手摸过一张花哨繁复的卡片，上面画着好看的蛋糕图案，还附了一句书写流畅的花体英文，写的内容是，祝纺君生日快乐。英智滞了一下，这才知道原来是纺的生日快到了。

虽然纺自己说过，他不需要英智君给他送什么生日礼物，英智还是送了支钢笔给他。拿到礼物的时候纺不知是高兴还是感动，两种情绪交杂在一起，反而让他低落起来。他抱着礼物盒说，英智君其实不用送他这么贵重的礼物，他这种人承受不起。

英智笑吟吟地，让纺不用和自己客气，不喜欢的话把它卖了也可以。纺鼓着脸说，才不会卖，朋友送的生日礼物得好好藏起来才行。英智听了他的话愣了愣，下意识地重复了一遍纺的话。

“朋友？”

纺的脸倏地一下子蒸红，装作不知道英智君在说什么。

这支笔果真就被他藏了起来，珍之重之地锁在自己的小抽屉里，墨水都没有上过一次。Omega的本能，发情的时候会去寻求沾有alpha味道的一切东西。可其实一直以来，都是他送英智君东西。果篮，花束，喜欢的书。连剪裁合身的前「Fine」队服，都是他自己一针一线辛辛苦苦缝出来的。英智没有送过他什么，他能找到的生命中有关英智的东西，就只有英智君随手送他的这么个生日礼物。

不过其实也不止这些，毕竟他的生命本身就和英智君有关，后颈烧灼着疼得厉害的那块肌肤就是最好的证明。

纺只黯然了很短暂的一会儿时间，便不再想这件事。热潮期的空虚足以让他把除了想要高潮以外的其他想法全部都摈弃到脑外。他把钢笔的笔尾倒过来，摸索着用它去探自己的后穴。经过了这么长的时间，那支笔上早就没有什么属于英智的气息，但当冰凉的笔身顺着穴口滑进去的时候，他仍然感到一种不适却快乐的满足。大概是心理作用的成分，哪怕只是这样的进入，也能让他产生这样一种错觉：是属于自己的Alpha正在给予他世界上最独一无二的幸福。

纺来不及抚慰自己的前端，一心一意地想让后面变得更舒服一点。蜜穴分泌的体液早就忍不住迎接硬物的侵入，开合着要把那根硬物吞没得更深。经历过这么多次发情期的折磨，他早就能找准自己前列腺的位置，便规律地摩擦着那一小块突起的地方，朝着那片让他渴望让他疯狂的顶峰攀爬。

不知道抽弄了多久，纺忽然整个身子都僵了一下，然后控制不住地全身发抖。酥麻的电流顺着穴心扩散到全身，他紧紧地抿住双唇，还是从唇齿的缝隙中漏出软得能化出水的呻吟来。纺精疲力尽地瘫倒在床上，眼前昏蒙蒙地一阵阵炸白光，连带着下半身的快慰一起晃得他头昏目眩，久久回不过神。

他躺在床上，灵魂像是被抽干一样麻木。偃旗息鼓的热浪好像只是暂时地被他压下去，随时有涨潮重来的趋势。

纺无力地转过头去，看向那个被他扔在一边的小药瓶，最终还是放弃了多吃两片的想法。他这么想着就露出一个苦涩的笑容来，心想这抑制剂倒也不是全然没有用。虽然还是麻烦一些，不过这样就算没有Alpha的帮助，他也确实能把自己发情期的时候不清醒的欲望熬过去。至少他现在已经感觉整个人平静了许多。

他凝视着天花板，想要就这么昏沉地睡过去，偏偏脑子清醒得很，没有半分睡意，便拖着酸软的身子坐起来。

先把被他弄得一片狼藉的床单换了吧。他这么想，脸上重新泛起滚热的红晕。

02.

“你如果只会拿这种水平的策划案来给我看的话，那我还真怀疑「Switch」是否有作为一个组合存在的资格。”英智冷淡地把手里的文件往夏目面前一摔，文件摔在木质的办公桌上，发出不留情面的响刺声。

夏目狠狠地咬住自己的下唇，没有说话。

“你那个温柔又没用的前辈，没在这种事上指点过你吗？”像是没有注意到夏目糟糕的脸色一样，英智接着问他，“这份策划案真不像是他的水准。”

迎接他的是一片沉默。

英智将十指交叉着一扣，并不在意夏目明显抗拒的态度。

“我猜猜，”英智慢悠悠地说，“你没跟他商量过吧，这是你第一次做策划案？”

“……你有什么话就直接说。”夏目闷闷地答复了他一句。

“逆先君，”他无奈地摇摇头，“你的四个奇人哥哥们把你护得太好，以至于你都忘了你们是怎么……”

说到这里他来了兴致，把手横在自己脖子前，做出一个刀口割破喉咙的动作来，“被我们杀死的？”

按照他本来的设想，听了这样的话的逆先夏目会像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳起来，说些虚张声势的话，或者冷嘲热讽地攻讦自己曾经的卑劣行径——

但夏目没有这样做。

相反地，他弯下身，把那份被英智批得一文不值的策划案拿在手里，没有翻阅，而是毫不畏惧地迎上英智的眼神。

“知道了，”他面色平静地说，“我会拿修改后的方案给你看。”

英智看着他，眼神中流露出一丝讶异。

这孩子的反应倒是比自己想象中有意思。

……

“涉心疼吗？毕竟是你们护了那么久的末子。”

门被离开的夏目喀哒一声扣上，英智转过身来，笑着问难得安静地坐在椅子里当背景板的日日树涉。

“你明知道他只是故意跟你不对付。”涉耸了耸肩，“真是浓重的火药味呢，我不认为夏目君的策划案真像英智说的那么一无是处哦？”

“让那样孤僻的孩子学着跟人合作，确实是困难的事。”英智评价道，“可他要是不明白这一点的话，那他的未来也只能到此为止而已。”

“这孩子跟前代先生在一起以后，变得格外不坦率。”涉用手抵在自己的下颌上，表情有些困惑，“以前明明是个很可爱的孩子……英智要去找前代先生谈谈吗？”

英智的动作一顿，波澜不惊地问涉，忽然提起那个人干什么。

“咦？”涉眨眨眼，“英智刚才和夏目君绕了一大圈弯子，原来不是为了提起前代先生？”

“不是。”英智不咸不淡地说。

“不是为了提醒夏目君，他的策划案里有很多在团队配合上很脱节的地方吗？”

涉托着下巴，有些苦恼地看着英智。

“我还是不够了解英智啊。”

英智没有说话，自顾自地往门口走，走到门口又伸手挂住门框。

“涉有什么想喝的饮料吗？”英智回过头问他。

“咦？给我带吗？”涉有点吃惊。

“偶尔也让我体验一下这种平常的生活吧。”他露出一个柔和的笑容，像是在和涉打商量。

“英智被我说中心事，要逃跑了呢。”涉一脸的高深莫测。

英智脸色僵了僵，表情严肃了起来。

“我不给涉带饮料了。”

“不可以不可以！”涉笑眯眯地举手，“帮我带瓶波子汽水！记得不要摇晃哦，不然会变成超世界的Amazing！……嗯，不过那样我也不讨厌！”

英智抬手应了应，转身出门。

涉何止是不了解他，涉可真是太了解他了，连他只是想找个借口逃跑都能看得出来。

他不是喜欢随便借题发挥的人，那份策划案问题确实很大，他倒不是刻意说些言过其实的话来刁难逆先夏目。

但是他之所以多说两句，还要提到他组合里那个蓝色头发的某人么……

他也确实是希望逆先君能替自己去敲打敲打那个粗神经的家伙。那个孩子回去以后，说不定就会和他的前辈提两嘴，那个可恶的皇帝陛下有多么多么不好。这样子纺就能一下子想起来，哎，我有件事忘了，得去找一下英智君。

反正我是不会主动去找你的，你来拜托我的话，我倒是能姑且看在过往情面的份上帮帮你。

……停停，不能再想下去了。

他从走廊的一角转出来，神色安静又专注地注视着不远处自动贩售机前的学生。

嗯。自然地走近贩售机，选定饮品的按钮然后按下去，投币，再推开挡板，从出物口把饮料拿出来。只是这么简单的动作的话自己也会，他在脑海里也模拟地练习过一两次，看上去应该不会像从来没用过贩售机的生疏模样。

他今年确实有在很认真地生活。

而且当他知道涉也不是整天坐着热气球飞来飞去，也会正常地戴耳机听歌也会正常地刷卡坐地铁以后，心里就很有些受伤。

他竭尽全力地伸出手想把这个人留在地面上，事实上自己有些时候反而比涉还要脱离人间。

就比如现在。

他走到贩售机前，摸了摸空空如也的口袋，发现自己身上一个硬币都没有。

天祥院英智，天祥院财阀的小公子，身价千万，身无分文。

他后退一步，无奈地叹气。

便是料不到自己会有因为没钱而如此窘迫的一刻。

要不先回去吧。

“……英智君？”

几乎是在他转身的那一刻，耳畔响起一个熟悉的声音。想再避开已经来不及，英智顺着这个转身的动作，正好撞上了纺落在他身上的目光。

“我只是好奇，梦之咲的学生平常都会喝些什么。”英智赶在纺开口说出第二句话之前抢先解释道。

纺看看他，又看了看他身后的自动贩售机，没有理英智欲盖弥彰的解释，反而露出来一个了然的微笑。

“没带硬币吗？”

他自然地从英智的身侧越过去，走到自动贩卖机前，扫了一眼上面的选项，“英智君要喝什么，红茶吗？还是乌龙茶？”

“波子汽水和……”

英智顺着纺的目光看回去，一时间想不好。

“嗯……气泡水？这两个有什么区别？”他随口问。

“气泡水要健康一点。”纺自然地接上英智的话，“那英智君要什么口味呢？”

英智侧着头想了一会儿，“随便。”

纺伸出手指按下两个按钮，又往硬币口里投了一把零钱进去。

橙味波子汽水和苹果味的气泡水。纺弯腰从挡板里取出两瓶饮料，伸手递给英智。

英智沉默住，然后垂下眼帘，和纺说谢谢。

他接过纺递给他的两瓶饮料，手指撞上对方温热的指腹，两个人都愣了一下。

英智突然觉得手心发烫，不自觉地想要去交缠纺的手指。

想……离他近一点。

纺的手心会是和现在的自己一样的温度吗。

近在咫尺的温热触感忽地落空。他抬头，纺已经急忙把自己的手撤了回去，脸上的神情也没有之前那样泰然自若，反而变得有些慌乱。

“我、我还有事，英智君，我先走了。”

纺后退几步，露出一个抱歉的微笑来，也不等英智回答他，转身就走。

英智拿着气泡水站在原地，脸上的红晕过了一会儿才散开。

暗涌的情意萌生了连几秒钟不到，英智莫名地觉得心情不是很好。

鬼知道纺说的有事是什么事，这人能有什么事。以英智对纺的了解，他觉得纺说的“有事”，无外乎就是把书从图书室馆头搬到图书室末尾再搬回去之类。

他把气泡水的瓶盖拧开，一缕清淡的水果甜味悄悄弥散在空气里。

放学的时候他刻意留到很晚。

桃李和弓弦已经准备离开，英智和两人告别。刚刚关上的门又被吱呀一声推开，桃李从门后探出一个毛茸茸的小脑袋。

“会长不回去吗？”他好奇地问。

“有事情没有办完，”英智弯了弯嘴角，看着自己面前一脸纯真的少年，“桃李先走吧，明天见。”

桃李“嗯嗯”地点头，重又把门合上。英智安静地听着两人离去的脚步声，间或夹杂着桃李大声地冲他恭顺的执事说话的声音。

“不——要——，又不是冬天，为什么要披外套啊，不会着凉的……说了不要啦！”

声音渐渐地小了下去。

英智揉了揉眉心，开始出门找人。

纺的习惯是每周四的下午都会在学校留到快要关门的时候再走，就是不知道他加入「Switch」以后，这个习惯还有没有变。英智琢磨着纺可能会在的几个地方，三年级B班的教室，手工部室，图书室。甚至他们「Switch」当作据点的秘密基地他也去过了，都找不到纺的身影。

已经回去了吗？

他无声地叹一口气，暗怪自己想得太多，转身准备回去，收拾书包走人。

找那家伙干嘛，搞得好像是自己一直在耿耿于怀一样，这算什么，Alpha对Omega的责任感？

还真是种多余的东西。

路过花园小径的时候，他的脚步一顿。

花香的气息和……像是打翻一地的砂糖。他锁起眉头，循着气味的源头走过去。虽然有馥郁的花香味干扰，但信息素的味道不是那么容易就能被遮盖过去的。他拨开繁密的花丛，在枝叶和花朵的遮掩里找到难受地缩成一团坐在地上的人。

“你什么时候变成凛月君了，喜欢猫在这种地方。”英智摇摇头，伸手去拉住纺，“给我起来。”

去搀一个意志模糊的人却不是件容易的事。他一使劲没拉起来，纺现在的样子像一个喝得不省人事的醉鬼，英智一个人哪里架得动他。英智撤回手，把手机掏出来给自己的司机打电话，让他现在直接过来帮自己把这家伙弄走。

“自从您去年整顿了风纪，校外的车一律不能进入梦之咲学院。”电话那端的声音显得无比小心翼翼。

“那你走进来。”

“外来人员……也不能进。”

英智头疼。

他当初整顿风纪的时候哪还想过会碰上这种事。

心情极差。

挂了电话，英智一转眼，又感觉太阳穴突突地发跳。

这就很糟糕，他可没有什么打野战的兴趣爱好。

他蹲下来，拍拍纺的脸。

“醒醒，喂，纺，醒醒。”

纺把头埋得很低，几乎已经看不见他的五官。白天曾经推开他的那双手现在不安分地顺着英智的动作缠上来，像是要把英智整个人绞进他的怀抱。

英智眸色暗了暗，就着这个动作欺身上前，把纺压在花丛里。纺“唔”的一声没能喊出来，声音被封死在一个突如其来的亲吻里。

叶片被挤压着扑落落地撒在他们身上。

这个吻浅尝辄止，只是在纺的唇畔亲昵地贴了贴，就像是给小孩子的奖励一样，动作不是在灭火，反而是在撩火。纺泪眼迷蒙地抬起头，他的思维已经完全打成结，明明看得清面前人的脸，却反应不过来这个人是谁。

纺潜意识地觉得，应该躲得离这个人再远一点，身体却本能地想接近他。

英智露出一个似笑非笑的表情，从花丛中坐起来，居高临下地看着纺。

“想要吗？”他抚摸着自己的嘴唇，问。

纺不知道是听懂还是没听懂，点点头，然后又摇摇头。

“老老实实跟着我。”

英智起身，把纺从地上拉起来。两个人此刻的衣服都说不上整洁，在泥土里滚了一圈显得灰扑扑的，身上还沾着不少花瓣叶子。

英智抓过纺的手，纺一开始还试着挣脱英智的动作，但终归是屈服于面前人散发出来的令他感到信任又舒适的气息，只能跌跌撞撞地跟着这个永久标记了他的Alpha走。

把自己麻烦的前任扔上车后座，英智跟着坐在纺旁边，合上了车门。

司机转过头来很小心地问英智，现在是去哪，回家还是……

英智闭上眼，把头倚在柔软的座椅枕靠上。

“老地方。”他说。

甜蜜的味道在狭小的车室里弥散开，英智不耐烦地睁开眼睛。粘腻腻的糖果味勾得他心烦意乱，他干脆直接把纺翻过去，扯开纺后颈上的一小块衣料。

然后对准那块脆弱的肌肤咬了下去。

得到信息素抚慰的纺安静了一些，眼睛里也逐渐对准了焦距。

英智放开了他。

“……英智君？”纺昏昏沉沉地看着面前的人，以为是自己的梦境。

英智没说话，只是把眼神又撇开去。能跟纺说什么啊说，他根本就不想理面前这个人，这人脑子显然有问题，发情期了也不来找自己，正常的生理需求而已，有什么好扭扭捏捏的。他一边这么想，一边却又想起来，自己这两天也在因为这件事烦心，但就是莫名地拖着不想见纺。

行吧，这么看来他不小心连着自己也骂进去了，他也没什么资格说纺。

纺呵呵地笑，主动往英智的身边偎了偎。英智转过脸来看他，还以为他方才注射给纺的信息素没有用，就开始想要不要把纺翻过去再给他咬一口。

纺却只是伸出手，小心地覆在英智的掌心上，然后又把手收了回去。

英智愣了愣，感觉手里刚刚被纺塞了什么硌人的东西。他低头去看自己摊开的手掌。

玻璃糖纸裹着一颗淡蓝色的水果糖。

英智瞳孔里的光芒一下子黯淡下来。他不自觉地把那颗糖攥在手里握紧，然后又松开，把糖放进自己衬衣的口袋。

这家伙不知道自己乱吃了什么奇奇怪怪的药，把自己的发情期推迟了能有一个星期那么久。他想着就觉得生气，扛着发情期都不肯来找他，纺就有这么不想见到自己。

带着一个失去清醒神智的Omega着实是难办。好在天祥院家名下有不少旅店娱乐一类的产业，保密措施也做得不错。先前几次帮纺度过发情期的时候，他都是把纺直接带来自家名下的酒店。

就是这个场景实在有点奇怪，明明是被他下过永久标记的Omega，每次上床的时候却瞻前顾后畏畏缩缩，搞得跟偷情一样。

英智像赶小动物似的把纺赶进酒店客房，然后面无表情地把纺滚了一身土的外套连着那副碍事的眼镜扒下来，又三两下把他扔进浴室。说实话他现在和纺一点身体接触都不想有，甜甜的味道撩得他快发疯了。是什么克制了一个Alpha面对发情期Omega的兽性，可能是他的人性和尊严。

又不巧他的尊严在纺这里放得格外地高。

虽然人性和尊严这种东西，早在他给纺下了永久标记的那一刻开始就已经变得没有意义了，他哪知道自己当时到底是搭错了哪根筋才……但那是另外一回事！

他对着关上的浴室门舒了口气，把自己身上灰扑扑的外套也脱下来挂在椅子上，只留下一身白色的衬衣。就这么几步路的功夫，浴室里忽然传来一串东西稀里哗啦地倒下来的声音。

这人有完没完了还。英智气闷地想着，匆匆又赶到浴室门口，把门拉开。洗漱架上挂着的毛巾还有其他洗漱用品全撒在地上，浴室里扑面而来一股潮湿的冷气，花洒尽职尽责地喷洒出一圈朦胧的水幕，纺坐在花洒下面的瓷砖地上发呆。

英智“啧”了一声，三两步走上前去，把花洒的旋钮旋上，自己也被花洒喷出的冷水淋湿。

“你傻吗？在这里浇冷水。”

纺仰起头，盯着英智，忽然露出一个暧昧的笑容来。

“……拧错了，”他回答，“放成冷水了。”

“冷。”而后纺又低下头，自言自语道。

英智乜斜着眼看纺，话都懒得跟他讲一句。

脱得浑身赤裸的坐在瓷砖地上，又被冷水淋了那么一浇头，当然冷，不然呢？

纺是真的很迟钝。

不过他又转念一想，算了，和一个发情发得失去理智的人有什么道理好讲。

“我很清醒哦，现在。”纺笑了笑，摇摇晃晃地站起来，可他显然不像自己说的那样清醒，路都走不稳就要往前栽。

英智伸手去扶他，他就势栽在英智的怀抱里，这个动作来得太顺理成章，不得不让英智怀疑其实纺蓄谋已久。还没等英智动作，纺已经伸出双手，慢慢地收紧这个看起来只是意外的怀抱。他环抱住英智，又小声地说了句，“冷。”

他被水淋得冰冷，抱住英智像是一种寻求温暖的本能。纺只觉得有舒服的热气从隔着薄薄一层衬衫的英智君的身体上传过来，烧得他连心跳的频率都不对，更不知道自己现在在干什么。

说完那个“冷”字以后，他就安静地把头埋在英智的怀里。

“纺，先洗澡，洗完再、”英智动了动手臂。

“不要。”

“什么？”英智没反应过来。

“不要。”纺又闷闷地说了一声。

“你、嘶——”英智皱了皱眉头，刚想把纺从身上推开，胸前突然传来酥麻的电流感，含在嘴边的话一下子被奇异的快感掐断在喉咙里。

他刚才关花洒的时候被水一淋，现在又被浑身湿透的纺往怀里一扑，身上的白色衬衫早就让水打得湿透，几近透明的衬衫上透出皮肤的肉色和胸前的两点朱红。纺隔着那层薄薄的布料衔住英智左侧的乳首，轻轻地用牙齿厮磨着。

“别……”英智拧起眉头，往后退了几步，小声地喊出口。

这一袭击太过突然，他刚开始的时候没在气势上压过去，这一退就被纺连连逼到墙边。牙关的碰撞隔着衬衫依依不舍地撕弄着他的乳头，又疼痛又舒服。英智将手落在纺的肩膀上，眼里泛动着看不清楚的水光。

方才他还强装冷淡地对待纺，现在就遭了报应。纺似乎从刚刚开始就已经很不满他刻意冷淡的态度，换着平时纺可能就直接跑了，问题是，这人现在是一个发情的、欲求不满的时候会凭着本能撒娇的Omega。

纺紧紧地抱住他，像是一块被投入热水里的冰糖，甜得要融化在他身上，仿佛自己能用信息素的味道把面前的英智君整个儿地藏起来。

“别不开心。”纺低声地呢喃着，伸出手去抚平英智紧皱起来的眉头。

英智一把握住纺扫过他眉间的手，“你清楚自己在做什么吗？”

“在取悦英智君。”他话音未落，纺便接口道。

英智觉得自己像是被火猛然烫了一下，脸上腾地发红，身体也控制不住地发起热来。

这人。

这人说话到底过不过脑子。

纺轻轻一挣就挣开了英智的抓握，用指甲轻轻地挑弄方才没有被他得手的另一侧乳尖。另一只手则顺着英智的身线向下，解开他的皮带和裤子拉链，将已经硬起来的性器握在自己的手中。

英智被纺按在墙壁上，分身被拿捏着体贴地伺候。他们不是第一次做爱，所以纺很明白怎么做才能让他的英智君更舒服，搓弄的力道恰到好处。英智的眼神逐渐变得混乱起来，探头去吻纺的脸侧和双唇，纺抬起头来就着他吻，却又很快地偏开头，不让英智更深地亲他。英智不满于纺这样明明主动又回避他的姿态，伸出双手扣住纺的后脑勺。

纺像是为了躲开英智的吻一样，加大揉搓的力度。英智猛地僵住，被包裹住他的快感刺激得忍不住屈起身，双膝发软，背部在墙壁的支撑下逐渐往下滑。

而后他无力地跌坐在冰冷的白瓷地板上，双腿分开，性器毫不遮掩地暴露着。纺顺着英智下滑的趋势也往下坐，跪在英智双腿中间。情欲的氛围在小小的浴室中弥散开。

“穿着衣服洗澡会着凉的。”纺愣了片刻，脑子空白，他边说边伸手，动作温柔地去解英智衬衫上的排扣，软得脱力的手指却不住地发抖，拿那几颗小小的扣子毫无办法。

“你不说、两个人洗澡更容易着凉。”英智喘着气，却忍不住嘴硬。

纺动作一滞，笑着说，“那就把水打开。”

他起身，一把把花洒的旋钮朝着与之前相反的方向拧开。骤然喷出来的冷水激得英智浑身一抖，然后水温逐渐升高，浴室里开始升起蒸腾而模糊的水汽。

纺本来脑子就不清楚，现在被热气一蒸就更糊涂。纺摇摇头，全身上下每一寸肌肤都仿佛枯萎地瑟缩着，连温热的水花打在他背上都无法缓解半分，只有面前的英智君才是他的甘泉。

想亲他想抱他想要把他的信息素全部占为己有，想被插到小穴最深的地方，为他心甘情愿地打开自己的生殖腔。

想让他舒服一点。

所以不想让英智君亲自己。

亲了他就会忍不住想索取更多，就没法让眼前这个人好好舒服了。

“怎么，纺要主动坐上来吗？”到了这个时候，英智仍然饶有闲心地和他开玩笑，看起来一脸的镇定自若，脸上快要蔓延到脖子的绯红却把他出卖得彻彻底底。

纺不住地喘息，把身体里翻涌的情潮强行往下压，眼睛却止不住地往上泛眼泪，眼泪里全都是温柔的爱意。他低下头去，轻轻含住英智双腿中间的那根东西。含到嘴里的时候他神志不清地想，自己根本不想含住它，他想被这根性器顶到自己的后穴里，那种噬魂销骨的感觉会比现在更让人上瘾一千倍。

他越是这么想，嘴里就越用力地绕着柱身细心地亲吻舔舐。记不清楚有什么龃龉和胆怯，把那些东西都抛开的话，这一刻仿佛爱他才是最真实的期愿。

“纺，你给我——呃、”英智没料到纺会用这种方式来取悦自己，被纺整个含住的时候直接倒吸了一口冷气。他本想说“纺你给我停下来”，可是随后而来的温暖和快慰却让他可耻地说不完这句话。他难受地低下头，可这个动作却只会让他将纺的举止看得更加清晰。他又放弃似的闭上眼，却令他的身体在感受抚弄时更加地敏感。怎么做对现在的他而言都是折磨。糖果罐子摆在他的面前，他吃不到罐子里的糖，反而是他自己快要被糖融化成同样甜蜜的东西了。

英智难耐地挺了挺背，脚趾不自觉地向内蜷缩，根本抗拒不了这种柔软而幸福的感觉。

他迷离着双眼，边喘息边忍不住摆动自己的腰，想要从包裹住自己的口腔中探求更多。纺跟着英智的动作，上下颚不断地开合着， 双手握住根部上下撸动，时而又不忘记揉一揉下面的囊袋。花洒里喷出来的水落在他们的身上，也落在地面上，在肉体的交缠中流动。后面又空虚又痒的感觉比前面的肿胀更让人难以忍受，纺把自己的大腿向外打得更开，摆出一副随时准备交合的样子，仿佛只是摆出这样的姿势就能够让他更好受一点。

英智眯起眼，挺直背部坐起来，伸出两只手从纺的肋下穿过。纺不知道英智君要干什么，十分配合着英智的动作抬起身，就势坐在英智的大腿上。英智把纺托住，手指绕到后面，一寸寸地没入那处他曾抽插过许多次的洞穴。

纺的身体不是没被开发过的处子，所以英智很不客气地一次就抽出来三根手指抚慰他。后穴被忽然入侵，纺不仅没因此觉得疼痛或不适，反而十分迎合地收缩着穴口，贪恋地吸吮起英智的手指。

得到英智的回应，纺便更加用力地侍弄他。口腔粘膜和性器碰撞在一起，不断发出噗噜的水声，他的口水混着英智的前列腺液从摩擦的缝隙中流出来，沾了自己满手。

英智的目标很明确，一开始就冲着让纺先高潮一次去。他的手指轻车熟路地探到那处突起的部位，有规律地抽插按动着。纺被他的动作刺激得两眼空蒙，口中的吞弄一时控制不住力度，牙齿剐在柱顶的铃口上，难受得英智整个人都缩了一下身子。

像是为了报复纺的分神，他故意在那个突起上狠狠地按了一下。软麻的感觉顺着前列腺瞬间向上爬到脊椎骨，纺不知是痛苦还是欢愉地想要喊出声，却被顶弄在喉咙口的性器塞住，连呻吟都变得破碎而古怪。

他全身颤抖着，意识模糊地抬动臀部，配合着英智，粘腻地去蹭填满在身后的手指，同时又尽心地把那根自己双手握住的阴茎吞得更深。

“哈。”纺突然听见英智君落在他耳边的轻笑。他试图抬头，却被英智一把按住，更深地埋进他的下半身之间。

很快他就知道这一声轻笑是为什么。刚刚规律地抽送着的手指一下子加快了频率，纺“呜呜”地出声，塞满他口腔的性器却不给他哭出来的余地。酥麻的感觉像是一颗突然爆炸的火花炸进他的眼睛，火花的余烬则在这一次爆炸之后很深地落到他的心里去，舒服得像是忽然从高空坠落下来。

纺整个人像是被猛地抽干了力气一样趴在英智身上，几乎快要撑不起身子。后穴不住地痉挛，高潮过一次的满足感和想要被阴茎操弄的空虚感同时夹击着他。

还想要。

除了满足自己面前的这个人以外别无他选。

“舒服吧。”英智伸手，把纺被汗水打湿的头发拨弄到他耳后去，“下次不要乱吃那些奇奇怪怪的药，你来找我。”

“找别人？吃药？还是自慰？”他乐呵呵地笑，眼神看上去清楚，其实思维早就乱成一片，想说出口不想说出口的话现在乱七八糟地全部讲了出来，“哪有我了解你。”

他仗着纺那张时常一开口就气死人的嘴现在一句话都说不出，就开始一个人胡言乱语起来。想要高潮的感觉冲击着他的神志，好像多说点露骨的话就能让自己更快地爬到巅峰一样。

纺紧紧地闭上眼睛，双面潮红地继续自己的动作，根本没有回嘴的余地。

英智笑着看了纺一会儿，眼神里掺杂了一种他平时绝对不会流露出来的情意。而后奇异的感觉瞬间如潮水一般向他袭来，他咬紧自己的牙，颤抖地伸手，要抬起纺的脑袋。

“好了，纺，吐出来。”

纺嘴里还衔着那根肿胀的硬物，一偏头就让英智的手落了个空，仍旧只是吞弄着，死活不肯张口。

英智现在连胡言乱语的心情都没了，他忍不住要把纺从自己身上推开，纺却固执得像是胶在了他的身上一样。他越想忍住，纺的动作就越是刺激着他让他射，直到纺把肿立起来的性器从自己口中吐出来，用薄薄的嘴唇亲昵地吻过铃口的褶皱。乳白色的精液控制不住地往出喷射，纺慌忙把柱头含在嘴里，去接住那些淫靡的液体。

英智闭上眼，高潮的快感骗不了人，他现在舒服得整片后脑都在发麻，就是耳朵和脸颊都火辣辣地烫。

射在恋人的后穴跟射在恋人的嘴里，羞耻度差别还是很大的，特别这个恋人还不是正在交往的，而是已经分手的前任。

虽然分手以后还在维持着这种亲密的肉体关系这件事本身也不太正常。

纺从他身上坐起来，抿着嘴唇冲他笑，喉头艰难地上下滚动着。

“吐出来。”

英智不知哪来的羞恼，就是不想让纺把自己的体液吞下去。他握住纺的下颚，手指用力，逼着他张开牙关。纺被强迫着张开嘴，没来得及咽下去的乳白色液体顺着他的嘴角流下来，一点点地滴在英智的大腿上。

纺揉了揉眼角，抹掉眼角沾上的泪痕——也有可能只是被花洒溅在脸上的水花。

“好苦。”他小声地念叨。

“苦你还吃。”英智懊恼地顶回他一句。

“……对不起。”

英智咬了咬下唇，目光因为难为情而转到一边的地面去，不去看纺愧疚而失落的目光，这一转眼却让他怔住。

他们两人方才纠缠了那么久，他竟然没有发现，纺送给他的那颗糖不知什么时候从他的衬衣口袋里滑出来，掉到了旁边的地上，已经被水浸得透湿。英智看着那颗糖，心里一下子胀满了说不出的酸涩。

英智的信息素是连他自己都不喜欢的苦涩的药片气味，这一点他从自己十六岁刚分化出第二性别的时候就知道。

这一辈子都要和这样苦得令人作呕的味道相伴。

所以他第一次易感期和纺上床的时候，就觉着自己交付了第一次的这个人口味真不是一般的奇怪，闻到这么苦的味道竟然还会脸红。

他小的时候吃药，就已经觉得药片的味道苦得不行，那时候他还会任性地和自己父母撒娇，吃完药以后想要多吃两块糖。母亲揉着他的头说不能吃很多糖哦，不然吃的药就没作用了。

虽然他后来觉得父母未必是真的出于这样的考量，根本没有这种忌讳的说法，只是单纯地不想让小孩子吃太多糖。

母亲在他的房间里放了一个糖果罐子，里面是晶莹剔透的彩石头，看起来像糖果一样明艳。母亲让他看着那些糖果，想吃糖的时候就看一会儿，看着看着就会觉得甜了。

等他习惯和这样恶心的苦味为伴了，就愈发觉得糖果是一种和自己没有关系的东西，想起来的时候看一眼就够。或许喝红茶的时候想起来了，就会随手往里面投一片方糖，仍旧是吃不得太多。

后来他和纺说这件事，说糖果光是看着就已经很甜，所以不吃也没有什么。纺双目涣散着，被前后夹击的快感裹挟着，已经快听不见英智在说什么。英智心里自嘲地想，自己在干什么，说这话来引着纺可怜他吗？他便暗自决定不再提这事，也不试图从纺这里寻求感情上的依偎。他刚这么想完，就一下子被纺捧着脸亲过来，信息素软腻的甜味不讲道理地充斥住他的口腔。

“那怎么行。”纺把眼神努力地对焦上面前人的脸，用轻得只有他们彼此才能听到的声音说。

“糖当然要吃到嘴里才会觉得甜啊。”

……

英智伸出手，把那颗掉在地上的水果糖捞起来，剥开外层湿透的糖纸，躺在糖纸里的糖果被泡得湿漉漉的。

然后他把糖塞进自己的口中。

纺有些意外地看着他。

“没事。”英智摇了摇头，安慰地抬起纺的下巴，轻轻用舌尖把糖渡到纺的嘴里。

“现在不苦了。”他低声地说。

苦涩的信息素味道无声地融化进甜蜜的糖果气息，而后越来越浓烈，几乎快要把那甜意压得全闻不见。

03.

他陷在柔软的床铺里。

纺睁开眼，感觉脑子像是被巨大的外力往两边拼命地扯，动一动就撕裂一样地天旋地转。他试着起身，臀缝里红肿的某处传来难以启齿的流动感，粘腻的精液混合着分泌的蜜液，顺着他的动作从大腿根部流出来，藕断丝连地蹭在身下的床单上。

两个人从浴室交缠到床上，折腾了几个小时，都快赶得上一场演出的时间那么久，做到后来床单都被两人身上带着的水汽和乱七八糟的体液打湿，淫水干结在床单上结成白色的分泌物。

纺感觉自己的思维像是一团凝固住的浆糊，怎么都转不动，身体里横冲直撞的热潮却早已平息下来。

毕竟他昨天把英智君按在浴室的地上，缠着英智君一次次……也不是白做的。

神志一点一点地恢复清醒，想起来的事越多就越宁愿一直不清醒下去。他忍住想要一头从床上栽下去的晕眩感，想要下床，酸软的腰膝却怎么都使不上力。

浴室里淋淋的水声停下，纺起身的动作一下子僵住。

英智擦着头发出来，身上还笼罩着潮湿的水意。两个人目光不经意地在空气中相撞，像是被电了一下一样，彼此都不约而同地撇过眼去。

“换洗的衣服放在椅子上。”英智只是沉默了很短的片刻，便神色自若地又把眼神转回来看纺。他走到床边，又问，“要我帮你吗？”

“……不用。”纺没有要看英智的意思，就着偏过头去的姿势闷闷地回答英智的话。刚刚匆匆掠过英智的一眼，他看到英智君光裸的上身，白皙的肌肤上错落着红红紫紫的吻和指甲的抓痕。

对，是，自己干的。

不同于平常的爱人会因为在自己的伴侣身上留下痕迹而感到得意或满足，这件事一点都没让他变得更好受，反而酸涩得像是心脏里堵了一团棉花。

血液冲不走那团棉花，只能透着早就被浸湿的棉絮，在血管里有气无力地反复流淌。

“那我等你。”英智从椅子上拉了一件崭新的衬衣披上身，语气里听不出来有什么情绪。

“想再睡会儿。”纺没怎么反应就回绝了英智委婉的邀请。

“我给你请假。”英智想了想，“等会儿让司机送你回去。”

“坐电车走。”

英智顿住，觉得没有其他要交代的事情，打算就此作罢。不过他还是注意到纺低落的情绪，便觉得自己应当说一些话来宽慰他。

“下次不用不好意思来找我。”他说。

“正常的生理需求而已，别在意。”

纺轻声地应了声“好”。

“我……”英智又开口，似乎是想说什么，却被纺一个插话打断。

“英智君走吧。”纺终于转过头来看他，甚至还露出一个笑容来，“这个点出发的话，还赶得及在上课铃之前进教室哦？”

三两句话就把英智赶走。

他其实直觉英智君还有话要和自己说，但自己现在不想听。

纺挂在脸上的笑容一直维持到英智离开，房门被叩地一声合上，房间里只剩下他一个人。这下就连强装出来的笑也装不下去了，他弯起来的嘴角忽然垂下去，像是泄了气一样把身体又摔回床上。后脑和枕头柔软而唐突地撞击在一起，让他一下子就头晕目眩起来，刚刚的对话被撞得七零八落的，在他的脑海里变成一个个音节组成的碎片。

“生理需求……别在意……”

是啊。他又想。英智君不在意。

纺闭上眼睛，昏昏沉沉的，满脑子想的都是再睡一会儿，睡了就不会记得现实世界里发生过什么。

他们生活的这个世界，绝大多数人都在16岁左右的时候分化出第二性别，具体时间则或早或晚，因人而定。说是从16岁才开始有发情期，第二性别带来不可控的情欲却像是与生俱来的本能一样。又不巧他们的未来是要当以汲取爱意为生的偶像，说的话便只会比一般人更情深。双掌相抵的时候什么爱和承诺，再亲密的言语都可以随便乱说，冷静下来就该反应过来那些都是假的，把它们当真的人才是有毛病。

或许是因为身体不好，从小就吃了太多杂七杂八的药的缘故，英智第二性别的分化要比同龄人早上几个月。纺认识英智以后就猜过，英智君的第二性别会是什么，他觉得这么要强坚定的人一定会是Alpha。不过他又转念一想，英智君身体很弱，长相温柔又好看，所以也有可能会是Omega……但反正不会是Beta，英智君是一个过分耀眼的人，从出生那一刻起就注定不会平庸无奇。后来英智君果然就分化成了Alpha，他倒也算没有猜错。

至于他自己么，纺一直坚定地相信自己会是Beta。

当然英智也一直这么以为，还轻松地跟纺聊过幸好纺会是Beta。纺把手里削好的苹果递给英智，歪着头问英智君，为什么要用“幸好”这个词？英智笑着说，如果纺是Omega的话，很多事情就不适合由你出面来做了，我可能会把纺换掉成别的人。

纺似乎被那句“换成别的人”砸得愣住了，久久没有反应过来，机械地问英智道，什么事情，比如呢？

英智想了想就说，比如跟我呆在一起就会变成一件非常危险的事。

事实证明他们凑在一起果然是一件危险的事，只有个空壳名义的‘朋友’在床笫之间稀里糊涂地变成了‘男朋友’，然后又在分手后变成了名副其实的‘前任’，不可谓不是另一种意义上的弄假成真。

后来纺分化出第二性别，英智也就随口问了一句，不出意料地得到了纺“我果然是Beta呢！”这样的答复。

他哦了一声，就没有再在意这件事。

直到某个星期四，他放学以后去图书室找纺。

纺每个星期四都会在图书室留到很晚，这是他自从高中一年级进了图书委员会以后就留下来的习惯。图书委员会里做实事的人不多，除了敬人就是纺。一天到晚留在图书室显然不现实，纺就会特意腾出每周的星期四，利用下午放学到晚上九点梦之咲闭校的这段时间，把图书室的门锁上，集中整理一个星期内学生们借出和归还的图书。

英智从认识纺以来，就知道纺有这个习惯。因此他看到图书室门口大大的闭馆告示牌的时候，并没有像其他学生一样直接止步，而是走上前去敲了敲图书室的门。

图书室那么大，他知道纺大概率听不见自己敲门的声音，便摸出手机打了个电话过去。电话刚接通，英智还没来得及说话，话筒那头就传来奇怪的忽忽声，然后是啪嗒一声巨响，通话随着这声巨响被一下子切断。

英智握着手机，对着屏幕上的“通话中止”愣神。

这家伙该不会又不小心被书架上坍塌下来的图书压倒了吧。

可纺不来开门的话，自己也进不去救他啊。他这么想着，伸出手去按了按门上的把手。英智本来没指望这一下能打开门，门却顺着他的力道被推开一道吱呀的缝隙来。

……没锁门吗？难道纺不在？

英智这么想着，推开门进去，顺手把门关上，免得有别的学生看到门还开着就进来探一探。

夕阳下寂静的图书室里空无一人，可能是因为窗户敞开的缘故，浮动的微风带着傍晚特有的凉意。

和一缕淡淡的糖果甜味。

英智的脚步一停。

花园露台和图书室的距离隔得很远，甜品的香味不会传过来才对，不是糖。

信息素的味道，还是个Omega。

他皱皱眉，第一反应是转身就走，Omega的味道就算对他有再强的吸引力，他也没精虫上脑到随便抓着个人就要跟他上床的地步。英智朝着门口的方向走了两步，脑子里忽然像是过了一道闪电，一瞬间把他照得明亮无比，不自觉地冒出来一个奇怪的想法。

他是来这里找纺的，闭馆的图书室里怎么可能还会有除了纺以外的其他人。

但是……

英智又想了想，忍住心里的异动感，循着信息素的味道朝着馆室深处走，香软的甜味越来越重，若有若无地挑动着他的神经。

然后他在图书室最深处的书架前看见纺。

纺跪坐在书架前的地上，双腿不自然地朝外张，脸涨得通红，校服的外套被他扔在旁边，领带也扯得松松散散的，手机摔在木质的地板上，甩出去有几尺远。

察觉到头顶投下来一个影子，纺第一反应是全身震颤了一下，像是被撞破了什么难以启齿的事，很惊恐地抬起头来。

“英、英智君……”看清来人的身影以后，纺勉强勾起一个笑容来，压着嗓音和英智打招呼。

英智居高临下地看着他，一言不发。

这副情状，都犯不着问纺是怎么回事了。他干脆直接问道，“你现在感觉怎么样？”

“很……很奇怪啊。”

纺又低下头去，不知道是因为秘密被揭穿，还是耻于说出接下来要说出口的话，总之此刻的他不敢和英智的双眼对视。

“怎，怎么……怎么摸、都……都没有用……”纺握着冰冷的金属架沿，挂在书架上的手不断地向下滑，他的话语里已经带上了哭腔，能唱出好听歌曲的喉咙现在沙哑得不成样子。

“我不知道，要、要怎么办才好呢……”

纺蜷缩在地上，小声地和英智君道歉，“对……对不起，现在的我、我也没法正常……”

这样的他已经没有办法正常工作了。

纺话还没说到一半，就被英智的动作打断。英智的表情呈现出一种难得的严肃，他上前一步，把纺拉起来。硬挨到现在的纺此刻身体已经虚弱到了极点，轻轻一拉就被英智带着走。

面前的人看起来好温暖。

淡金色细软的头发看上去很温暖。

拉住自己的手也很温暖。

纺低下头去，不去看那个看起来就让他想亲近的人。他努力克制住自己想要抱住英智君的欲望，哪怕这欲望烧得他浑身上下没有一处不难受。牙关因为忍受着情欲的折磨不受控制地打颤，下一秒他被英智抬起下巴，柔软的唇舌落在他干涸的嘴唇上。

纺的眼睛因为吃惊而睁大，他一下子连呼吸都停下来，呆呆地由着英智细致地亲吻过他的嘴角。湿软的舌头轻而易举地探进他的牙关，在他的口腔里胡作非为。

“唔……”纺张口，想要说话，纠缠上来的舌肉却搅碎了他的言语，溢出来的就只剩下含糊的呻吟声。他的欲望本就不允许他就这样呆愣下去，英智君还主动送上来给他亲，这他哪忍得了。他把嘴张得更开，笨拙地去回应英智的动作，有样学样地舔舐英智的嘴唇。英智却不满纺这么随便乱动，扰得他连一个完整的亲吻都吻不完，他捧住纺的脸，用舌尖去勾住纺的。

两个连初吻都没有过的人，几乎是凭着亲近的本能去摸索对方，唇齿的碰撞对不上彼此的节奏，接个吻接得乱七八糟。英智放开纺，新鲜的空气骤然刺入肺中，呛得他喉管子都发痒。他偏过头去，猛地咳嗽起来，边咳嗽边大口喘气。

呼吸调不均匀，纺又跟他作对似的，一点都不配合着他来，这还真是糟糕到不行的体验。他擦掉唇角流出的涎水，有点抱怨地想。

纺刚被英智放开，身体就先大脑一步作出反应，又缠着英智抱上去，明明刚刚他自己也快呼吸不过来，但比起对空气的渴求，好像面前人的体温才是他更想要的东西。他急切地呼吸着，又凑上前来，好像还想继续刚才那个灾难一样的亲吻。

光是唇齿交缠的感觉就让他觉得舒服，舒服得想再多要英智君一点。

这亲下去没完没了了。英智握住纺的双肩，把他们之间的距离拉开。纺的手脚绵软得使不上力气，英智撑不住这道想要全部压到自己身上的重量，他把纺转过一个身，从背后抱住纺，两个人一起往后退。纺已经失去力气，整个人软在他身上，根本反抗不了英智的动作。英智把背靠上书架，让自己不至于被纺的重量带着压倒。他的双手从纺的身侧穿过，从背后把纺环住，伸手向下探。探到纺的腰际的时候，纺按住他的手，不让他触碰到腰部更往下的地方。

“英智君要……干什么？”纺试图扭过头去，用余光看英智的脸，可他现在眼前的景象仿佛都是一片摇摇晃晃的虚影，说话的时候脑子发飘，捕捉不到英智的目光，只觉得自己被体贴地抱着。

“咦，纺不知道吗？”英智歪了歪头，把嘴唇贴到纺的耳侧，声音模糊地和他说悄悄话。

“你不要跟我说，你自己从来没做过这种事。”

受了这句话的刺激，纺身体应激似的抽动了一下，又把头转回去，脸上的红晕一直烧到耳尖，嗫嚅着不肯多说话。

“这样你能好过一点儿，好歹……”英智摇摇头又说，没打算把接下来的半句话说完。

好歹不会不停地释放出那股让人心烦意乱的甜味来。

纺竟然会是Omega。

他其实心里有一两分明白纺为什么要瞒着自己，因为自己Alpha的身份。

纺显然是清楚，以英智的性格，绝对不肯留个定时炸弹一样的Omega在身边当贴身的帮手。像青叶纺这样的人，只要英智君想换一定就随时可以换掉，所以不能告诉英智君自己是Omega的事。

……这家伙，多半是会这么想的。

你要骗我倒是也骗得好一点，半瓶子水晃荡荡的算什么。英智有些郁闷。

“你瞒着我干什么啊。”他便开口问道，虽然能猜到原因，不过他还是忍不住想逗一逗纺，“我又不会对纺怎么样。”

这话要是放在平时说，那还是很具有说服力。可在这样的境况下说出来，可信程度就十分存疑了，说什么不会对纺怎么样的……他现在可是正在和纺做一些很旖旎的事情。

纺迷蒙着双眼，用力地摇了摇头，不肯说话。

英智顿时感觉十分棘手。纺这个人性格说好懂也好懂，说不好懂吧，他有时根本猜不到纺在坚持什么。这要是别的事，纺不愿意告诉他，他也就随着纺去了，哪会管这么多。

偏偏这个问题，无论从哪个层面想都绕不过他天祥院英智。

总之先安抚一下纺，他记得保健室应该会有专门为Omega学生准备的抑制剂，他等会儿再跑一趟保健室就是。

英智伸出手探到纺身前，解开他前襟的扣子，去抚摸衬衫下柔软的肌肤和敏感的豆粒。纺像是全身猛然过了电似的瑟缩了一下，痒痒麻麻的感觉顺着胸口一直爬到他的喉管，几乎刺激得他条件反射地就想喊出声，身体也随之小幅度地挣动着，像是要从英智的怀里挣脱开一样。

本能却不像理智一样会骗人。原先的挣扎在欲望的冲击下变成想索求更多的渴望，最后带上可耻的欲拒还迎的意味。英智停住动作，修长的手指在红色的乳晕上轻轻地打着圈，就是不肯碰中间已经战栗起来的凸起。

“告诉我吧？”他漫不经心地问。

纺想要逃离现下这个难受的境地，但潜意识里却又十分渴望更多的抚摸更多身体上的接触。被人这样亲昵地触碰胸前的敏感点，也说不清是羞耻更多一点，还是舒服更多一点。虽说被揉弄着乳头确实让他感到酥麻又舒适，但这件事本身说出来也很羞耻。

体贴的安慰像是被开封的罐装汽水，水泡轻微地爆裂开，炸在他每一寸亟待抚慰的肌肤上，驱使着他不断地乱动， 想用胸口的凸起去蹭英智君的手指。

“因为……因为……”纺低声地说，音节化在细碎的呻吟里，几乎要听不见他在说什么。

英智下意识地把纺往自己的怀里又揽了揽，好和他贴得更近一些，不然他实在是听不清楚纺说的话。

“纺怕我吗？”他开始猜。

“怕……”纺很不情愿地张嘴，从唇缝里挤出几个音节来。

“欸——”英智故意用一种很失望的语调打断纺的话，抱住纺的手也松开了一些，“我在纺心里是个可怕的人呢，好难过。”

“怕……”纺咬着牙接着说，头很深地低下去，以为这样就能从难堪的窘境里逃离开，声音软得像是能从里面掐出水，“怕会被英智君换成别、别的……啊、嗯……别的人……”

这个答案，倒是和他想的差不多。英智想着，十分慷慨地又把他的手往纺的胸口探了探，指甲轻轻捏弄着肿立起来的乳头，另一只手则摆脱开纺的抓握，顺着皮肤与裤子布料的缝隙长驱直入，直接握住那根早已硬起来的东西。纺舒服地低吟出声，毫无办法地被英智拿捏在手里。

“纺怎么会这么想，你很有用啊，”英智笑，他觉得纺想的确实是有点多，“我暂时也不会做出那么绝情的事来。”

纺意识已经趋于模糊，还是听见了那个关键的词。

“暂时？”他问。

英智摇了摇头，又意识到纺现在看不见他的脸，就又补了一句，“没有哦，纺听错了。”

“我也糊涂了，”他笑着说，把头倚在纺的肩膀上，手上的动作依然没停，“在乱说话。”

“已经告、告诉英智君了……所以放、放开我吧……”纺沮丧地说，伸出手探到自己身下正在被揉捏的地方。

他握住英智的手，想要把那只手拉开，却被英智转过来按在他的手背上，两只手一起抚弄着茎身，顶端正在不断地往外吐出透明的液体。

“别耍我了……做什么啊……嗯……”他思维整个混乱起来，已经不知道自己在说什么，脑海里有什么就全一股脑地倒出来。

“安慰纺啊。”英智很理直气壮地说。

纺被他这坏心的“安慰”逗得都快哭了，这到底算什么安慰，哪有安慰别人反而把人安慰得越来越难受的。

“好了。”

英智倒是也明白点到为止的尺度，没打算把纺捉弄得太狠，他轻轻揉了揉纺的头发，说道，“放轻松，别怕疼。”

纺还不明白英智说的话是什么意思，在他胸口点火的那只手却已经从他的衣襟里抽离开。纺第一反应竟然是失望，他不明白自己在失望些什么，明明刚刚让英智君停手的也是他自己。还没等他从这种失望里回过味儿来，便忽然觉得肩膀到胸前一片凉意，英智顺着衣领把他内里的衬衫扯下去，露出光滑的后颈。

纺愣了愣，后颈突然被咬住，有什么温暖的东西注入了后颈上腺体的位置。纺全身震了一下，失声地大喊出来，酥痒的感觉顺着脊椎一路往下爬，一下子就传遍了整片脊背。

“别喊出来。”英智笑眯眯地，轻轻地在他耳边“嘘”了一声。

“我刚才进来的时候忘记关门了，纺猜猜看，会不会有人听到奇怪的声音就进来看看情况呢？”

纺听了这话，果然就把残留在口中的叫喊吞咽回去，紧紧地抿住双唇，任着英智再怎么捉弄也绝不再发出一声呻吟来。英智这才觉得心情好一点，这话只是他随口说来诳诳纺而已，想不到纺还真的信了。纺有的时候傻傻的，英智君说什么他都肯信。只是纺现在又一声不吭的，他便又开始后悔说了这么句玩笑话，沉默住的纺看起来倒是没有刚才那么好玩。

纺后背的衬衫都被汗水打湿，双腿软得打战，又被英智抱在怀里、没法直接瘫软下去，只能全副身躯往后仰，靠到他的英智君身上。书架支撑着两个人的重量，吱呀呀地轻轻颤动起来。

温热的手掌轻轻地包裹住阴茎上下地搓动，摩擦着柱头以下的冠状沟以及与柱身相连的囊袋。自慰这种事，很少有哪个正常的高中男生敢说自己完全没有做过，但别人帮着自慰的体验就比较少了，被临时标记以后再帮着纾解欲望，这就更刺激一些。

被两人倚住的书架忽然剧烈地震颤了两下，向后歪了歪，偏移了原来的位置，然后颤动的幅度小下来。英智松开手，纺慢慢从他的怀抱里滑脱出来，筋疲力尽地坐在地上，用力地呼着气。

夕阳已经完全冰凉下去，夜色一点点爬上来。图书室内没有开灯，所以也没有光照进窗户来，只有一片昏暗。英智绕到他身前，蹲下来看着他。纺疲惫地抬起眼，英智的眼睛正对着他眨啊眨，看起来很无辜。

纺在心里面苦笑。

“英智君，你……”他有气无力地开口。

“好受点了吗？”英智却抢在他说完一个完整的句子之前问他。

纺一下子刹住，默不作声地点了点头。

其实还没有完全好，后穴空虚的感觉还……

但英智君已经算帮助他很多了，好歹现在他已经冷静下来，没有像先前那样软得连路都走不动。去保健室拿点抑制剂，应该就能平安顺利地把这次发情期给渡过去。

纺的饮食习惯其实说不上好。每天都在被繁冗又重复的事情绊住，他有的时候连午饭都会想不起来吃，再加上刚分化出第二性别没多久，还没有习惯身体上的诸多变化，就更不记得要定时吃抑制剂这种事，反应过来的时候发情期的欲望就像灭不掉的烈火一样把他整个人吞噬进去，让他狠狠地吃了这么一次教训。

他忽然想起来一件事。多亏了英智君给他临时标记了一下，但他刚才竟然都没有闻到英智君的信息素，就拿着这个问题好奇地问英智。

英智君的信息素是什么味道的呢？

“想知道吗，那纺要报答我才行。”看到纺的神色已经逐渐变得正常，英智也便开始信口和纺开玩笑。

说到这里就顿住，让纺自己去猜要怎么报答。

要更加卖力地帮我工作哦，以后也不能骗我了，还有记得要按时吃抑制剂，不要在这里给我添麻烦，还有……

纺想了一会儿，直起身来，轻轻地在英智的唇角亲了一下。

英智吃惊地睁大眼，纺的动作来得突然，他一下子没来得及躲过去。但纺已经收回自己的动作，有些不好意思地看着英智笑。

“这、这样可以吗？”

“……”

“英智君？”

“……”

英智一直不说话，纺也就跟着一直小心地不出声。

“不可以，”英智别过眼去，打破了这片沉默，“我不告诉纺了。”

“欸？”

纺还没反应过来，英智已经又站起来，朝他伸出手，要把他从地上拉起来。

“起来，去保健室。”

纺愣了愣，笑着搭住英智的手起身，用力地点了点头说，“嗯”。

04.

到象征着旧时代的「Fine」解散，到现在只靠着这么一点难以启齿的身体关系维持着他们之间最后的交集。纺一直傻傻地追着那个人走，走到最后仍然是剃头挑子一头热，无论朋友还是恋人的名号都是假。他其实不太在意英智君把他当作称手的工具来使用，因为他自己也和英智君一样，只把自己当作一把被选中的武器。

那他难过的是什么呢，难过的是他真的觉得自己从被肯定的那一刻开始就活起来，才有勇气越份地去求一些原本他不敢奢求的事情。

可其实即使走到这么逼仄的境地里，和英智君在一起的那段时间仍然是他生命中难得短暂又快乐的时光，快乐到哪怕知道之后会发生什么难过的事情，他也觉得那些事情仿佛根本就无所谓一样。有什么所谓的，说破天了去，也不过就一句英智君不喜欢他。

至少他曾经相信过，英智君是真的需要他。就好像他们第一次上床的时候一样。那天纺推开病房门，发现英智的脸不正常地发红，监测体温用的手环被他扯下来扔在一边，空气里药剂的味道比以往都要重。

纺站在原地愣了一会儿，不知道自己突然加快的心跳是为了什么。他走进病房，偏过身子把门关上，做了个深呼吸，才把自己莫名的躁动压下去。而后他开玩笑地问，英智君这是怎么了，把药瓶子打翻了么？

“你别进来。”

纺的脚步随着这声一顿，向着英智投去一个询问的眼神。

英智红着脸喘息，很艰难地把头歪到一边去，不看纺。

Alpha的易感期不像Omega那样频繁，平均下来两三个月甚至更久才会发作一次。他感到身体不正常地发热的时候，还以为自己又开始发烧，空气中弥散开的信息素味道和越来越往下半身汇聚的热潮却在提醒他，完全不是这么回事。他颤抖着手去床头的柜子里翻备用的抑制剂，拉开柜子却发现空空如也。

上次用完以后忘记叫护士准备了。他头疼地捂住额角，门被倏然打开，他下意识地把柜子往里一推，一抬头就看见纺正笑盈盈地看着他。

英智在心里喊不妙。

现在最不想看见的人。

“易感期。”他从喉咙里好不容易挤出几个字来。

纺这才反应过来似的，慌张地点点头，应了声“好”。

这表情看得英智心里好笑，纺看起来比他还要紧张，转念一想倒也正常。Alpha的信息素对Omega来说天生就是危险的信号。

“你还不跑，现在的我就像是张牙舞爪的怪兽一样哦？”英智现在的状态实在是不好受，勉强撑着自己和纺开玩笑。但他对纺的好态度也只到此为止而已，纺再多说一句废话，他就会马上把这家伙给赶出去。

“我……有什么能做的？”纺犹豫了片刻，还是开口问他。

你有什么能做的，你现在最能帮到我的事就是立刻在我面前消失。

他本来是想这么说。

英智长叹了一口气，感觉自己连喷洒出来的呼吸都比平时要炙烫一些，他把上半身靠回床头，闭上眼睛不去看纺。

“住院楼出去左手边是门诊部，去配药处，拿点抑制剂过来。”他说。

他听到轻轻的应答声，然后是门被吱呀打开又合上的声音。

直到他的耳朵里再也听不见渐渐远去的脚步声，英智撑起上半身坐起来。刚才刻意压制住呼吸的节奏现在不受控制地乱成一片，他急切地呼吸着，去攫取空气中那点若有若无的甜味……其实应该是没有的。

纺又没在发情期，哪里有残留下来的糖果让他捡。

兴许产生的只是幻觉，是他的身体想要和Omega交合的冲动叫嚣着，发了疯一样帮他不由自主地去回忆那股甜得令人心痒的味道。为什么回想起来的会是纺呢，他觉得那里面连一点对纺私心的喜欢都没有，纯粹是因为他只抱过纺这一个Omega而已。

可他越不想回忆，脑海里的画面就越是泄洪似的奔涌到他面前。夕阳下光线暗下去的图书室，胸口肌肤的触感，在他手里颤动着吐出体液的性器。

……好饿。

饥饿的感觉像是一把从骨骼里生长出来的刀子，绞得他所有的内脏都在发疼。

为什么当时没有伸出手，把那把糖果从糖果罐子里抓出来。

英智把手探到自己身后去，从背后把垫在他腰部的枕头抽出来抱在怀里。扁扁的枕头到底不如充实的肉体，双手环一环还抱不满，和他现在欲求不满的状态倒是很贴。

但他还是把头深深地埋在枕头里，填补环绕住他全身的空虚感，虽然这也缓解不了多少他那份难以启齿的欲望，聊胜于无。

纺好慢。

纺为什么还不来。

等待的每一分每一秒都难熬得像是把手放在煮沸的热锅上，英智觉得自己现在被分割成两个截然相反的人格。理智清醒的那个也好，迷乱疯狂的那个也好，都在心里喊着那个可恨又温柔的名字，期望某人下一秒就能出现在自己面前。

理智的那个想赶快从纺那里拿到能让自己冷静下来的抑制剂。

不理智的那个现在就想把纺按在床上狠狠地进入他贯穿他，把他玩到哭都哭不出来，玩到整个房间的每一个角落都被甜甜的信息素淋满为止。

……纺还不来，他怎么还没有来，见到他要好好骂他一顿。

英智红着脸，把自己身上宽松的病号服的扣子解开几颗，露出内里光裸的皮肤和肿立的乳头。易感期自慰他还是第一次，身上的肌肤比平时要敏感上好几倍，哪怕只是自己的手指蹭过布料在胸前的敏感处留下的滑动感，都能让他舒服得后背和半边手臂在发麻。他又把手往自己胸口探，缓慢又轻柔地安慰自己。头歪到一边，不知道在想什么，露出一个难为情又舒适的微笑来。

英智把被子又往身上拉了拉，盖住腰部以下的肢体，另一只手则探到被被子遮掩住的下身，已经半硬起来的性器顶端渗出黏滑的液体，沾得内裤潮潮的，晕出一小片透明的水痕。他紧紧地握住自己，手指有节奏地上下律动着。

脑子里开始不受控制地出现一个模糊的影子，他性幻想的对象。他要扣住他的双手，亲吻他的额头，在那家伙的隐忍和默许之下肆无忌惮地蹂躏欺负那具肉体。

门锁转动的声音，紧闭的房门被不期地打开。英智听到开门的声音，条件反射地抬头看向门口。

纺气喘吁吁地打开房门，手里还握着一个小小的药瓶，显然是怕英智久等，一路跑着回来的。

“英——噫！抱歉！”

他一开门，就被面前的景象吓了一跳，手足无措地往后连退了好几步，砰地一声又把门关上。

英智的眼神刚刚才对上纺的脸庞，连五官还没有看清楚，就被纺甩了这么一道门。他眯了眯眼睛，他直觉纺应该是很慌乱，关门的时候连力度都没控制好，这一声震得他心都在跟着颤，本来心脏就在乱跳，这下变得更难受。

不知道过了有多久，几秒，几十秒，一分钟。门把手又被轻轻地旋开，吱吱地咧开一道缝隙——只够让一束光或者一缕声音流进来的狭窄缝隙。

“我，对不、不不是，那个，我拿过来了，抑制剂。”纺开口，说一句话打了好几个结。

英智挑着眉，安静地听纺说话。这家伙刚刚在门外一直没有动静，就是为了想该怎么开口跟自己说这句话的吗？

那还真是白白浪费了那么长一段准备时间，纺这一句话说得乱七八糟，他差点就没听懂。

“要，呃，”门外的声音顿了顿，见没有回应，便又开口道，“英智君好了就和我说一声，我不是故——”

“进来吧。”

纺一愣，开口道，“这样不好吧。”

“你就这么开着门和我讲话，想让这层楼所有人都知道这里有个Alpha在发情？”

“不、不是。”

“那你就是想看我扛不住易感期，被这么折磨死。”

“哪有这种事情，请英智君不要再说——”

像是被他说的话刺激到，纺有些生气地推开门，一进来就愣住，连唇边的话也一下子被僵住的口舌扼断在喉咙里。

英智完全没有要避开他的意思，他退出去之前看到的英智君是什么样，现在还是什么样。

胸口的扣子完全解开来，顺着肩膀往下松脱，露出大片白皙的皮肤和形状好看的锁骨，暴露在空气里的肌肤因为动情而泛着一层浅浅的粉红色，而他的眼光像是盛着水一样，又软又清亮。

他朝着纺招了招手，声音柔和得不像话，“过来。”

太柔和了，柔和得不像是平时的英智君。像是编了个陷阱等着猎物自投罗网，才故意装出来这么一副温柔的假象。

纺抿住嘴唇，手里的塑料瓶子被他抓得快要变形，腿像灌了铅一样沉重，但他还是顺从地朝着英智走过去。

他从第一眼见到就喜欢的人，脱成这个样子坐在床上，还让他过去，好巧不巧还在发情期。

那就算是个陷阱，他可能也会心甘情愿地往里跳。

他不好受，英智比他还不好受，他以为现在被发情这件事折磨得狼狈不堪的人是谁。

虽然是自己让纺过来，可纺每朝他走近一步，英智就觉得迈出的那一步是踩在自己的心上，每一步都在他心脏上踩出一个浅浅的凹痕来。

吊桥效应投射在发情时候的心理应该叫什么？好想要这个人的身体，好想抱他，这样的欲望有多强烈就有多容易被误解成是爱情。

“纺像在躲会吃人的妖怪一样，真让人伤心。”英智见纺一步步的走得艰难，叹了口气。这家伙到底是在为难谁呢，他就不相信纺现在不想逃跑，毕竟他们当初签合同的时候，合同里也没有载明“必要的时候你得和我做爱”这样的款项。

纺不愿意吧。

他有的是办法让纺愿意。

纺听了这话身形滞了一滞，勉强撑起一个微笑来说，“怎么会。”

他果然不愿意。英智在心里想。

他上次明明只是存了个恶作剧似的坏心，他气纺瞒着自己第二性别的事，才故意耍了纺一下。图书室里信息素的味道早就弥散得悄无踪迹，却漏了一道蛰伏到他的心里，被消化成占有欲的模样，在自己最脆弱的这个时候跑出来作怪。

身体的欲望怎么比他的感情更先记住青叶纺这个人。

纺走到英智床前，内心不知道在挣扎什么，慌慌张张地说，“我放这了，那我先、虽然本来是为了别的事才来的……明天再……”

英智由着纺把药瓶子塞到自己手里，头垂下去，没有说话。

“英智君？”

纺不知所措地说了一大堆，英智一点反应都没有，纺干脆也不再说下去，转而关心起英智现在的状况来。

英智的手在发抖，他抬起手，好像要用很大的力气才能打开旋紧的瓶盖，一个没拿稳，瓶子从他手中掉下去。纺连忙伸手去接，勉强接住那个从英智手中滑脱下去的小瓶子，他笑了笑，说“我帮你开。”

然后他的手不自然地停住，是英智不知道什么时候抓住他的手臂。

“不要。”英智一下子把他的手拽住，朝着自己的方向拉，纺没意料到这个动作，抑制剂从两只手交错的空隙里掉出去，滚到了病床底下。

得，白接了，该掉还是得掉。

“好苦，”英智把自己缩在被子里，手还拉着纺不肯放，“不要逼着我吃。”

“不可以。”纺失笑，安慰地揉揉英智的头，像在哄小孩子，“生了病要吃药才能好。”

“又不是生病。”

纺茫然地望着英智。

英智君这是什么意思，他不太懂。

“不是吗？”见纺不说话，英智开口问他。

但他也没有要等纺回答的意思，又说道，“被纺讨厌了。”

“我没有！？”纺果然慌了手脚，急忙辩解道，“我怎么会讨厌你，我是——”

“我之前明明帮过纺呢。”英智不听纺的辩解，接着自己的话往下说。

“纺这么冷淡。”

“……恩将仇报。”

他脑子一片混乱，故意挑着能往纺心口子扎的话说。

纺对这些话想得很开。

“没事，”纺笑着说，“我知道英智君现在脑子不太正常，我不会介意的。”

“你才脑子不正常。”英智回嘴。

纺：……

这句话，也不要和英智君介意好了。

他不知道自己做错了什么，英智君才这么刺自己。会发情的动物都这么难搞的吗，英智君平常就已经够难搞的了。

他一边生涩地说着安慰英智的话，一边焦头烂额地想，英智君不肯吃药，那怎么办。要先把他的情绪安抚下来吧，那个、之前英智君怎么帮他的来着……

越想脸越红，他不好意思地低下头去。

英智歪着头，直直地看着刻意避开他目光的纺。

“看我一眼都不想。”他故意说。

“……”

“……当然不想啊。”沉默了好一会儿，纺才鼓起勇气，说了这么句话来，脸挡在头发遮住的阴影里，看不清表情。

英智眯了眯眼睛，问，“为什么？”

他话音刚落，扑面而来的信息素味道像是重物猛击在英智的太阳穴上，击得他一瞬间连意识都被抽离开，只有一片空白。等他再反应过来的时候，忽然觉得头顶投下来一片阴影，纺屈起一条腿跪在病床上，双手撑在他身侧，看上去是要把英智整个人都压进自己的怀中。

猎物上钩。

英智脸上露出一副错愕的模样，心里却在偷笑。

无论他说再过分的话，纺也只会苍白地和自己解释，不是的，不是英智君想的那样……

可他偏要用这样一遍遍踩雷的方法去探纺的边界在哪，放在平时他说不定不会对纺这么用心，现在的他不一样，他想让纺去做的是不方便直接告诉纺的事。

直接跟纺说，我不想要抑制剂我想和你做爱想要你的信息素，纺肯定不愿意，不止不愿意，说不定还会直接就被这句话吓跑。

所以说了，他有的是办法让纺愿意。

“因为，如果一直看着英智君的话……”纺努力地散发出水果糖的香甜气味，他还不太会控制信息素的收放，可能一下子释放得太多，病房里一时充斥的全是信息素的味道。少量的信息素可能是安抚，多了就变成催情，何况英智现在本来就在发情，这样的味道对他来说就更要命。英智朝身后缩退了一些，伸出手来，像是要抗拒纺的逼近，却被纺一下扣住乱动的手腕，按在床上。

“就会忍不住想抱你了。”纺轻声地把话说完。

英智眯了眯眼睛，眼神闪着晦暗不明的光。

信息素的味道甜得像毒药。

也是良药。既能害他，也能救他。

英智活过的这些年，吃药在他这里可以排到最讨厌的事Top.1，可就这一刻来说，这才是他想吃的药。

纺低下头，生涩地把嘴唇凑过来，要像英智君安慰他的时候对他做过的那样，给英智一个安慰性质的亲吻。英智君的嘴唇本来是苍白的，现在却因为动情而染上鲜活的血色。他刚想亲上去，英智却伸出另一只还能活动的手，双指并拢，把纺的嘴唇抵在半途中。

“想抱我啊。”英智笑。

纺不解地看着英智。

也不知道有没有听懂，纺伸出手，握住英智抵在他唇畔的手指，顺着手指一直吻到英智的手心。

他的嘴唇比起英智掌心发烫的温度还要凉一些，英智却觉得手里骤然摔碎了一朵燃烧的焰火，迸射的火焰落得他全身都是。他呵呵地笑了一会儿，没有把手从纺的手心里撤回去。

“……那可不能在这里。”

“应该在哪。”纺低声地问他。

“如果我是反派的大魔王的话……”英智没有直接回答他，反而扯到其他话题上，开始和纺聊他们曾经聊过的主机游戏上去。

“我是英智君的侍卫。”

这个答案让英智很满意，他坐起身，把嘴贴到纺的耳边，用说悄悄话那样大小的音量说，“那纺要保护我。”

“带着我逃到没有人的地方去，别被人发现哦。”

十分钟以后他把纺按在旅馆客房的门板上亲。

当然不是他们家旗下那种豪华的酒店，就医院旁边没走几步的一个小旅馆，病人家属不方便回家的时候可以提供住宿的那种。

有够没情调。

虽然欲火都烧到身上了，也不是什么适合讲究情调的时候。

而且也很掉价，至少对他天祥院英智来说是这样的，他还没住过这样廉价的旅馆。

现在他和纺的立场好像整个对调了一下，是他求着要索取纺，而不是纺主动为他奉献。这样的感觉让他很不喜欢，他本来是一个要把所有筹码都抓在手里才会安心的人。

可就算这样按住纺了，也一点都不安心。纺算是他抓住的筹码吗，只有这么一点点时间可以供他驱从供他使用，怎么在这么有限的时间把这个人利用的价值发挥得再大一点……但那不是现在应该想的事。

不要想。

英智驱开脑子里的一切想法，专心致志地去吻好不容易被自己拐骗到陷阱里的猎物。牙齿，津液，柔软的舌头，甚至是起伏的呼吸，他都想要。

他要抢得纺剩不下一点东西，自己才能苟延残喘地活下去。

反正你什么都愿意给我吧，把能容许你生存的空气也给我。

这个吻暴露了他太多私心的情绪，显得他整个人慌乱而茫然，反而是英智流失的空气更多，吻到最后他快要呼吸不过来。纺把双手搭住他的脖子，从方才予取予求的姿态变得更加主动，把自己口腔内的空气逼出来，让渡给英智。

一边亲着他一边被他推着往屋里走，英智顺着纺的动作向后不断地倒退，直到最后他的腿被床缘绊了一绊，立时便失去了平衡。两个人一起狼狈地跌坐在床上，交缠的唇齿一下子分开，拉出一道晶亮的银丝。

“接吻要学会换气啊，英智君。”纺胸口一起一伏的，平复着自己的呼吸。他从床边站起来，又弯下腰去，擦掉英智嘴角流出的唾液。英智不说话地看着他，心想纺竟然会说出这种话来。

你从哪知道的。

你跟谁学的。

但他转念一想，又不打算问，他可不想现在从纺的口中听见一个不想听的答案来。

什么算不想听的答案呢。

除了他以外任何一个人的名字，都是他不想听的答案。

可能是Alpha的独占欲在作怪。

他们从医院里“逃跑”出来的时候很匆忙。天气不算冷，只穿着单薄的衬衣也不至于着凉，所以英智只在自己的病服之外又套了一身宽松的外装。穿什么实在是不重要，反正马上就会脱掉。

他配合着纺的动作，由着纺扯开他下半身的裤子和内裤，露出耸立的坚硬的欲望来。他坐在床边，缓缓张开自己的双腿。纺顺从地跪下，跪坐在他双腿间的那一小块地板上，他急切地呼吸了好几口，才颤抖着把勃起的阴茎握在自己的双手里。英智轻轻哼出一声来，显然很是受用。

纺顺着那根性器的形状，从阴茎头到柱身再到根部的囊球，温柔地揉搓着。他现在倒是不在发情期，动作跟他的性格一样不紧不慢的，这样的性格平时应该会让人觉得很舒服，现在就无异于把英智架在火上烤。

纺愣了愣，手上的动作忽然停住。

“怎、嗯……怎么了？你倒是别就这么停着……”英智的呼吸也变得急促起来，他开口催促纺，很不满纺这样忽然把自己撂下来不管的行为。

“我，”纺这才像发现了什么重要的事一样，“我还以为是英智君把要喝的药剂打翻了，所以病房里才都是浓重的药味。”

他仰起头来看着英智，像是发现了英智一直不肯告诉他的小秘密一样，眼睛弯了弯，忽地展开一个笑容来。

“是这样啊，英智君的信息素原来是这个味道！”

“这种事情你给我早点察觉到行不行。”英智咬着牙挤出几个字来。纺一天到晚都在想些什么，迟钝得还没有个限度了。

“不是，”纺摇了摇头，手上又恢复了上下揉动的动作，脸色也变得红扑扑的，“我挺喜欢的……这种味道……”

英智有点费解地看着纺。

……这人不是吧。

故意说好听话逗他开心么。

纺抿着嘴唇笑，不肯接着说下去。

是很苦没错，苦到舌根，苦到充盈着整个肺部，又有一种回甘的感觉。

更重要的原因其实是，这样的信息素味道，和自己很贴。

他这么想着，就贴身上前，嘴唇凑到自己双手包覆著的英智君的分身上，低下头来，浅浅地在他的分身上落下一个亲吻。

这一亲就亲上阴茎顶端正不断渗出来的透明的液体，纺本能地用舌头绕着顶端的一圈，把湿成一片的液体舔干净，然后像是舔舐又像是吸吮地，难舍难分地纠缠住铃口凹下去的那一小处洞眼。

这不知道是有意还是无意的一吸刺激得英智差点射出来。他背后开始冒冷汗，费了好大劲儿才坚持住没被纺直接送到高潮。

顶到口腔里的话会是什么感觉，会不会比被用手安慰还要舒服。英智茫然地想着，双手抓住床单，手臂撑在身后，好让自己不至于舒服得脱力、舒服得撑不住地躺下去。

没料到纺并不打算去吞吃他坚挺着的欲望，那样的举止更是像不带目的性地随手逗弄一下小孩子。他轻轻把衔在嘴里的龟头吐出来，又用温暖的手掌包覆上它。

英智的心情一下子变得复杂了起来。

要说庆幸么也实在是庆幸，让纺用嘴给自己做无论怎么想都很难为情；要说失望么……那倒也确实是有点失望。

不过这样复杂的心情持续了连几秒钟都不到，他便无暇顾及这点微不可察的情绪。纺正在又卖力又迫切地讨好他，手指刮过包皮，套弄着去刺激着褶皱下藏起的冠状沟。英智低吟出声，眉头紧紧地拧在一起，眼神却渐渐地散下去。他抬起右手，将手背抵住自己的嘴唇，仿佛这样就能制住自己不断打颤的牙关。

刚刚被强行压下去的快感很快又卷土重来，酥酥痒痒的，像是在他的下半身堆成一堆越垒越高但底架空虚的积木，摇摇欲坠着，随时会有一阵风吹过来，打破这样危险的平衡。

他难受地动了动腰，这样的信号一下子就传达到了正握住他的纺那里。纺的手指在柱身上停了很短暂的一秒钟，忽地紧紧握住英智，撸动的速度一下子快了起来。

纺抽走了底架上最后一根积木，整座高塔轰然倒塌下来。这次饶是英智有再强的意志力，也坚持不住地屈服在一瞬间吞没他的快乐狂潮里。他难耐得浑身颤抖，大口地吐出肺里的空气，铃口浓稠的精液混着透明的前列腺液一同射出来，纺正低着头用心地伺候着他，这一射就完全喷溅在纺的手上还有脸颊上。

直到那根欲望疲软下来，纺才放开手，用手背擦了擦脸上胶白的液体，一擦却没擦干净，反而在他脸上濡湿成乱七八糟的一片。

纺仰起头，冲着英智不好意思地笑了笑。

“英智君，这样有舒服点吗？”

英智垂着头，好久才觉得心率恢复得正常了些。他和纺对视，纺细碎的头发垂到额前，遮得他都看不清纺的眼睛了。他把纺遮住额头的头发拨到一边，凝视着他。

“我、我去清理一下。”

做的时候还没觉得有多害羞，被英智这么看着，纺反而觉得有点坐立难安了起来。他这么说着就起身，在地上跪了太久，纺的双腿有点发麻，膝盖隔着裤子的布料也被磨得泛红，起身的时候不禁打了个趔趄。他努力定了定身形，转过身去，想要抽纸把泄在他手上和脸上的粘稠液体擦掉。

就在他转身的那个瞬间，他的手腕被英智扣住，往后一拉，纺本来就因为双腿发麻走路有些走不稳，这下一个没平衡好，干脆直接就摔到英智的腿上。他被英智从背后拥住，后颈的衣料被不耐烦地拽开，腺体处的肌肤上传来强烈而尖锐的刺痛感。

英智这一下咬得狠，把纺的皮肤都咬破了，松口的那一刻他甚至闻到充斥在自己口腔里的血腥气。极具攻击性的举动激得纺倒吸了一口冷气，第一反应就是赶快挣开这个危险的怀抱。英智松手，纺踉踉跄跄地向前撞了几步，转过身来，喘着气看英智。

“真是的，不要吓我啊。”纺抱怨地嘟囔了一句，想要和英智生气，看到英智迷茫的表情以后，他那点装出来的生气也装不下去了，说着说着自己反而先笑了起来。

“临时标记也要先告诉我一声啊。”

英智一脸无辜地看着纺。

脸上还挂着白色精液的纺。

好色情。

只有这一个想法。纺有说什么话吗，他没听进去。

“不、我不是在生气哦？”见英智没说话，纺还以为英智君真的以为自己在生气，便又开口为自己辩白。他朝英智走了两步，想上来抱抱他，走到一半脚步却突然像是被钉子钉在原地。

新鲜的空气像是一瞬间从他的肺部逃离开一样，纺忽然感觉嗓子像是卡了根刺，连呼吸都变得艰难又疼痛。他大口地喘息着，试图攫取空气中的氧气，脸因为缺氧而变得通红。

英智伸出一小截舌尖，舔了舔自己的上唇，满意地看着纺。

铺天盖地的信息素味道像是一个深不见底的漩涡，一瞬间就把纺整个人卷进去，组成漩涡的水雾包裹着他，顺着他张开的每个毛孔渗透皮肤，渗透进血管，和血液一起奔流向正在跳动的心脏。明明不在发情期，身体里渐渐抬头的欲望却比发情期的时候来得更猛。

不同于Omega自身的发情期，被临时标记的他现在短暂地成为英智君的附属品。Alpha的信息素对于被标记的Omega来说是不容拒绝的强制命令，一方的绝对支配，一方的绝对臣服。

我要你发情你就得发情，我要侵犯你，你就得张开大腿迎接我。

纺双腿不住地发抖，抖到后来连支撑着站立住的力气都没有，整个人摔倒在地上，蜷曲住身体瑟缩成难受的弓形。身体的温度迅速升高，穿着贴合的薄毛衣本来柔软舒适，现在却密不透风地死死扒在他的身上，腻烦而恶心。纺挣扎着扯了扯领口，细腻的针织毛线衫变得像是粗粝的砂石厮磨着他的上半身，像针刺一样带来细密又迟钝的痛感。

“我不舒服。”直到这个时候，英智才开口，回答纺先前问他的那个问题。

他不紧不慢地走到纺面前，单膝跪在地板上，伸出手来，顺着纺的脸颊抚到羞红的耳廓，又沿着侧脸的曲线，用屈起的手指轻轻地搔了搔触感光滑的下巴，像是在逗弄撒娇的奶猫。

饶是纺还没有完全丧失掉清醒的神志，可毕竟是被一个标记了他的Alpha这么坏心地捉弄，他哪里遭受得住，情不自禁地就配合着英智，亲昵地用脸颊去蹭那只温热的手。

“纺技术真烂，我难受得快发疯了。”英智一边逗纺，一边有意无意地说些话来刺激他。他说完这么一个完整的句子，才发现自己的声音哑得可怕，说话时候还带着点沙沙的尾音。纺才帮过他一次，他现在的状态倒是比纺要好上不少，只是，要是拖得太久了还是得不到他想要的东西的话，那他就不知道接下来会发生什么事了。

听完这句话的纺很不服气，倒不是出于什么所谓男人的自尊心，他只是一眼就看穿了英智的胡说八道。

“可是英智君明明射在我手上。”纺反驳。

英智像是被他说的这句话刺中一样，脸上玩味的表情不自然地僵硬了一下。

“刚刚也有舒服得哼出声来。”他偏头，躲开英智的抚弄，勉力撑着自己从地上坐起来。裤子的布料摩擦着下半身硬起来的某处，他扭动着腰身，轻轻蹭动了一下，后穴也开始分泌出粘腻而晶亮的淫水，似乎是在为即将到来的交合做准备一样。纺还以为这个蹭动的动作做得够隐蔽，却没料到这样的小动作在英智面前暴露得一览无余。

“说这种话实在是太差劲……唔……”纺保持着这么跌坐在地上的姿势，身体向前探，理直气壮地做出指责英智的姿态来。还没等一句完整的话说完，纺就痛苦地呻吟出声，弯曲起后背，像弓背的猫一样趴伏在地上。身体里新一波的热潮和房间里忽然又更加浓重了几分的信息素味道夹击住他，从身到心都被英智逼到无处可逃的境地。

“纺还能有力气这么责问我，”英智好整以暇地伸出手卡住纺的下颌，逼着纺抬起头来直视着自己，“这样不行哦，再听话一点嘛。”

他在家的时候对于调教下人着实是没有什么兴趣，全都是恭敬臣服的一个模子里刻出来的人，他倒是希望能有几个陪着自己一起任性的家伙。然后他认识了纺，纺和那些人一样又恭顺又无趣，偶尔倒是能有几句让自己也感兴趣的话来，所以他也并不讨厌纺。

虽然这张嘴，有的时候也会说出格外能刺痛他的话来就是了。

纺的眉头痛苦地锁在一起，额头上布满了一层细密的汗珠。到了这种程度都看不出来英智君只是在吊着自己玩的话，那他就不是傻，而是彻底没脑子了。这样被耍的感觉实在是难堪，难堪到他甚至生出了自暴自弃的逆反心理来。

英智君只会骗人，英智君的话根本就不能听。

“再听话一点嘛。”英智笑眯眯地，他贴得离纺近了些，把刚才的话又重复了一遍。

纺把自己的所有意志力都用来对抗英智仿佛带着魔力的命令上，清醒的理智竭尽全力地压制着Omega想要低下头来对英智君称“是”的本能，喉咙像是生锈的铁圈，转动不出卡在喉咙里的话来。

半晌他颤巍巍地开口，“英智君好过分，我才不……”

他还没来得及说完，下颌被英智一下子抬高到适合接吻的角度，炙热的唇舌封住了他所有的话语。不讲道理的深吻挑弄过他的牙齿，舌头，扫过柔软的口腔黏膜。刚刚才建立起的心理防线消耗光了纺所有的意志力，现在又被英智在那道防线上的要害上敲了一敲，一溃千里。纺眼神里残存的几分清醒强烈地动摇着，最后也渐渐地土崩瓦解，被迷乱所取代，他主动迎合上英智的动作，双手环抱上英智的后背，由着他在自己的口中肆无忌惮地攻城略地，索取着湿润的津液。

信息素的味道，英智君的味道。

英智在那片柔软的唇舌里找到他熟悉的那颗糖果。

不是纺主动释放出来的信息素，而是因为发情而不由自主散发出来的、“这里有个Omega正在等着交配”的信号。

现在的纺和他一样了，两个人都处在发情期。

英智放开钳住纺的下巴的手，转而探到纺的腰侧，用大拇指勾住针织线衫的边缘往上推，其余手指则顺着自下往上的动作在触感良好的皮肤上流连，这一下就把纺的衣服推到胸口以上，胸前红肿的两点暴露在空气中，因为遇冷而突起得厉害。英智刚想转过来去抚弄敏感的乳头，却被纺按住了手。纺将头往旁边偏，中止住这个动情的吻，胸口不停地起伏着，呼吸乱得厉害。

“怎么，后悔了？”英智笑呵呵地问他，翻过手心，扣住纺的五指。

“我……”

纺大声地喘气，单手捂住胸口，那里安放着的心脏疯狂地跳动着，快要从他的喉咙口跳动出来。

“是纺先说要抱我的，”英智勉强开口，语调听起来还有几分委屈，话尾带着像是撒娇又像是诱惑的尾音，“可不能不管我。”

话音刚落地，他就感觉自己握住的纺的指尖颤动了一下。

这就对了。他有些得意地想。

纺这样单纯又无趣的人最好拿捏了，只要他这么说，纺就绝对不会不理他。

这么温柔体贴的性格，哪怕自己故意骗他，欺负他，说他不想听的话，逼着他做他不愿意做的事……

也绝对不会和自己计较。

你是我的共犯，不管我们会以怎么难堪的结局收场，直到我们一起站在审判席前的那一刻为止，你到哪都应该陪着我才对。

要发情你也得陪着我。

到地狱你都得陪着我。

“我……”纺已经连一句话都说不完整，还停下来喘了几次，“我……我怎么会不管你。”

纺强忍着双腿浮软无力的感觉，努力地要扶住英智站起来，肢体交缠的空隙他又情不自禁地拥著英智。

“去床上。”他轻声地说。

“地上冷，怕冻着你。”

最后也分不清是谁搂抱着谁站起来。纺任着英智扯开他的衣裤，把他扒得赤条条的，他也不甘示弱地去解英智胸前的排扣，两个人纠缠着一起摔到床上的时候都已经一丝不挂。纺支起双手撑起身体，看着被自己压在身下的英智，一时间茫然无措起来。

他喜欢的人。他喜欢的英智君。

这样的英智君现在在和自己做这么亲密的事情。

他埋下头，虔诚地亲吻英智的锁骨，细密的吻向下蜿蜒，吻到肿胀的乳首，他用牙齿轻轻咬住一侧的豆粒，将它含在口中吸吮厮磨，又用手去揉搓另一边。他的安抚一定有起到作用，因为他听见英智君克制不住的呻吟和喘息的声音。

想吻他，想咬他，想被他填满，明明英智君不是美味的食物，但从骨髓里渗出来的空虚和饥饿却好像只有英智君能帮他缓解开。

要……怎么做才好呢。

他习惯为人付出，却没试过向别人索取。

这样的他不是人类，只能算是一个不成功的人类半成品，只能更深更用力地在英智身上留下更多的亲吻，好像这就是他存在的全部意义。

他没有心，他不知道怎么爱人，他觉得自己应该是爱英智君的，而英智君需要他。

那我就算没有心，也要硬生生地长出来一颗，再交给你。

英智轻轻地笑了两声，从床上坐起来。纺被他的动作带着，也坐起身，莫名地心慌起来。

他做得有哪里不好么？

英智君还是觉得不舒服么？

还是说——

“我知道了。”英智笑着开口，语气里带着几分轻快的挤兑的意思。

“什……么？”纺艰难地问他，这一起身又拉开了他们之间的距离，明明他现在恨不得紧紧地抱住英智。

不要让他的亲吻和爱就这么中断下去。

“纺是童贞。”英智一边说着，一边伸出手，示意纺再贴近自己一些。

“只知道要亲我，连下一步该怎么做都不知道。”

纺垂着头想了一会儿，膝行着贴近英智，岔开腿跨坐在他的大腿上，分开的膝盖跪在英智两边腰侧，直接坐到了英智的怀里。

“英智君……不也一样是童贞。”这种时候他竟然还有心思反驳一嘴英智，话刚说完就被英智很嫌弃地飞了一眼。

“张嘴。”英智心情不是很好地命令他。

纺顺从地张开嘴，英智把两根手指伸到他的口腔里搅弄，恶趣味地夹住纺的舌头，勾动柔软的舌肉缠上自己的手指。纺不明白英智君要做什么，亲近和情欲的本能却勾着他调动起舌头，缠覆住侵入口腔的手指，跟着英智的动作舔湿他手指上每一寸干燥的肌肤。英智抬了抬腿，纺顺着这个动作不由自主地又朝他滑近了一点。

小腹与小腹之间亲近的距离足以让两根炙热的欲望顶在一起，纺握住英智的性器，抬了抬臀部，就要把那根勃起的东西往自己的后穴送，而后便被英智空住的另一只手按住。

他越想彰显自己并不是英智君说的那样对床事一无所知的样子，反而越暴露出他的生涩来。

“哎，你真的不知道。”英智露出一个无可奈何的表情，把手从纺的口中抽出来，晶亮的口水顺着他的动作掉下来，掉在两人双腿交缠住的缝隙之间。

他还是决定好心提醒纺一下，“这么直接进去啊，你会痛死。”

纺抿住嘴唇，把唇角的口水抿干，然后露出一个笑容来。

“没有关系哦，因为我是、是不会感觉到痛的啊，就像工具一样……”

情潮不住地在他身体里翻涌，纺只感觉身上每一寸肌肤都无比地渴求被拥抱，英智君难得在这里这么耐心地和他说话，他却几乎一句都听不进去。

英智眯了眯眼睛，云淡风轻地问道，“是么？”

“当然……”纺笑，凑到英智的颈侧，环上他的脖子，用含糊不清的声音在他耳边低语。

“英智君可以……尽情地使用我，我无论怎样都不会……”

不会反抗你。

可这样的话他也说不出口。

明明平常他可以面不改色心不跳地持续散布问题言论，但这一刻就是莫名地难为情。

所谓近情者怯，大概是出于这样的原因吧。

“都不会？”见他说到这里就不再往下说，英智顺势问下去。

纺紧闭着双唇，不肯说话。

英智伸出手，从纺的双腋下穿过，整个儿地环抱住他，一只手掰开纺的臀缝，沾了纺口水的手指则顺着黏在臀缝处那些便于交合的黏滑液体，去摸索藏在臀肉里的穴口。

啊，找到了。

英智把食指没入紧窄的开口，而后他怀里的人难受地扭动了一下身体，不受控制地从喉咙里漏出一声呻吟来，然后又自虐一样地把这声呻吟掐断在唇边。

“不会觉得疼？不会生气？”英智接着方才的话题，把他能猜到的纺会说的话一句句猜过去。手指进入得更深，小穴受到了异物的刺激，开始条件反射地往里收缩，柔软的肠壁紧紧地吸附住他的食指，一吞一吐的，不知是要把入侵的东西纳得更深，还是想把它挤出去。

纺紧紧地咬住牙关，后穴被撑开胀满的感觉并不好受，英智前后抽插了一下，又送第二根手指进去，纺扭动着胯部，专心地和身后的异物感作斗争。他说不出这样的心情是多么的自我矛盾，他觉得只要能够把自己奉献给英智君就好，他不求回报，他不求英智君能够用同等热烈的爱意对他，那么他自然也不会主动地谄媚或者索取英智君——可是身体却在告诉他完全相反的东西。

想大声地叫喊出来，连着他的快乐他的痛苦他喜欢的心情一起，化在唔唔嗯嗯的呻吟里。可如果那样做的话，就会变得像是他在从英智君这里索取些什么一样，他怕英智君拒绝他的索取，为了避免看到灰暗的可能性，他宁愿连那一步也不踏出。

只是工具就足够了，只是工具的话就感觉不到疼痛，也不会失望。工具理所当然地不会知道什么是快乐和幸福，他只需要当个沉默又服从的木偶就好。

“哦，原来是不会叫出来。”英智笑着开口，才发现他的嗓子被情欲的毒药杀得快发不出声音来。声音变得低沉又陌生，他怔了怔，把自己这样的动情全部归咎于第二性别带来的灾难。

三根手指一起插入到能够容纳下男人性器的通道，撑开一个柔软而有韧性的开口，他随意地搅动着，淫水和空气在手指进进出出的搅动下撞击在红色的肉壁上，发出呲咕的水声。

“可我觉得纺叫出来会好听一点。”

比起肉体的疼痛，强烈的自我麻痹的倾向更是他察觉不到也克服不了的难关。纺紧紧地搂着英智，胸膛贴着胸膛，把头搭在英智的肩膀上。这么近的距离，他甚至能感受到英智说话时气流在胸口的颤动，颤动得连他的心脏都是跟着英智的频率在跳。

“说不定会和唱歌的时候一样好听。”英智不嫌事大似的继续说，方才紧致的穴口在他的拓张下被揉软，环绕住肉穴的一圈褶皱都跟着泛起摩擦出的嫩红色，生理性的蜜液随着不断的刺激流得越来越多，顺着他的手指一直往下，沾得半边手掌都是粘腻腻亮晶晶的液体。

一直以来，纺和他都是站在相同阵营的坚定伙伴，因而纺很少直接遭受来自英智的撩火，也就不知道英智如果成心要招惹他的话，他会在多快的时间之内迅速地缴械投降。一开始的异物感已经因为逐渐习惯抽插而慢慢消弭，被想要被填补的空虚感取而代之。

“纺，听话，”英智的眼神一点点黯下去，他情不自禁地偏过头，亲吻他的耳廓和柔软的头发，“叫给我听听。”

Alpha的占有欲在这一刻胜过一切，占在了上风。他特意又把自己的信息素催动得浓了几分，逼着纺按自己的意思做，哪怕这样浓烈的信息素对他自己来说其实是更加痛苦的折磨。

他现在迫切地要听到Omega屈服和哭喊的声音，来狠狠地挑动一下他的神经，满足他支配纺的欲望。

英智君才是正在唱歌的海妖。

纺咬住自己的嘴唇，咬得破皮的嘴角开始往外流血，他对抗着Omega天生要服从Alpha的本能，嘴唇翕动着，吐出一句“不要”来。

“什么？”英智拖长了声音，心下不悦起来，“我没听清楚哦。”

言下之意是，这句话你给我收回去，我允许你重新说一遍。

“不、不要……”纺的声音在发抖，还是坚持着又重复了一次刚才的话。

英智停住手上的动作，思考了一会儿，得出一个惊人的结论来。

“嗯……这样啊，纺不想要我呢。”说出这句话的同时，他把手从刚刚开拓好的穴口抽出来，也松开了箍住纺的怀抱。他扶住纺的双肩，轻轻地把纺往外一推，这一推他用的力气并不大，把纺和他之间的距离拉开了一尺还有多，恰好够纺直视上他的双眼。

这个动作他花了好大力气才做到。抱着纺逗了这么久，他自己额头上后背上也全是布满的汗水，下半身肿胀的欲望烧得他几乎全身的肌肤都在发痛。推开纺的一瞬间他觉得有点后悔，觉得刚才只是自己奇怪的胜负心在作祟，他在乎的可能只是一点：怎么可以是他先向纺低头。

但这样的后悔也只是很短暂地在他脑海里闪现过一下，毕竟他毫不担心垂死的猎物会逃脱开自己的陷阱。纺越动弹越挣扎，就会被他设好的蜘蛛网缠得越紧，人心么，说到底就是可以被他这么随便玩弄的东西。

果然，他刚放开手，纺就露出一个惊恐的眼神，像是害怕被抛弃的小动物一样，主动扑过来抱紧他，光裸的上半身相互摩擦着，摩擦过胸前的敏感点，酥麻的过电感异常地舒服，舒服得英智条件反射地又靠着纺蹭了蹭。

“不是，不是……不是这个意思……我、我要英智君……”纺慌乱地解释，解释到后来声音小下去，小得几乎快听不见。

他现在全身都是汗，下半身黏腻的液体糊得臀腿上全是，只能抱住英智的脖子，才能勉力支撑住自己不从英智的身上滑下去。

“要我什么？”英智意味不明地笑着看他。

纺沉默了好一会儿，喉头艰难地上下滚动着，终于放弃似地把后面的话说完。

“要你、……要你抱我……”

话语染上情欲的哭腔，眼眶里的眼泪也越堆越多，多到他看不清英智深沉的眼光。

“仅此而已啊。”英智很配合他，故意装作没听懂这句话的意思一样，他伸出双手搭住纺的肩膀，轻轻地抱了抱他，然后又把纺放开。

“这种简单的事，我可以做到哦。”英智眨了眨眼睛，邀功似地看着纺。

眼神里的意思很明显：你让我抱你，我抱了，我做得不错吧，快夸夸我。

“我要说什么……”纺终于忍不住哭出来，眼泪像断线的珠子一样掉个不停，他抱着英智，急切地去亲吻他的脸颊和身体，“我应该说什么……”

英智被微凉的嘴唇用力地讨好着，细细密密的吻在他肌肤上炸成一点一点的火花，给他带来满足的同时又在下半身凝结成更加迫切而滚烫的欲望。他一把抓住在他身上到处蹭动的纺，贴到他的耳边，暧昧地在他耳边说话。

“要我侵犯你。”

“是……”纺的声音哑得不成样子，化在一片亲吻的声音里，轻轻地重复英智要他说的话。

“要英智君侵犯我。”

他预设的心理防线也好，刚刚毫无意义的坚持也好，一下子就被这句话敲打得粉碎，他心甘情愿地听从英智的吩咐，念出了打开潘多拉魔盒的咒语，自然也要由他自己把接下来的痛苦和快乐都尝个痛快。

“你自己说的。”

英智神色自若地起身，纺本来坐在他身上，被英智的动作带着一掀，后背陷到柔软的床单里，眼前的景象飞速地被拉离开他的视野，只有英智的脸一下子贴近。

他被英智压在床上，双腿自觉地打开向外撑，性器毫不遮掩地暴露在英智面前。

“那你要好好叫给我听才行。”英智忽地弯弯眼睛，露出一个笑容来，用沾满爱液的手轻轻按住纺被咬破的唇角，把那点鲜血抹掉。纺的脸上还残留着他一开始服侍英智的时候没有完全擦干净的精液，现在稍微干涸了一些，潮潮地黏住他的脸颊，英智也便顺着去擦拭残留的乳白色痕迹，手上湿润的水意和胶状的白色混在一起，渐渐变得分不清彼此。

“啊，”他装出刚刚才发现的样子，小声地嘟囔，“混在一起了。”

纺泪眼朦胧地盯着背光面对着他的英智，艰难地伸出手，捧住英智的脸。

好好看的英智君。

柔软的暖橙色灯光打在英智君的身上，像是给英智君淋了一层橙黄色的蜂蜜一样。蜂蜜的味道一定会比糖果还要甜，纺看着他，这样好看的英智君，好像怎么看都看不够。

纺轻声开口，用英智恰好能听到的音量和他说话。

“英智君也和我、……也和我……混在一起吧。”

05.

他说完这句话，便勾着头亲吻上来，主动舔英智干涸的嘴唇。不算灵活的舌头认真地撬开英智的唇齿，细致又温柔地探索着每一寸亲密的空间。嗓子已经干得快要冒烟，口腔里却不断地有涎水分泌出来。平时都知道舔嘴唇只会越舔越干，现在两个人却像都不知道这个道理似的，不知是在互相给予还是在互相夺取属于对方的那点水分，最后演变成了氧气和水分的争夺战。

直到现在，英智才把这个落入自己陷阱的猎物满意地收入囊中。纺已经完全屈服于他，由着他搓圆揉扁都不会再有任何怨言，也得亏纺是这么温柔的愿意任他胡来的性格，否则他心里还真是有点没底，到底能不能把这个Omega推倒在床上。

装游刃有余，装得他可……难受死了。

英智这么想，嘴角便噙着点笑意，手指顺着纺的脸颊流连到他的胸膛，腰线，再蜿蜒到正在不断渗出透明液体的性器。英智用手轻轻蹭了蹭敏感的柱头，这一下激得纺没反应过来，粘连住英智的唇齿条件反射地咬了他一口。英智吃痛，赶忙偏过头去，逃离纺对他的这一次误伤。纺于是连声和英智道歉。英智有些气闷地鼓着脸，没有应声。

刚说纺已经完全屈服于他，转头就给自己来了这么一口，纺还真是会在一些奇怪的地方格外地不顺他的心。

英智顺着纺那根硬起来的欲望撸动几下，然后便撤开手去。纺垂着眼帘，本来被英智握住让他觉得温暖又舒服，现在英智君不肯给他，他就忍不住要自己去探弄起来。在英智面前暴露自己原始的本能让他害羞，但此刻哪里管得了那么多，他的手刚伸到一半就被英智抓住。

英智哑着声音，让纺自己把腿向外打开。纺老老实实地听从他的话，双手从腰侧颤抖着伸到下半身，握住两边的臀肉向外掰，流满淫水的臀缝被拉开，像是吸盘被拔离玻璃表面的瞬间发出轻微鼓动的声音。穴口旁边的褶皱也随着纺的动作被拉平。

即使先前已经做过扩张，对于紧致的穴口来说，要完全容纳下陌生的硬物还是有些勉强，蓄势待发的性器亲昵地贴住入口的边缘蹭了蹭。英智刚探进去，纺就挣扎了一下，过分润滑的下半身似乎要分泌出更多的液体把侵入的物体滑出去，穴口却反射似地往里缩，把那根欲望紧紧地衔住，不让它逃走。

英智屈起膝盖来跪在床上，勉力撑住自己的身体不失去平衡，他弯下腰俯在纺的身前，问纺，“会痛吗？”

纺没有说话，眼睛里却重新翳上一层层的泪水。他摇摇头，眼泪顺着他摇头的动作滑下来，滑过泛红的眼角，生成轻微的刺痛。可和下半身饱胀的、像是要被撑破一样的异物感比起来，这样微小的痛感已经几乎可以忽略不计。

“想点别的。”英智伸出手，合上纺愣愣地盯着他看的眼睛。纺顺从地闭上眼，眼睫在英智掌心微微地颤动，刺得他从手掌到心脏都在发痒。他故意把并住的手指按在纺胸前敏感的肿粒上，轻轻地旋揉着往下按，坏心地问纺，“几根手指？”

纺心里一阵崩溃，想不到英智君会特意拿自己最不擅长的敏感度问题来刁难自己。可见和英智君相处过的这几个月里，英智君早就把他的弱点拿捏得死死的。本身他感官较之别人就不是那么敏感，现在注意力又全放在肿痛的下半身上，哪还有精力去关心英智提出来的问题。

“三、三根吗？”纺注意力涣散着，有些心不在焉地回答道。

“猜错了。”英智笑眯眯地把按在纺胸口的两根手指抬起来，语音轻快地上扬，然后声音又一下子低沉下来。

“要惩罚纺才行。”

“不、……啊……”

刚才还只在张开的穴口探弄的前端顺着肉色的甬道长驱直入地挤进去，不知道男人的快感点到底在什么地方，英智只能凭着本能进入得深一点再深一点，直到整根没入、悬挂的囊袋紧紧地贴住纺的大腿内侧才停下来。纺控制不住地喊叫出声，软糯又淫荡的语调让他差点认不出那是自己的声音。他睁开眼睛，被英智的手掌遮住光线的眼前依旧是一片黑暗，被剥夺去的视觉补偿在其他感官上，生生把空虚的后穴受到的刺激放大几倍。被骤然填满的感觉震得他半边身子都在发麻，前面刺激得干脆直接射了出来，精液滴滴点点地溅在他的小腹上，让纺有一瞬间的失神。

这样失神的瞬间连几秒钟都没有持续到，在他身体里肆意攻城略地的东西缓慢地抽动了起来。眼前被夺走的光明随着英智手掌的撤离而重新落进纺的眼中，纺抿着唇看着身上的英智君，嘴角忽然往上勾了勾，原本就柔和的眉眼现在显得更加温柔。比起肉体上的被填补，他所感觉到的更大程度上是精神的充实和幸福，像是内心以来一直渴求却空虚的某处自生根的地方得到了填补，压得他连被撕裂的那点疼痛都觉不到。

“啊、啊……嗯……”

如果说一开始的喊叫是出于被撑满撕裂的惊诧和疼痛，那接下来的呻吟就更像是为了获取更多的满足而不由自主发出的求欢信号，黏软得像睡醒的奶猫，带着柔软又欢愉的情绪。

英智低着头，不住地喘气。汗水不停地滴落，很快地在纺的身上化开成同样闪光的水痕，让他连那到底是他自己的汗水还是纺的都分不清。心脏的跳动快得离谱，快到他分不清这份跳动是因为生理欲望的动情还是因为体力濒临极限而发出的预警。他凝起目光看着纺，还有空闲分出一点心思来想，无论是哪种原因都好，反正不会是因为纺。

扛不住易感期想要和纺做爱不是假，不过他也不至于把这种欲望误以为成是他对纺有什么异样的感情，真要这么以为了，他才是像纺说的那样，脑子有问题。

毕竟一时间抓住了这个人又怎么样呢。他是期间限定的商品，注定被自己放弃的牺牲品，早晚要离开他的不可能会有共同未来的人。

紧密的粘连和被包裹住的舒适感……倒也不是假。

这种矛盾的复杂的想法，狠狠地挑衅着他想要面前这个人绝对臣服于自己的本能。

你很舒服的样子嘛，能有多舒服，你有什么了不起的，我不给你你还不是只能摆着腰求我。

英智一开始还真的抱着让自己身下这个人舒服一点的心思，顶撞哪里纺能叫得更大声、他就故意去顶弄那块软肉。现在他看着纺那张失神而柔和的脸，越看越觉得心里堵得慌，到最后就变成了故意跟纺对着干。纺想让他顶弄哪里，他偏偏绕开那处敏感的地方，纺想让他快一点，他偏偏要慢下来，转而去亲吻纺身上其他的肌肤。直到纺也被那根名为情欲的稻草压垮到全无尊严，扭动着腰胯，主动迎合着英智的动作，让性器尽可能地摩擦过穴沟内的那处突起。

堆积的快感不断攀升，却因为他们合不上拍的频率，而一次次地被打乱本来就乱七八糟的节奏，漫长得像是一场到不了终点的旅途。被下半身饥饿的嘴吞吃进去的肉棒填满那片空虚，填补空缺本身就带给纺充实的感觉，可他还是觉得有发疯似的饥饿感顺着胃一点点爬上来，怎么吃都吃不够。

两个人身上都汗淋淋的，像是刚滚了一圈热水被捞上来。纺伸出手，紧紧环抱住英智，贪婪地顺着他的脸颊、喉结舔舐啃咬，再滑到形状好看的锁骨，在那具身体上留下来一串鲜红色的吻痕和咬痕。

穴口被撑开一个柔软的开口，紧紧地吸附着勃起的性器，任那根肉棒怎么捣弄，他的后穴都讨好地吸住入侵他的东西，被撑成相应的形状来。仅剩下一个指甲尖那么大小的清醒神志还会提醒他应该为这么淫荡的行止而难为情而害羞，下半身的软肉却不听使唤地狂跳，只会本能地绞住能给他带来快乐的东西不断地吸吮。

上面和下面的嘴都在竭尽全力地亲吻被他抱住的英智君。

意识到纺也在笨拙地生涩地回应他，英智的动作反而停了下来。他的嘴唇微动，刚想说些什么，就被纺凑上来的嘴唇堵住。他第一反应是觉得好笑，结束了这个吻以后，他就调笑似的问纺，你怎么一直在亲我，你想这种事到底想了多久。

然后得到了纺“才不是”的答复。

“因为英智君……总会、会说些，奇怪的话……”

奇怪的话？英智一时间反应不过来纺说的是哪些话，能够奇怪到纺宁愿凑过来亲他都要堵上他的嘴。

他这样想着，连侵略纺的动作都慢了几分下来。

指、逗着纺，要他对自己说那些又羞耻又放荡的情话吗？

还是他不小心把真心话说出来了？只是把纺看成准备随时用完就丢的工具？这种事情纺应该知道的吧，知道了才会任着自己这么胡作非为，不然他还挺难想象纺会因为帮自己做了几件事、和他聊了几段天就喜欢他的。喜欢也好，爱也好，都应当是更加波澜壮阔的、更加瑰丽而又浪漫的东西。

世界上根本就不存在廉价又真挚的心意。

倒是他这么一出神，纺以为又是自己没有配合好英智的缘故。他抱着英智，抬了抬腰，好让甬道里的每一处褶皱都更紧密地与英智贴合。英智看着纺，忽然就笑。

你不要我说，你管得了我么？

“呼……要说、当然要说……”英智喘着气，语气已经显然不像先前那样游刃有余，“要说……‘给我’，才行。”

“给你……”连想都没有想，纺就顺从着英智的意思说。

“不对，‘给——我——’。”英智一字一顿地纠正他。

纺眼神有些涣散，不知道有没有把英智的话听进去。

“给你……”

行，这就没听进去。

英智又无奈又好笑地想，那这倒不是因为纺故意不想听他的话，纺就是真的不懂自己想从他嘴里听到什么。

“无、论英……啊、嗯……英、英智君……”纺很小声地念道，说到最后话语消散在起伏的呼吸里，又被呻吟和吸气的声音打断，破碎得英智听不清楚他说的是什么。

英智本来也无意去探究纺到底想说什么，无外乎也是像之前那样吧。“无论英智君怎么对待我都可以”一类、让他听了只会觉得自己一拳打在棉花上一样的无聊的话。

英智头疼地挑着眉毛，很失望地说，“纺……你还是、别……说话了。”

你倒是从我这里求些什么啊，连这种时候你要的都不是我，你对我说几遍几十遍‘喜欢’都好，你让我怎么相信你呢。

“不对……嗯、……不对吗……？”纺问他。

英智没有回答他的话，粗重起来的呼吸声和下半身加快的频率代替他做出了回答。性器进进出出，囊袋一次次地碰撞着穴口边缘的一片软肉，把肉穴中分泌出来的透明爱液撞捣成稀碎的白色泡沫。

纺一开始还哭着叫喊，喊到最后声音就哑下去，只有小声的啜泣和断断续续的低吟。

英智君不想让他说话，那他没有说完的话也就断在这里，不要说出口好了。

无论英智君给不给我……给不给我……什、什么都好……

但我都……一定会给你的。

我会、全身心地为你打开，也全身心地臣服于你。

意识好像被全身的汗水融化掉，还留了一个透明的壳子，象征性地躺在已经完全停止了运转的大脑里，只有想要求欢媾和的本能支撑着此刻的生命顽强地延续下去，一息不止便至死方休。

他双腿止不住地哆嗦，纠缠着环住英智的腰，像是一只被海浪拍平在沙滩上的蝴蝶，全身被咸腥的海水浸泡过一遍，又张着湿漉漉的翅膀去抱他。

我的一切都可以给你，你要什么我都可以给你。

我藏起来不愿意跟别人分享的秘密，我爱你的心情，我活过灰暗的没有意义的十六年。

后脑一阵阵地发麻，酥麻的痒意顺着爬满整张脊背，最后和那片极致的快乐连通。纺条件反射地挣扎了几下，身下越被蹂躏就越显敏感的洞穴更是痉挛地颤动，到达高潮的那个瞬间他感觉自己像是被指甲拨弄过一遍的梳子齿，在齿尖上震动出令人心痒又舒适的颤音。

好舒服，舒服得快死掉了。

没死在对今世感到万念俱灰的时候，他就会先死在和英智君做爱的这张床上。

纺急促地呼吸着，忽地觉得自己的身体起了更加奇异的反应，身体更深处的地方打开了更加隐蔽青涩的通道。他愣了愣，有些不知所措，好久才反应过来发生了什么。

一个Omega自身到心都愿意奉献给侵入自己的Alpha，为他心甘情愿地打开生殖腔，那是爱意和责任的证明，愿意为他生儿育女，愿意给予他忠诚且绝不背弃的爱意。

第一次和Alpha做爱就被干得打开了生殖腔，他也分不清这到底是每次做爱必经的流程，还是只是因为他上床的对象是他这么喜欢的英智君。作为Omega的本能催着他从这份致命的危险中逃离，不要这么快就变成某个Alpha的附属品，而作为青叶纺呢。

如果英智君要他的话，他真的能说出拒绝的话来吗。

可能……说不出口吧。

纺眨了眨被水雾迷得不太清楚的眼，用力地看清楚自己面前英智君的模样，忐忑而又惶恐地期待着些什么。性器顶到生殖腔的开口，只差一个挺进的距离。英智顿了顿，他尽量让自己的声音听起来不那么颤抖，抬起手来，拂开纺被汗水沾得紧贴在额头上的头发。

“你怕什么，”他柔声地说，似乎是为了安抚纺不安的情绪，“我不进去。”

纺沉默了一会儿，笑着说“好”。

英智落在他耳边的喘息声已经接近于失速，纺的心跳也跟着这样失速的喘息声失控。高潮过一次的内壁不知疲倦似的、不住地收缩，要把温热的精液绞出来才肯罢休。英智全身颤动了两下，纺只感觉身体里一阵热流，私密的地方被注入不属于他的温度，陌生的温度把他体内冲撞的热潮抵消掉，像是暴风雨逐渐歇止下来。

原本撑在他身上的身体松懈地往下倒，纺接住扑入他怀里的英智，紧贴的胸膛让他能够清楚地听见英智心脏跳动的声音。他安抚地拍了拍英智的背，深深地吸了口气，强打着精神要挣扎着坐起来，收拾这片被他们折腾得乱七八糟的地方。

“累。”英智把头靠在纺的肩膀上，半张脸埋在柔软的床铺里，刚刚还居高临下地肆意欺负他的声音现在软下来，像要人哄的小孩子，“睡一会儿。”

还不忘把纺的手腕扣在手里，不让这个人这么快就逃跑。

“……嗯。”

仿佛身躯被抽离掉骨架，只剩下绵软而赤裸的身体交缠着搂抱在一起。

……

……

不知道过了多久，几个小时或者一个晚上。

感觉有什么东西悄悄地发生了变化，到底是什么变了。纺盯着明亮的天花板神志不清地想。

做到后来两个人谁都没有力气再收拾残局，就这么囫囵地睡过去。空气里交融着的信息素味道已经差不多快要散去，体液咸腥的味道却也因此更加明显。

全身仿佛散了架一样酸软，身上留下的吻痕，身下动一动就有液体涌动感的小穴。他条件反射地收缩，好不让那些因为性事而分泌出来的液体流到床单上，却发现这没什么意义。睡着的时候他被冻醒了一次，扯了被子盖到自己和英智君的身上，因而外表看起来竟然还能算得上一片整洁。

至于掀开被子怎么样么。床单早就已经不能看了，汗水，黏液，精液，或许还有口水和眼泪。

纺转过头，盯着旁边沉睡的人看一会儿，也不知道乐什么。他主动靠过去，发现就算盖了被子，旁边的那具身躯还是凉，相较起来竟然是自己的体温要高一些，他没多想就抱住英智。

纯粹是下意识的动作，无关欲望也无关爱情。

英智被这一下抱得醒过来，侧过头来看扰他清梦的人。

纺冲他笑。英智睡得还有点懵，睡眼惺忪地问他怎么了。

纺还是笑。

“没有事，英智君接着睡，”他说，“我暖暖你。”

英智听了便哭笑不得，这么一个赤身裸体的人体暖炉偎过来抱着他，这还让他怎么面不改色心不跳地接着睡。

他闭上眼，又睁开，再闭上又睁开。

……睡不着。

起来吧。

他撑着身子想起来，然后又放弃似的摔回床上。

也起不来。

“头好晕……”英智觉得灯光有点刺眼，合上眼睛轻声地念叨。

刚刚因为起身，身上的被子滑脱下来，暴露了他大片赤裸的肌肤。纺怕他这么一起来一冻又会着凉生病，赶紧又拉上被子，把英智盖得严严实实。

英智躺在床上，全身上下都少有地觉得舒适，像是一片被水浸泡开的叶子，每一道细小的纹路都被温暖地浸润着，充斥着肉体上虚假的满足和幸福。

这个时候，纺又想到自己刚醒来时候充斥在脑海里的念头，他终于找到了合适的说法，将自己的想法表述出来。

“一般来说，普通的同学会做到这个地步么？”

纺没有明说“这个地步”到底是什么地步。也不用明说，他指的是什么自然不言而喻。

“嗯……不会吧。”英智有点心不在焉地回答纺的话。

“朋友呢？”

“好像也不会。”接着心不在焉。

“那应该是什么。”

“男朋友？”英智随口一说，说出口以后觉得这话暧昧得有点过了头。他睁开眼，转过头看向纺，又觉得急急忙忙地再把这句话收回去未免显得矫情，便也没有再往回找补什么。

纺愣愣地看着他，然后笑了笑，说，“真的很像呢。”

英智觉得无所谓，‘朋友’也好，‘男朋友’也好，都是他和纺心知肚明的一个虚假的名义而已。他不信纺没有察觉到这一点，证据就是：他一次次地试探纺、暗示纺，纺却始终没有给过他什么意料之外的答案。

「纺很有用哦，所以我暂时不会抛弃纺的。」

「为了纺的人脉，我也会努力地和纺当朋友的♪」

纺的反应呢。

端着冲泡好的红茶，或者是合上手中翻到一半的书，笑吟吟地看他。

「英智君好像说了什么可怕的话？」

「咦，英智君，能再说一遍吗，我刚刚没有听清楚。」

英智就笑着摇头，「没有哦，什么都没有讲。」

没听清楚才怪了。以纺那样温柔细致到甚至有点神经质的性格，同学的闲聊他都能抄在本子上，事无巨细地汇报给英智，怎么可能会偏偏就这一句话没听清、没听懂。

这是什么维护这段关系不至于完全破碎的默契。

哪怕他存心要破坏这段关系，纺都会装作视而不见的样子忽略掉那道裂痕，然后在英智转身离开的时候往裂痕上贴一层无济于事的玻璃纸。

哎，还真是段烫手到让他想要尽快结束的关系。英智在心里叹了口气，他咬着牙起身，强忍着晕眩的感觉下床站定。

“英智君要干什么？”纺在身后问他。

“洗澡。”英智没好气地回头看他，“你还想干什么？”

他忽然弯了弯眼角，眼神有意无意地扫了一圈屋子里四散的衣物和皱得很淫乱的床单。

“还是说，”英智转过身来，一下子贴到纺的面前，用充满暗示性的语调说，“纺还想干点什么？”

纺觉得自己应该是脸红了，他现在脸上烫得厉害，不知道是因为英智一下子贴得他这么近而脸红，还是因为听懂了英智的言外之意才脸红。

“你一天天的真该少想些乱七八糟的东西。”还没等他反应，英智已经直起身，拉开和纺之间的距离，挑着眉毛看他。

纺缩在被子里想要反驳，怎么是他在想乱七八糟的东西。明明是英智君先把话说得不清不楚的，还要怪自己多想。

英智君有的时候真的很过分。

看到纺郁闷的表情，英智的心情变得好了点。他刚想转身，脚步却又僵住，他站在原地抿了抿唇，难得用很生硬的口吻对纺说，“纺也……一起吧。”

纺头顶冒出一个问号。

等他意识到英智的意思是要让自己和他一起进浴室以后，纺连连地摇头。

“不用了、吧……？”

虽然，但是，就……

他觉得刚才自己被英智君三言两语带到坑里了，反而很难不去幻想一些奇怪的事。

“你自己不好弄，”英智叹气，“过来，我帮你。”

纺一开始不明白英智所谓的“不好弄”是指什么不好弄，“我帮你”又是要帮他什么，直到英智拉着他进了浴室打开花洒，又要过来抱住他。

“咦、咦？……！”

纺条件反射地往后退了好几步。

“纺，你现在害羞是不是晚了点。”英智有点好笑地看他。

“我、我没有。”纺嘴硬，身体却没怎么反抗，任英智抱住他。花洒的水开得不是很热，对英智来说正合适，不会让他被水汽蒸得头晕，对纺来说就稍显凉一些，纺于是回拥住英智，把英智作为一个人形的温暖源……虽然这个温暖源的温度好像还没有纺自己的体温高。

英智环抱着纺，一只手从脊背往下落滑过纺的腰线，手指顺着臀缝没入红肿起来的后穴，纺条件反射似的全身抖了一抖，不安分地又往英智怀里靠。穴口的体液本来已经完全干涸，现在遇到水就融化掉，化在英智的手指上。修剪得平整的指甲沿着内壁的褶皱轻轻刮过去，残留在体内的精液顺着手指的抠弄汩汩地流出来。Omega刚开发过一次的身体现在正是敏感的时候，动一动就又从后穴分泌出透明的液体来。英智摸索了一会儿，精液都顺着他的动作流得差不多了，淫水倒是分泌得越来越多，被热水一稀释掉、就更流得他满手都是。

纺干脆直接就不敢看他了，抱着英智装树袋熊。

“这么喜欢我啊。”英智的眼神很温柔，用和平常差不多的语调和纺开玩笑，像是在安抚受了伤所以瑟缩成一团的小动物。

以他们本就相互吸引的第二性别，就算不在发情期，像现在这样抱在一起也是一件有点危险的事。像是察觉到这种随时都有可能擦枪走火的暧昧氛围，英智想了想，接着说，“但不要想现在再来一次。”

他说的时候没觉得这话有什么，说完了才觉得多此一举。

纺在氤氲的水雾里，又靠在英智的肩膀上，英智看不见他的表情。果然，纺听了这话以后就笑。纺看穿他的心思的时候，就常常会露出让英智心里发堵的笑容。

“英智君说这种话……到底是谁总在想乱七八糟的事情呢。”

“……”

英智被他噎住，开始想找什么话回击纺。

纺的心思却已经不在这里。他嘴上应的是一句，心里想回答的却是英智君的另外一句话。

他在心里想，就是很喜欢你啊。

从什么时候？第一眼见到这个人的时候，他只觉得英智君的脸苍白、柔和又好看。是从那个时候吗？

从英智君把「青叶」解读成「Blue Bird」的时候。

还是英智君谈起那个以「Fine」为主角的庞大计划的时候。

还是英智君明明病痛缠身，以为纺听不见，于是自己躺在被子里小声地默念“不要死，我不能死”的时候。

太多让他心动的瞬间，他都数不清楚了。

水顺着两人的头发、身体，不断地向下滚，打到地板上溅起淋淋落落的水花，像是下雨的声音。纺意识模模糊糊的，想起来另外一件事来。

好像是一两个月、还是更久之前？那段时间天气不怎么好，连着下了很久的雨。就连白天从窗户看出去，天色也总是昏昏沉沉的，布满了黑色的乌云。

英智先前请了几天假，那天还是他这个星期第一天来上课，教室里只三三两两地来了很少的几个人。他环视了一圈教室，把书包放在自己的位置上，而后绕到教室的另外一边。他拉开纺前座的椅子，把椅子调个头过来，坐在了纺的对面。

纺趴在自己的座位上，意识模糊，半睡半醒的，根本没有察觉到自己面前什么时候还坐了个人。

“纺。”英智戳了戳他的手臂。

没动静。

英智很无聊地用手撑住下颌，手肘抵在桌面上，开始骚扰他。

“纺、纺。”

又过了一会儿， 纺才抬起头来看他，侧脸压出来一道浅浅的红色睡痕。

“英智君……这不是能认出我来吗。”纺看着英智笑。

英智一听就明白纺这是在跟他开玩笑，纺在调侃英智君开学一两个月都没记住自己的脸这件事。英智无奈地说，你精神很好嘛，还有心思跟我开玩笑。

英智君说的每个字他都能听懂，但是要回应的时候大脑却锈蚀住，让他连基本的话语都组织不起来。纺愣神地盯着英智，然后额前的头发被撩开。纺没反应过来，乖乖地任由英智君对他做出这样少见的亲密动作。他忽然感觉脸红心跳的，翕动着嘴唇刚想说什么，英智已经伸出手覆在他的额头上，又比了比自己的额头。

“你发烧了？”英智问。

纺茫然地歪了下头。

“好像是有点热。”他仔细想了想，也用手往自己额头上一贴，“我觉得还挺暖和的。”

丝毫没有发烧自觉的纺被英智强行拉到保健室，往床上一按，又给盖上被子。

“呆着别动。”英智叹气，“我去给你拿药。”

纺迷迷糊糊地问，英智君知道发烧要拿什么药吃吗，不能看着名字熟悉的就随便乱拿，其实发烧的话最适合吃的是……

英智的动作僵了僵，赌气地回嘴道，纺真是担心错地方了，你在吃药这种事上的常识可不如我。

英智这一句话落到空气里，再缓慢地沉到地面上。纺可能是已经烧晕了，没有回答他的力气。英智沉默住，接着在医药柜里翻找他想拿的药。他一边找一边想，想着想着就觉得刚才单方面的赌气其实很好笑，他跟一个病得胡言乱语的人讲什么逻辑。

这个想法一冒出来，连他自己也被绕了进去。自己生病时侯说的那些话，是不是也常常被纺当成胡言乱语呢。

想到这里他的心情就又不是那么好。

英智没有试着照顾过人，毕竟他一直以来都是被照顾的那个。没照顾过别人的一个很直接的表现就是，他拿着毛巾，开始沉思发烧的人头上应该敷热毛巾还是冷毛巾。

纺是怕冷的吧，那就应该给他敷热毛巾才对。英智越想越觉得自己的想法很有道理，从滚热的水里绞干了毛巾就往纺的额头上放。

……好像变得更热了，纺的脸也烧得更红。

英智想了想，若无其事地又把毛巾掀开。

他盯着纺看了一会儿，便准备起身离开。纺不知道要睡到什么时候，他今天来学校也不是没有事情干的，还要去找敬人商量他们的计划，没有时间耗在这里一直看着纺发呆。他刚在心里打定主意，纺就睡醒过来，喊他的名字。

“谢谢英智君，还麻烦你一直在这里照顾我。”纺笑。

开口第一句就逼得英智没有余地。

说这种话，这还让他怎么走。

英智把脸别到一边去，随口问纺怎么会忽然病成这样。上次他见到纺的时候，纺还活蹦乱跳的。

纺很实诚地回答他说，可能是因为淋雨回家着了凉。

以纺这么周全的性子，淋着雨回家显然不会是因为忘了带雨具。前一天他放学准备去社团活动，半途被一个陌生的一年级同学拉住。陌生的同学小心翼翼地问这个看起来就很温柔的前辈，自己忘了带伞，可以暂时借前辈的伞来用么？

纺想了想，反正他现在也不回家，便问，要借多久？

他犹豫着回答，一个小时？也有可能两、三……不，一个小时！

纺便应下来，直到他结束社团活动，又在学校里白白地等了两个小时。

雨越下越大，丝毫没有停下来的趋势，他便抱着书包一路淋着回去。

“你对随便遇见的一个陌生人，都是这么好的吗？”英智冷不丁地问他。

“同校同学，也算不上是陌生人吧？”纺想了想，回答道。

“哈哈。”英智轻轻地笑了两声，“纺还真是个烂好人。”

“这话应该不是在夸我。”纺吐槽道。

“你要当夸奖来听的话，我也不会有意见的。”

校服口袋里传来规律的震动。英智把手机从口袋里翻出来，来电显示莲巳敬人，他一看便知道是敬人来催他。

他三两句结束了和对面的通话，便简单地和纺告别。

‘没有办法一直陪着纺，我也很遗憾’，或者是，‘好好休息，感觉好转了就打电话告诉我’。

这样必要的场面话，也是要说一说的。

纺却不怎么吃他这套好听漂亮的场面话，只是催英智快去忙他的事情，不用把时间浪费在自己这样毫无意义的人身上。

“英智君肯把时间花费在照顾我这种人，我就已经很……”

“说的那是什么话。”英智放弃似的摇摇头，打断了纺的话。他一点都不想听纺再散布什么自己是虫豸啊蝼蚁啊之类听起来就刺耳的言论，事实上他大部分时间都不太能够理解纺这种贬低自我的倾向。到底是从什么地方来的自卑感，明明以他的能力完全不用产生这种想法。

“纺也很重要啊。”他随口说。

至少对他的计划来说是一着绝对不能错漏的关键手。

纺听了这话愣了一会儿，忽地露出一个欣喜的笑容来，说，“嗯。”

英智有些莫名地看着一下子高兴起来的纺，不明白他应的“嗯”是在“嗯”个什么，也不明白纺一个人在那高兴个什么劲儿。不过好歹纺的情绪是好转了，那自己刚刚说的话应该也起了点作用吧，虽然不知道为什么会起作用。

歪打正着吗？他有点含糊地想，那这样也挺不错的。

他离开的时候，纺就坐起来朝他挥手，笑着跟他说，“英智君再见。”

纺说完这一声，就觉得其实自己该说的不应该是再见。

再让他从现在回到高中二年级的时候，再让他重新来一次的话，他肯定不会云淡风轻地说什么再见。

如果活了这么多年，从来没有人肯定过他存在的意义，从来没有人选择过他一起分享共同的命运，这个时候他忽然遇见一个人，这个人告诉他，你很有用，你很重要，你可以为所爱之人带来幸福。

那其实就没什么可供他选择的余地了，喜欢上这样的人是一件多么顺理成章的事。

为什么后来又会走到这样的境地，是因为自己从来没有告诉过英智君自己真正的想法？他还以为自己能做到的事情都会竭尽全力地去做，所以也不必说。还是说，是他把这些细小又琐碎的事看得过分重要了？正因为他沉湎于这样的时光，所以他无法理解那个要把骨骼一寸寸敲碎了扔到地狱里去的英智君。

纺抬头，眼前的景象像倒带一样往回流。梦境里的英智站在门口，还没来得及把门合上。纺忽然觉得心脏一下子提到了嗓子眼，他慌忙喊了一声“英智君！”

“怎么了？”英智转过头来问他。

“我……”纺垂下头，不知道该怎么把自己心里一团乱麻的想法说出口。

“因为……英智君让我觉得自己有了存在的价值，因为从来没有人像英智君一样这么关心过我，所以、所以……”

接在后面的那句“所以我才会很喜欢你”还没有说出口，就被英智的反问打断。

英智挑了挑眉毛，漠然地说了一句，“纺，你想的是不是有点多？”

心脏往深不见底的海里沉下去，沉个没完，不知道要落多久才够。

“我想多了么？”

英智把手扶在门框上，弯着眼睛笑了笑说，“当然，难道纺当真的？”

纺没有说话，他再看英智，发现自己穿着和英智同样华丽纯洁的白色舞服。他们站在属于「Fine」也属于「终结」的舞台上，英智柔和地笑着看他，嘴唇一张一合的，他听不见英智君的声音，英智君说的话他却句句都能想得起来。

“作为「Fine」的发起人我能告诉你的是，纺的使命已经达成了。”

“……作为、”

一股痒意顺着喉咙爬上来，英智剧烈地咳嗽了几声。纺下意识地想上前扶住英智，却被英智冷淡地避开，他伸出的手就落了个空。

“作为「英智君」，你告诉我你还想要什么吧。”

纺站在原地，动弹不得。

“想要什么都可以。”英智笑着，毫无觉察地跟他说。

“钱吗？那个是早就说好的。组合的话，「Fine」的队长青叶纺，在组合解散以后，无论走到哪，都会有一大堆人来招揽你吧？”

“如果我说想要的是英智君呢。”

英智愣了愣，不明白纺说的是什么意思。

“我还有很多重要的事情要做，所以……最好是能一次付清的？”

纺没说话，对面的英智也没有再说，两个人就陷入了长久的死寂。

纺落寞地想，那就没有什么好问的了。

你什么都可以给我。钱也好，一起背负过的罪恶和过去也好，辉煌的时代里永远有我们并肩而立的名字，可你唯独不会把你自己交给我。

那你还让我说什么呢，我想要你，英智君，我想要的是你。

他伸出手，要去挽住英智。这一伸手就从梦境里挣出来，纺看着自己的手，抓握住的不是英智君的指尖，只是一捧透明的空气。

纺起身，发现刚才是做梦，梦到他不愿意回忆起的过去。

有些话说不说出口的……说出口又有什么用呢，说出来也回不到心无芥蒂的过去，说出来也没有办法再坦诚磊落地爱你。

耳边传来阴雨淅沥和冷风拍打窗户的声音，他条件反射地抬头去看窗外的天气，却发现窗帘被紧实地拉上。纺盯着窗帘看了一会儿，打了个哈欠，好像只是从一场很普通的无梦的睡眠中醒来。

……

“所以才不想看见你啊。”他自言自语道。

06.

青叶纺去学校的时候被朔间零捕获个正着。

时间还早，校园里空落落的没什么人。早起就被迫在日光下活动的吸血鬼带着一股子低沉的起床气，把无意中撞到自己面前的纺误认成了试图攻击他的敌人。

有力的手掌控握住纺的手腕，纺被零的动作带得一个趔趄，身子被强硬地转了个方向背过去。纺仰起头，身后冰凉的手指探上他脆弱的喉管，他于是被危险的吸血鬼箍在怀里，动弹不得。

“等等等零君！是我啊！”他惊慌地喊出声。

后颈的腺体开始警惕地发疼，疼得火烧火燎的，像是忠实地替Alpha守护着他占有的领地。信息素的味道在空气里很浅淡地弥散开，本能地排斥面前抱住他的人。

“呀，青叶君。”零有些意外地放开手，他揉揉眼睛，看清楚面前确实是温良无害的青叶君。

“抱歉，”他叹了口气，“这样的清晨，吾辈的精神不是很好喏，把青叶君认成奇怪的人了。”

“没事。”纺理平摩擦得皱起来的衣料，转回身来面对着零。

“青叶君的反应有些奇怪。”零屈着食指撑在下颌上。他嗅到空气中信息素发散的味道，还以为是纺的发情期到来，在强行忍耐着生理上的折磨。

“要吾辈帮汝临时标记一下吗，可能会好受一点？”他好心地提议道，却得到了纺的回绝。

零挑挑眉毛，伸手探纺的后颈，没有理会纺做出轻微回避的动作。他的手指在触碰到那块突起地方的时候顿了一顿，腺体里埋住的Alpha气息像是从骨骼里散发出来，顽固而强硬地抵触着他的抚摸。

零有些错愕。

“永久标记啊，什么时候？”零突然起了逗弄一下纺的心思，“去年青叶君还是个乖乖孩子喏，逆先君知道吗？”

零君是这么八卦的人来着吗？纺有些头痛。夏目君当然知道，早就知道了。但是零君就这么大剌剌地把这个问题摆上台面问出来，这让他一下子怎么回答。

零像是不在意这个问题的答案一样，似笑非笑地又问道，“天祥院君？”

“……是。”

“哎。”零放弃地叹了口气，“早和汝说过，有些事情的界限还是分得清楚点比较好。”

纺没有说话。

零确实早就向他做出过类似的提醒。那个时候青叶纺二年级，分化出第二性别不是很久。和他心仪的英智君有了更加亲密的身体关系，纺温柔又碎嘴的性格就暴露得比以前还要明显。英智也毫不掩饰自己需要纺的意思，两人度过了一段无论感情还是身体上都特别依赖对方的时间。朔间零常常在国外飞来飞去的，很少有时间能回一趟梦之咲，他回到梦之咲见到纺的第一眼，就察觉到纺的身上发生了一些变化。

出于维护领地的本能，Alpha在感知同性别的信息素上向来敏锐，零没说两句就轻松从纺口中知道了他和英智之间临时标记的关系。零在心里暗自惋叹，他看不惯纺这样的生存状态很久了，之前虽然明里暗里地提点过纺，纺还是“道理我都懂可我就是不听”的可恶做派，该干什么还干什么。这个温柔得冒傻气的孩子怎么偏偏就是性别上有着极大劣势的Omega，被人骗了肯定也只会单纯地跟着别人走。

纺还记得零当时是怎么毫不留情面地让他远离英智。

天祥院君是为了要做的事情、可以连自己的命都不要的人，什么东西都能成为他手里的牺牲品。就算要杀死的是你的感情，他也不会因此而产生半分犹豫。

少对他寄予这种不切实际的情感吧。

而当时的纺又是怎么回答的。

他说他知道，但是不在乎。只要能帮上英智君，他就不会在乎自己能从英智君那里得到什么，又会失去什么。被肯定存在的价值也好，体会到信任的亲近的依赖的感情也好，在心里像春树抽枝一样萌生出的爱意也好，他从英智那里得到的东西已经足够多，就没有什么好再从英智身上索取的。

迈出一步索取他，面临的风险就是也有同等的可能性会失去他。

退后一步离开他，……英智君还需要自己，那么就没有理由离开他。

人心不足。

纺记得当时的零脸上流露出很无奈的表情，一副“跟这个人已经讲不通了”的模样，随便和他聊了两句便转身离开。

现在的零露出几乎相同的神情，却没有接着跟纺掰扯人生道理的意思。他狠狠地在纺的头上揉了一把，把纺那头原本就凌乱的头发揉得更乱，苦恼地说了句，“太难受的时候来找我。”

纺茫然地问零这话是什么意思。

零转了转眼珠，开始和纺信口开玩笑。

“比如帮青叶君换掉身上的标记，让汝变成吾辈的眷属之类？”

“且不提这种事是不是能做到，”纺却跟着零话里的意思、认真地思考了起来，“零君可以找到很多愿意把身体奉献给你的人吧，我这种人大概轮不上号呢。”

“吾辈可以做到哦。”零的表情很嫌弃，似乎很在意纺怀疑自己能力的事。他上前一步，有意催动自己的信息素逼近纺，把纺整个人包覆在自己的狩猎范围以内。纺退后两步，眉毛很痛苦地扭曲到一起，零见状立刻停下。

他不由得失笑，看样子自己是真的没睡醒，脑子里有一道弯转不过来：没有Omega心甘情愿的承认，这个标记也根本就下不到纺的身上。压制住天祥院君的信息素对他来说不是什么难事，可这势必也会让Omega遭受不同寻常的痛苦。

想到这里他又郁闷地在纺的脑袋上敲了两下，像是试图把纺的想法从他的脑壳里敲出来。青叶君这家伙到底在想什么呢，一天天的。

“其实吾辈的意思是，”零想了想，不打算继续刚刚那个没什么意义的玩笑话，“青叶君需要的话，吾辈可以帮你介绍相熟的私人医生，或者可以帮你把那家伙揍一顿。”

“天祥院君这样的嘛……”这句话说了一半，零便意味深长地不再往下说。

纺这么不会读空气，还是听懂了零的弦外之音。

「收拾天祥院君这种体量的，对我来说问题不大。」

纺眼角抽动了一下，觉得是自己想太多。

“……呃、谢谢零君。”

……

之前纺莫名其妙地请了一天假，现在再回到「Switch」的秘密基地，夏目很冷淡地剜了他一眼，什么都没有说。

宙蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来，扑到纺的身上。活力的孩子往他身上一扑，纺一个没招架住，朝后打了好几下趔趄。好不容易把宙抱在自己怀里，纺哭笑不得地揉了揉宙的脑袋。

“师父和宙、都好担心前辈啊！”宙从他怀里抬起头，眉头担忧地扭起来，“前辈生病了么？”

“现在好多了。”纺笑着，简单地回答宙。

“可是前辈的「颜色」，”宙有些黯然地盯住纺，并不相信纺的话，“现在很「难过」呐，前辈在难过什么？”

纺听了这话就愣住，一时间应不上宙问他的话。

“宙君，前辈之前只是很普通地掉进路边的井盖里了而已。”夏目对着宙笑，不动声色地把宙从纺身上抱出来，笑得跟之前那个给纺抛眼刀子的仿佛不是同一个人。

“现在爬出来了哦？已经不用担心这种废柴前辈了。”

“等等夏目君，这种事一点都不普通吧！”纺吓了一跳，连连摇头道，“而且掉进去会爬不出来的！会死掉的！”

“……”

夏目听了这话，脸色便沉下来。

“前辈也知道掉进去会爬不出来啊，”夏目冷笑，“我看你踩进去的时候倒是很开心。”

“不，说到底我根本就没有掉进去过。”纺觉得夏目对自己产生了什么误解，很积极地想要和夏目解开这个误会。

“少废话。”夏目嫌弃地偏过目光去，拒绝和前辈进行多余的沟通。他从桌子上把摊开的计划书拿起来，准备出门。

前辈既然听不懂他想说什么，那他也没有必要和前辈在这里浪费口舌。

……前辈真的听不懂吗？他在装傻吧？

纺转过头来，问夏目君要去哪里。

“和前辈没有关系。”

纺歪着脑袋，一眼就看出夏目手上拿的是他们为了筹划梦幻祭而草拟的计划书，以及申报活动预算用的申请表。夏目先前没有把这份计划书拿给纺看过，上面七七八八地改了许多，还没改完，后面几页还是空白。

“被英智君打回来了啊。他在有些方面还是相当严格呢。”纺从夏目手里拿过计划书，看着看着就笑起来，“怎么不和我说呢？”

“……”听到纺这么自然地提起这个名字，夏目奇怪地看了他一眼，然后哼了一声说，“前辈太碍事了。”

“累垮的话我还要照顾你，我可没时间。”

纺站在原地眨眨眼，“我觉得你直接说是担心我太累也没关系。”

夏目哧了一声，嘟囔道，才没有。

宙笑着在后面对纺比手势。

「师父很担心前辈的哦！但是不好意思向前辈说出口呐。」

午饭时间结束。午休的时候，英智在学生会室里迎来两名他现在并不想见到的不速之客。

弓弦听到敲门声便把门拉开，对着站在门口的纺恭敬地行了个执事礼。夏目和纺一前一后地走进学生会室，英智心里奇怪地颤动了一下。

前两天才那么亲密无间地抱过纺，现在距离又拉开得像陌生人一样，有点心虚。

不是很想见到纺，主要是想不好应该跟他说什么。

但纺主动来找自己，那他也还是有点开心的。

纺却丝毫察觉不到英智的想法似的，他的目光在落到英智身上以后不自然地冻住一下，而后又泰然自若地微笑着和英智君打招呼，把提交给学生会的预算申请表放在英智面前的桌面上。

英智弯起眉眼，扬着下巴点了点面前空着的座椅，示意纺和夏目坐下。

还没等他这种复杂纠结但总体来说还算是比较开心……的心情持续到三秒钟，他就皱起眉毛，脸色也跟着沉下来。

纺身上环绕着让他十分不愉快的气息。这气息像是恶作剧一样，没有要挑战他对Omega主权的意思，但却又确实能勾得他浑身不舒服。

纺被陌生的Alpha抱过。

意识到这一点之后他的好心情荡然无存，夏目和纺跟他又说了什么他几乎一句都没听进去，手里的预算申请表翻了又翻，也几乎一个字都没看进去。

“知道了，还有呢。”他心不在焉地应着纺对「Switch」修改后的预算案做出的说明。

真是的，跟他有什么关系。英智有点烦躁地想。于公他们现在不在一个组合，活动上压根没交集。于私他们早几个月就分手了，本来该一拍两散的，也就是生理需求这个问题绕不过去，才普通地帮个忙，互相利用一下而已。

纺爱被谁抱被谁抱，爱跟谁谈恋爱跟谁谈恋爱去。

……纺被陌生的Alpha抱过。

他坐在椅子里，面无表情地想着毫不相干的事，并且极不耐烦地希望这两个人能立刻从自己面前消失。

这两个人呆在这里，他连静下来好好地捋一捋自己的思绪都做不到。

“英智君现在不是很想见到我呢，我和夏目君马上离开比较合适？”纺看出来英智现在心思根本不在这里，便很“体贴”地说。

英智闷声说道，“你什么时候变得这么会察言观色了。”

纺迷惑地挠了挠后脑，“这话听起来好像不算夸奖我。”

“随便你怎么想。”

走吧，赶快走，再不走他都想张嘴赶人了。

“我不会留在这里招你烦的。”纺无奈地一垂头，“不过我刚刚说了什么，英智君也一句都没听进去吧。”

英智没说话。

纺说的这倒是事实，他没得反驳。

“好歹要认真听我说话吧。‘为什么这种情况不事先跟我说明’——这种问题也请不要再事后来问我。”纺有点抱怨地说，显然是以前发生过类似的情况、他因此遭受过英智无理的责难。

英智挑了挑眉，抱臂往办公椅的靠背上一靠，“你对我怨言很深啊。”

“怎么会。”纺轻描淡写地摇摇头。

“这样啊。”英智眯起眼睛，烦闷的情绪依然无从纾解，唇角却违心地勾出一个微笑来。

刚刚他确实想纺赶快消失在自己面前，现在这种想法却一点点地变质，拐到他先前没想到过的另一个方向上去。

“弓弦。”他忽然出声，喊住的却不是纺的名字。弓弦听到英智的话，马上从桌前站起身转向英智的方向，以示应答。

“桃李在哪？”英智笑着问他。

“今天有网球部的训练活动，少爷他在网球部那边。”

“本来想让桃李帮我转送给濑名君一份伴手礼，结果我忘记交给他了。”英智无奈地叹了口气，“可以麻烦弓弦帮我跑一趟吗？”

“是，会长大人。”弓弦一点头，笑着应下，走近几步，拿过英智放在座椅背后的礼品袋。

弓弦离开以后，纺和夏目也没有接着留下来的意思，该说的问题都已经说得差不多，英智还轻快地挤兑了几句夏目。

他几个奇人哥哥吵架都吵不过英智，夏目也没能从英智这多讨几句好来，气得转过去不理他。

纺哭笑不得地看看英智又看看夏目。其实他还是挺会劝架的，但是劝英智君和夏目君的时候，好像就从来没有劝成功过。

夏目郁闷地瞥了一眼纺，“走了，前辈。”

纺点点头，跟上夏目的脚步。

“等一下。”英智喊住已经走到门口、正准备离开的两个人。

夏目根本就没打算理他，听了这声也像没听见一样，推开门就出去了。

纺顿了顿，转回身道，“英智君还有什么事？”

“正好顺路。”英智站起来，走到他面前，“一起走。”

这话是个简单的陈述句，没带问号，也就没有纺拒绝的余地。纺想了想，不明白英智这个顺路顺的是哪门子路，难道英智君未卜先知，知道他现在要和夏目君回「Switch」的秘密基地去？

这个疑问靠他自己显然是想不通，纺便开口直接问英智，“顺路吗？英智君要去……”

哪里。

他话还没说完，忽然感觉身上一重，微凉的身体凑上来贴住他，把他整个人收在低温的怀抱里。

“你昨天去什么地方了。”英智开口，发现自己的嗓音沙哑得变了调。

“我？”纺忽然被抱住，还没反应过来，脑子里一片空荡荡。

“见了什么人？”

“发情期过了吗？”

英智一句接着一句地问。

“难受吗？还想要吗？还有……”

“疼不疼。”说到最后声音就小下去，小得纺都听不清楚他在说什么。

英智问完以后就沉默地抱住他，像是在等着他的答复。

“我……没有去什么地方，也没有见什么人。”纺愣了一会儿，也开始一个个问题地回答。

他的Alpha露出这样低落而无助的情绪，他本能地忍不住回拥英智，一只手覆在他的脊背上，另一只手则安抚地揉揉他细软的金色发丝。

“发情期过了，现在不难受了，嗯……”

要在意识清楚的情况下让他回答下一个问题，有点难为情。

“不、呃，不想要了。”

“……不想要我，想要别的人？”

这个问题问得纺莫名其妙起来。什么别的人，哪有别的人。

“没有。”

“不信。”

纺给他的答案他一个都不信。

纺有些疑惑，他不是很明白英智君问他的问题到底是什么含义，也不明白英智君这莫名的情绪从什么地方来。

像在质疑自己的男朋友有没有出轨一样。

“就算英智君不信，”他茫然地开口，“可我也没什么别的好说。”

英智听了这话，便咬着下唇沉默住。

“那我检查一下。”

“检查什……呃唔、嗯……”

纺还没反应过来，英智就赌气似地吻上来——比起亲吻，说是撕咬还更合适一些。

“……”

“……”

纺这张嘴，只有在亲吻或者做爱的时候能稍微合他心意一点，平常说话的时候就不知道是有心还是无意，句句说的都是让他不想听的话。

英智熟练地摄住纺的舌尖，狠狠咬住那截柔软的舌肉，纺“嘶——”地倒吸了一口冷气，艰难地偏过头去，躲开刚才正在掠夺他的唇瓣。

他的呼吸被这个疼痛的吻打得一片紊乱。英智却歪着头，意味不明地笑出来。

“真奇怪，纺不是不会疼吗。”

纺又喘息几下，稍微平复了一下被打乱的呼吸，便露出一个微笑来。

“不疼哦。”他说。

他都不知道自己是在对谁笑，反正没有在看英智君。

英智眸色一沉，并不满意纺这不配合的态度，他将拥抱住纺的手腾出一只，强硬地扣住纺的下颌，把他的脸正过来对着自己。

“夏目君会回来。”纺放弃地说，他想把目光移开去，颌骨却被英智托住，动弹不得，只能就着这个姿势被迫和英智对视。

他本意是想说，英智君就这么把自己扣住，夏目君看到自己没有跟上去，肯定要转回来找他，被夏目君看到他们这样其实不太合适。

这话听在英智这里却刺耳得很。他的脸色一片晦暗，心情也差到极点。现在是什么氛围，纺还在跟他提什么逆先夏目，去他的逆先夏目。他们站在学生会室门内，任何一个经过门口的人往里看一看，都会看到他们现在这样亲密地纠缠住的姿态。他抬手把门一甩，门骤然摔紧，在纺身后发出砰的响声。

“不理他。”英智收回手，按在纺的后腰上，扣住纺下颌的手指则朝里发力，迫使纺微微张开嘴，重新摆成适合接吻的模样。

然后再一次吻上去。

纺闭上眼，迎合着英智，也亲起他来。他习惯接吻以后，就从未在这一道上让英智失望过。可能是他潜意识里已经将这个举动看作对英智君理所应当的服侍，无论甘不甘愿都尽心尽力，未有懈怠。

温柔且带有安慰性质的回应让英智十分受用。结束了这个吻以后，他的心情稍微好了一些，刚才胸腔里郁结的情绪消散在柔软的接触里。更重要的是刚刚津液和呼吸的交换已经完全冲掉了纺身上陌生的Alpha气息，因而他心里无故萌生的占有欲本能也跟着冷静下来。

英智把头埋在纺的肩膀上。他的鼻尖蹭到纺的发丝，能够嗅到洗发水清淡的香味。

手穿过纺的身侧绕到他背后去，手指搭在曲线柔和的颈部。

皮肤下他种着的标记。

后背，腰际。

再往下，臀线。

只有他一个人能插进去的甬道。

没有其他Alpha进犯过的痕迹。

像是在确认自己私藏的糖果盒子有没有被人掀开盖子、偷走几枚糖块去。

纺一声不吭地，任凭英智一寸寸抚摸他。

不是逆先夏目。英智在心里推测。逆先夏目是一个信息素钝感的Beta，不会在纺身上留下攻击性这么强的气味。

还有谁。

被他永久标记过，严格来说纺是不可能和别的Alpha上床的，可纺身上那种陌生的Alpha的气味还是让他心情烦躁得很。

「你身上有其他Alpha信息素的味道，是谁。」

其实他也可以直接把这个问题问出来。看纺那茫然的眼神就知道，这家伙根本没反应过来自己到底在跟他说什么事。可那样的话，他在气势上就要输给纺一截。他可一点都不想看纺露出那样恍然的表情，微笑着戳穿他说，“这样啊，英智君该不会是在吃醋吧？”

这一个瞬间的好胜心，鬼使神差地就把他没问出口的这个问题彻底压了下去。果然，纺还是不明白自己刚才介意的是什么。纺不言语地想了一会儿，抿起方才被亲得红肿起来的唇角，把英智反常的举动解读为Alpha本能的冲动和攻击性。

“没有关系。”他摇摇头，以示自己不会对英智君刚刚的举动耿耿于怀。

“我还是很喜欢你，所以如果英智君需要我的话……”

他说到这里忽然停顿了一下，好像是觉得自己的姿态摆得还不够低，又把话音收住，又换了句话说道，“如果我对英智君来说还有一点微不足道的用处，我还是……”纺笑起来，表情很温柔，眼神里都闪着柔和的光彩，眼睛里却是一片泛然的空洞。

还是愿意把我能给你的都给你。

这个眼神落在英智的眼里，却显得冰凉凉的，把他心里最后一点无名的火焰也浇得熄灭。

又是这种不期待任何回报的，连想要求取他、占有他的欲望都没有的眼神。

他松开拥住纺的双手，向后退了两步，拉开他们之间的距离。被独占欲冲昏的头脑现在冷静下来，英智低下头，觉得自己刚才的行为讽刺又好笑。

他在干什么，吃醋吗？撒娇吗？像小孩子一样哭着闹着向纺要安慰性质的亲亲？

青叶纺是个什么样的人啊。他温柔，他迟钝得不行，他烂好人，他被自己这么彻底地扔到垃圾堆里，丢尽脸面，还傻里傻气地愿意说喜欢他，愿意分出一份温柔和爱意给他。

可纺还愿不愿意为他付出、愿意为他付出多少，那是纺自己的事情。

纺最爱他的时候，他亲手把这片真心拗成两半丢掉，那他现在是凭什么要求纺为天祥院英智的感情买单，凭什么再让纺开口说一次“英智君，我需要你。”

如果只是因为自己喜欢纺，只是因为自己后悔曾经推开他，就无视他对纺造成过的伤害，无视他心里对纺留存的这份愧疚，心安理得地让纺一直包容自己的无理取闹，那他到底是个什么贪得无厌的烂人。

是纺需要他才对吧，如果纺需要他，他就可以名正言顺地停下来，对纺的这份感情就不算是全然的自私了。

可纺又不需要他。

英智想到这里，突然觉得没意思得很。他深吸一口气，有些失望地说，“你在乱说些什么。”

纺的呼吸滞住了有一瞬，木然地看向他。

“是纺需要我，我才勉为其难地帮你的吧。”

英智说到这里，自己就黯然起来。他知道这不是事实，事实是他的确在吃醋，的确是他的占有欲在作祟，可事实也是，他也的确不再配得上纺的感情。

那么至少，这样说能让他心里的愧疚感减轻一点，也能让他看起来……不那么狼狈一点。

“我并不需要你。”

可这样说也不对。

英智看着展露在他面前的笑意一点点消散掉，然后那双茶褐色的眼睛里连光彩都不再有。

“纺……想要什么呢？你都可以告诉我，我还有什么能给你的？”

不行啊。怎么说都不对。

他难过，难过到极致了，反而笑了出来。

说不再需要他，问他想从这里要什么……

这不就和之前说给纺听的话一样了吗。

温柔的影子笼罩在纺的身上，然后影子也跟着碎裂开，像是斑驳的墙皮一点点剥落下来，露出里面崭新却冰冷的血肉。

“知道了。”纺涩然地说，声音听起来像是被抽干了所有力气一样，格外疲惫。

和他从未在英智面前露出过的、几乎能称得上是冷漠的表情。

“英智君，你没有别的事的话，我就先离开了？”

英智脸上还挂着那个虚张声势的笑容，笑吟吟地说，“嗯。”

他装作不甚在意地转过身，踱步到窗边，手指随意地敲弄着金属制的窗沿。而后他听到门吱呀打开，又被喀哒一声旋上的声音。

英智沉默了一会儿，难受得躬下身去。他坐在地上，双手抱着膝盖，把头埋到并起的两膝里。

情欲情欲，感情和欲望本身就是分割不开的浑然一个整体。他跟纺交往的时候，早就知道纺无论在感情还是性欲上都是保守得过分的人。但他在床上仍然可以好整以暇地逗弄着纺玩，恶趣味地逼着那个传统的家伙一边哭一边说出些不堪入耳的话，百试不爽。

“纺要一直当我的性玩具。”

“要一直当英智君的性玩具。”

“纺想要被搞得乱七八糟。”

“我想被搞得乱七八糟。”

他怎么都想不明白，他本来想把在床上欺负纺的这一套原样地化用在纺对他的感情上。向纺撒撒娇，纺就会如他所愿、依旧温柔地包容他，这样他们就又可以像高中二年级的时候那样，维持着情人一样体贴又舒适的关系。想不到这点骗弄人心的小把戏走到这一步，是自以为把持全局的他先玩不下去，玩不下去也就罢了，还变本加厉地反噬到了他自己身上。

你烦死了，走就走，反正你又不是没走过。

初恋么，大抵没有好结果。掰开了揉碎了说，什么喜欢什么动心的，搞不好都是肉体的温存带来的错觉，算什么初恋。他在心里这么告诉自己。

没有什么了不起，又不是重要的人，区区的纺而已，纺算什么。

……怎么能是真的没有动过心。

07.

他察觉到自己对纺动心是在什么时候。

原「Fine」解散的那天晚上。

那个时候英智已经靠着抑制剂扛过好几次易感期。针对五奇人的绞杀在即，何况身边还一直有个Omega晃来晃去，为了确保万无一失、不让这副身体拖垮他，从入秋开始他便一直吃的是双份剂量的抑制剂。

医生嘱咐过英智，双倍剂量已经是极限，不可以再自己随意加大抑制剂的摄入，免得和他正在吃的其他药冲撞在一起，产生不可预测的副作用。

那应该是他度过最光辉又最黯淡的一天。事实上无论他说纺“有用”也好，拿着钱拿着合同、笑着问纺到底要什么也好，并没有比往常说的话更过分。

「纺，你还有用的时候我是不会抛弃你的哦。」

「我不需要纺成为对我来说多重要的人。」

「我利用纺当然是因为看重你的人脉和资源啊。」

这样的话他到底已经有意无意地和纺说过多少次了？纺要么跟他打哈哈打过去，要不就是笑着问英智君说了什么，他刚才没有听清楚。

这让他怎么能认为纺是一无所知。

你又不是不知道我在利用你，你又不是不知道这份合约有期满作废的一天。我说过这么多过分的话，你都当不在意，都当没听清，那为什么反而是现在这个时候，你伤心了呢。

英智站在舞台的幕布后，浑身像针刺似的，皮肤火辣辣地发麻，像是做错了事、忐忑不安地等着家长责骂他的小孩子。他下意识地想去拉住纺的手，本能地向他亲近的Omega寻求安慰，纺却向旁边偏了偏身体，英智一伸手捞了个空。按照他们的出场方式，人气最高的凪砂和日和先亮相，随后出场的才是身为队长的纺和并不怎么起眼的他。

纺躲过他的动作以后，回头看英智，干巴巴地说了句，“该我们上场了，英智君。”

那双眼睛里没有笑意，也没有黯淡或者失望的意思，只是一片毫无波澜的平静。

纺说完这句话就转过身去，往舞台的方向走。这是第一次、纺没有停下来等他。

英智茫然地愣住了一瞬，跟着纺向前走。迈出脚步的时候他眼前一阵眩晕，恶心得想吐出来，心里酸胀的感觉像是鼓起一个气球，有根针刺过来就会随时炸裂。这种陌生的心情他从未体验过，英智赶忙把手探到衣服口袋，摸出包装袋里封好的几片备用药。时间紧迫到来不及让他仔细确认自己的身体状态，他干脆把那几片药全都囫囵地送到口中吃下去。

其他的事全都等演出结束以后再说吧，现在不能倒下，至少在还剩这最后一步的时候不能倒下。

可他吃下的哪一种药都没有用。

一直到演出结束，他沉重的身体和锈蚀住的心脏还是像撬不动的铁块一样。体力被过度地消磨，背后的冷汗一层层地浸透英智身上的舞服，他仓皇地躲到舞台后面无人的角落，等着观众还有负责场务的学生会成员乌泱泱地散去。

他已经快撑不住要倒下去，不想在这个时候再引起无端的骚乱。英智有些慌乱地在心里默念亲近的名字，期望着有哪个人能出现在这里。

凪砂君。

日和君。

纺。

……青叶纺。

青叶纺，好温柔的名字，让人联想到春天。

他一边想一边笑。

冒出这个想法让他吓了一跳。怎么偏偏是在这个时候他会想到纺，难道他从上舞台以来古怪的状态不是病情又在反复，而是抑制剂失效了？

意识到这一点后，英智的脸色变得比先前更加灰暗。他把身体靠在舞台背后的承力柱上，心脏狂跳。他皱着眉头，扯开衣服衬里，从衬里缝着的口袋中掏出备用的抑制剂。英智费了好大力气，才颤抖地捏住包装袋的一角，把抑制剂倒到手心里，手抖拿不稳，还往地上掉了好几颗。他攥住手里的几颗药片，一仰头全部咽下去，没有用水送，药片梗在干渴的嗓子里硌得喉咙痛，呛得他不停地咳嗽。

这一咳嗽，反而让他身体的情况恶化起来。体温骤然升高，身体里的热潮逐渐苏醒，他一时间僵住。

不是。

不是因为抑制剂失效才会想到纺。

是他错把想到纺的心情误以为是发情期的副作用，才会为了压制住发情期的生理反应而报复似的乱吃了那么多抑制剂。

被他误以为是生理反应的所谓发情期其实根本就没有到来过。

相反地，乱吃药的下场就是，他现在反而真的……难受起来了。

这算什么，自作自受吧。

苦涩的药片稀稀落落地融化成粗糙的颗粒，沿着食管一路剐下去，和他先前吃的那些药混在一起，撞得他五脏六腑又热又痛。英智放弃地低下头，膝盖发抖，身体不自觉地往下跌落。迎接他的不是预料之中冰冷的地面，而是有力地扶住他的双手。

“日日树……君？”英智稳住身形，有些意外地抬头，看见一个他以为绝对不会出现在自己面前的人。

“炫目的感情和身体的本能不同，没法完全靠药物压制住呢。”日日树涉放开他，有些无奈地摇摇头，“你没必要把自己折腾到这个境地哦。”

英智听了这话，不由地有些哭笑不得。听日日树君的意思，大概是以为他在借着抑制剂压制自己失控的情感。那他可能比日日树君想的还要迟钝一些，他一开始连自己秉持着的这份情感都没能察觉到。

“我要感谢你，愿意配合我、做被我们践踏过去的骸骨。”英智这么想着就嘴角上翘，忍不住露出一个笑容来，“至于其他事，即使是全然身为神明的你，大概也不能完全看清楚。”

“说这种话还真是让人寂寞。”涉挑着眉毛，把戴在脸上的假面揭下来，叹了口气。

英智歪着头看他，有些不解。

“所有人都敬仰你，世上无人不爱你，日日树君这样的人也会寂寞吗？”他问涉。

“天祥院君不明白呢，”涉微笑着颔首，“爱才是会让人倍感寂寞的东西。占有，期待，贪恋，愧疚，憾恨，究其所因，无不因爱而起。”

英智沉默了一会儿，说，“如果是那么扭曲、痛苦的东西……是我的话，就不想要它。”

“但人生来就注定在爱意中穷尽一生，”涉撑着下颌，露出一个思考的表情，“所以有些时候，爱会比「生命」更像是死亡的反义词呢。”

英智愣愣地盯着他看了一会儿，然后笑着和涉道谢。

“谢谢你，日日树君。”

英智从舞台后台转出来的时候，已经将近晚上八九点，学校里几乎看不见人影。刚才和日日树君说话的时候还不觉得有什么，现在体内的药和抑制剂搅在一起，撕得他从胃到四肢都痛得痉挛，下半身的热浪更是涨潮一样，一波一波地侵袭他的神志。

现在的他孑然一身，没有一个能帮得上忙的人在他身边。秋天的夜晚已经完全冷下来，寒风从骨头缝里渗进去，他却觉不到冷。其实对现在的天祥院而言，他最应该做的就是掏出手机来打个电话，让在校门口待命的保镖直接过来接他，回到那个冰冷惨白的病房里去，让医生处置他这具苟延残喘的身体。

可就这么转身离开的话。

他深吸一口气，朝着教学楼的方向走。

刚才涉说过的话一直在英智的脑子里来回盘旋。英智沿着楼道，扶住冰冷的墙壁向上走，他眼前是昏暗的楼道，心里则充满不可名状的迷茫。早就没有再去找那个人的必要了，就算找到纺又怎么样，他都不清楚自己想向纺问些什么、又要得出怎样的答案才肯甘心。「生命」是他从与病痛纠缠时就患得患失的东西，「死亡」跟在他背后吊着他、等着一个机会毫不留情地手刃他。他活着就注定一直被这两个词追着跑，生死对他来说是同义词，爱则同时是生与死的反义词。

他一步一步地向前走，越往前走楼道里就越是黑得一点光都看不见，眼睛里却忽明忽暗地一阵阵炸白花。

情欲是爱，胆怯是爱，占有期待贪恋愧疚遗憾痛恨崇拜，凡此种种无不是爱。那么即使要伸出手去，也一定只想抓住光明和美好的幻影，谁会去追求黯淡的、随处可得的东西。

过生日的时候也不会特意许“希望每天都能呼吸到空气”之类的愿望。

他驾轻就熟地在走到通道尽头的时候向左拐，扭开门把手。

「Fine」进行活动的时候，英智特意利用了学生会的便利，申请下一间专门供他们四人使用的训练教室。现在除了他自己以外，这间训练教室应该也没有人会再来。

他活这么久，从来没有人教他该怎么爱别人，纺被他刺得遍体鳞伤都不告诉他，纺也不教给他。

他对纺的那份感情是动心吗。

为什么，什么时候。

他连是什么时候动心的都不知道，就已经说出不可挽回的话来把纺给赶跑了。

这个问题如果换成纺来回答，纺一定会不假思索地、就像回答过很多次一样地回答他，“当然是因为，我一直相信英智君会给所有人都带来幸福。”

或者是，“我认识你的时候，就已经很喜欢你。”

纺一定连思考都不需要就会得出这种答案来。

英智合上门，往门背上一靠，感觉自己被安心而舒适的感觉包围著，空气中到处弥漫着令他舒服的气味。桌子上纺写了一半的笔还没有盖上笔盖。靠椅上放着纺出门前匆匆搭在椅背上的围巾。他没有开灯，轻轻地笑了两声，摸着黑跌跌撞撞地穿过重叠的桌椅，颤抖着伸出手，拉开训练室衣橱的拉门。

足够把他整个人都淹没的幸福感……

他动作缓慢地把橱柜里那套叠得整整齐齐的衣服取出来，展开，然后抱在怀里，头很深地埋下去抵在衣料上，抵住事实上并不存在的心跳的声音。细腻的衣料被他压出好几道皱巴巴的折痕。

纺的衣服。

纺的味道。

想要纺。

……想抱他。

英智抱着那件衣服，脱力地跪在地上，呼吸急促，双脸绯红，眼前被透明的水雾糊得什么都看不清，然后水雾凝结住，从眼眶里滑下来，一滴，两滴，三滴，在手背上濡湿成一片小小的滚烫的水痕。

如果他连自己到底是不是对纺动心了都不知道，那他现在发了疯地想见到某个人的欲望，到底是因为什么而起。

他这个动作跪在地上，膝盖实在是疼得不舒服。英智朝旁边歪了歪身子，后背贴住衣橱边的墙壁坐下，手往下半身探，隔着裤子的布料摩擦那块突出的形状。

门口传来“叩叩”的敲门声，像是透过门扉直接敲在他的心脏上。英智的背部一下子僵住，动弹不得。

没等他应门，门“吱呀”一声拉开一道缝隙。

纺几乎在推开门的瞬间就愣住。

英智没有刻意压制自己的信息素，苦涩的药片味道几乎充斥了整个房间，顺着纺的口鼻渗进去，渗得他喉头一阵阵地发苦。纺怔怔地向前迈两步，然后垂下手，心里一片乱。

他还没做好这么快见到英智君的准备，特意选这个没什么人的时间过来，也是因为他想着，演出结束的时候英智君的脸色很差，多半退场后就要直接回家去。趁着英智君不在学校的这个空隙，他可以来训练教室整理一些必要的资料。「Fine」既然已经解散，一些机密的文件——比如英智君给他的那份合同——他便想尽可能地收集起来销毁掉。销毁掉这些东西，别人就永远不会有知晓「Fine」真实情况的机会，他们在别人眼中也就永远会是光鲜美好的样子。

不过看起来他的运气着实不怎么好，好巧不巧挑了个最差的时间来，不止碰见了英智君，英智君还……在，嗯，发情期。

不是有抑制剂吗，英智君的发情期也不是现在吧，身体不舒服吗，现在很难受吗。

“纺啊。”英智沙哑地笑出声，他眼前被泪水蒙了一片看不清楚，眼眶都泛着红色，因而也没有偏过头去看来人。光凭这熟悉的气味，他就能够认出青叶纺来。

幻觉吗。

他本来差点就要以为是幻觉，可空气里属于纺的那股香软粘腻的味道、总不至于也是幻觉。

纺把门掩上，好不让信息素的味道漏泄出去。他站在黑暗里，刚刚想的问题一个都没有问，反而隔着十几步的距离问了英智一句无关紧要的话，“方便开灯吗？”

英智说，“暂时不用了。”

而后两个人都沉默住，没有说话。

“很丢脸吧，我这样。”英智笑着打破了沉默。

纺摇摇头，忽然又意识到这片黑暗里英智看不清他的动作，便又添了一句说，“怎么会。”

“……”

“需要我帮英智君吗？”纺笑了笑，问英智。

“我、”英智听了他这话却很黯然，他小声地说，“我没资格这么做了。”

没有资格再接受来自纺的、纯粹的好意和爱意。

纺想了会儿，其实他不明白这个“没资格”是指什么没资格。他觉着英智君可能还在恪守那张他根本没看的合同条约，所谓的“没资格”是天祥院英智没有资格再指使青叶纺的意思。

英智君不承认也不愿意接受他付出的情感，那他好像也只能把事情往公事公办的冰冷方向上想。纺便也很客气地和英智说“好”。然后他站在原地寸步难行，前进一步也不是，就这么沉默着离开好像也不是。这十几步的距离，就是他怎么都接近不了英智君的距离。

一片安静里，只剩下英智轻微喘息的声音，空气里流动着一种诡异的暧昧。他说完这声“好”以后就不再说话的消极态度，却反而激起英智的怒火来。

你怎么能装作这种无事发生的样子呢？你的感情如果是这么容易退缩的东西，那你是怎么坚持到现在的？为什么不在最开始被刺痛的时候就放手？你要是、你要是……这种无关痛痒的态度，那我的愧疚和爱意，要怎样才能对你有意义？

他想着就生气得不行，可他又明白，这火来得虽有因由、却没底气。英智挺着背坐起身，要从地上站起来，把纺揪住，好好问问这家伙脑子里在想什么。他猛地起身，昏灯暗室里看不清楚，一头就狠狠地撞上半开着的衣橱门，撞得他头脑发懵，刚才的火气也一下被钻心的疼痛撞散。英智吃痛地倒吸了一口冷气，赶忙弓下身去，抬手捂住撞疼的额角。

“……！英智君！”

纺双眼因为吃惊而猛地睁大，下意识地脱口喊出英智的名字。

这一撞撞得狠，橱柜门被英智一撞就吱呀地晃动起来，发出沉闷的颤音。纺一下子心慌意乱，他仓忙地伸出手按亮电灯，三两步扑到英智身前坐下。直管灯闪了两闪，灯光迟钝地照亮整个房间。英智被晃眼的灯光一刺，反胃的恶心感更甚，连反抗的力气都没有，纺攥住他的手腕，把英智捂住额角的手一点点拉开。

“我看看。”

英智放弃地闭上眼，稍微缓解灯光刺在眼睛里的刺目感，同时也阻断了纺关切地看向他的目光。他由着纺伸出冰凉的手指，轻轻地在他的额头上按两下。

“疼吗？”

“疼。”

“那这里呢？”

“还好。”

撞出一道红印来，好在没有流血。

不是很严重。纺暗自松了一口气，语气里也不复刚才似的慌张。

“我去帮你找药，还有冷敷的毛巾。”

他想站起身，目光往下落，在看到英智怀里抱住的衣服时身体难堪地滞住，脸色一下变得像纸一样苍白。

英智仍然闭着眼偏过头去，因而也不可能注意到纺现在的目光。他等了一会儿，没有等到纺的动作，以为发生了什么事。英智于是缓缓地睁开眼，眼前还浸着迷蒙的泪水。纺坐在他旁边，头很低地埋下去，卷翘的头发把他的眼睛遮住，一片阴影里看不清他的神情。

眼睛适应了惨白的灯光，已经不像刚才那样觉得刺眼。英智愣了愣，紧紧攥住手中柔软的衣料。他有点心虚地抿住唇角，等着纺问那个自己根本没法回答的问题。

他这是在干什么呢……抱着纺的衣服筑巢吗。

纺再开口的时候，声音紧得变了调，却没多问他。

“英智君，我帮你吧。”他涩然地说。

“……不需要。”

“你扛不住。”

“也不要你管。”

“……”

“……”

英智没当纺是真心对他的时候，自然什么玩笑都能开，什么话都能说得出口。现在知道那背后藏着他没想过的深情厚意，关心则乱，反而一句话都说不出来。他现在满心想着的是，怎么让纺赶快离开这里。

伸出手抱纺的话，他就会觉得自己是恬不知耻的罪人。

你是凭什么、在伤害了一个真诚爱你的人之后，还想让他在你身下婉转求欢呢？

可直接说的话，又该说什么。

纺，你真多管闲事，我让你走你听不见吗？要我把话说得血淋淋的，再扔到你面前一遍吗？

无论是选择伸手抱纺，还是让纺离开，怎么做都不可能让他的心里变得更好受。他这份迟钝的喜欢一时半会儿还消磨不掉，但他得说些什么、把纺给推出去，不要纺再留在这烦他，纺留在这他只会越想越想不通。

“说了不用了。”他想好了以后就笑，“纺，你不明白吗，你真是……”

“不要。”

英智露出一个意外的表情，没想到纺会这么直白地拒绝他。

一直以来，他让纺留下、纺就会留下，他让纺走、纺就得乖乖离开。现在他已经没有任何能够束缚住纺的东西，没有这个「束缚」意味着，他没有立场再差遣纺做任何事……同时也意味着，他没有立场再命令纺不要做什么事。

英智猛地听到这几个字，情绪便古怪起来。他有些不可置信地挑着眉毛问，“不要？什么叫不——”

纺起身，岔开双腿跨坐在他的腰上。

后脑被扣住，下颌被抬高，结在眼眶里的泪水一下子顺着眼角滑下去，把泛红的眼角挤压出滚烫的痛感，颤抖的唇瓣被熟悉的柔软含住，英智终于是没能再说出一句完整的话来。纺把英智抱在怀里的那件衣服扯开，手指探到他胸前，去解衬衫上的排扣。

纺一边慌乱地吻英智，一边在心里好笑地想，自己可能是昏了头。明明已经被拒绝过，还要这么紧追不舍地贴上来，如果再被英智君推开一次，这可比直接被抛弃还要丢脸。

有的事情不能仔细想，得不到答案的话就容易陷入盲目的狂热和单相思。就比如，为什么英智君会孤伶伶地坐在这、抱着他的衣服艰难地熬发情期。这个问题哪怕多往下想一步，得出的答案就足以沉重得把他的每一寸骨骼都压碎。

我也不奢求你喜欢我。

可是、可是哪怕一瞬间也好，既然你需要我。

我在这里啊。

你为什么不直接抱我呢。

是我一直没有理解你，是我从始至终不懂你要什么，如果你需要我主动爱你，那我也可以学着主动去爱你。

纺把英智前衫的扣子解开，光洁的胸膛暴露在冰冷的空气里，激得英智胸前两点乳头挺立起来。纺三两下脱掉自己的外套和校服衬衫，露出赤裸的上半身。秋夜的寒意冻得他不住地发抖，他俯下身贴住英智的身体，把自己的体温分享给英智，而后埋下头，温柔地舔舐磨咬耸立起来的乳粒。

英智挣扎着，想要把压在自己身上的重量推开，身体的本能却不会说谎，胸前的快感挑逗着他闷闷地呻吟出声，手指触碰到纺的脸上就化成贪婪而暧昧的流连。他双目无神地顺着触感温暖的脸颊抚摸到颈项，到锁骨，意乱情迷了好一会儿又忽地反应过来。他狠狠地咬破自己的舌头，咬得舌尖刺痛，口腔里都充斥着鲜血的味道。从伤口传来的痛感勉强敲打着英智的神志，他颤抖地握上纺的肩头，几乎是用自己最后一丝清醒和理智把纺往外推。

似乎是察觉到抗拒的意图，纺撑着身体从英智身上起来，脸上一片平静，眸色深沉，看不出他在想什么。然后他欺身压上来，用力握住英智的手，十指紧扣，掌心相贴着把他的手掌按在地上。他重新亲吻英智，把他口腔里弥漫的血气也分走一半去。英智眯着眼睛，被迫顺着纺的动作仰起头，张开的口腔被侵入得更深，呼吸也逐渐粗重起来。

由着一个Omega在他身上任意妄为，他的忍耐力已经到了极限，身上的皮肤干渴得快要龟裂开，体力和意志都已经被折磨得快到了崩溃的极点。他的上半身勉强靠住冰冷的墙壁坐住，才不至于就这么直接倒下晕过去。纺抬起头，恋恋不舍地离开英智的唇齿，英智君方才苍白的嘴唇被他亲得红肿起来，染上情欲的血色。纺满意地笑了两声，低头去解自己的腰带。

被英智玩弄过不知道多少次的阴茎。

而后是光裸挺直的双腿。

这下他浑身上下一丝衣料都不剩，赤条条地坐到英智怀里，和英智还算穿着齐整的模样相比，仿佛他才是发情期欲壑难填的那一个。

英智难耐地喘息着，任由纺拉开他的裤链，把内裤拉下去，掏出亟待发泄的生殖器。

“你……嗯、嗯……”

脆弱的欲望被捧在温柔的手掌里，动作轻柔地套弄着包皮包覆下的冠状沟。因为经常做针线缝织工作的缘故，纺的手上结着几个薄薄的茧，薄硬突起的弧度摩擦着柱身和龟头，只让英智感到更加舒适。拒绝的话语化在游丝一样的呻吟里，英智心里懊恼得很，偏偏身体又化得像滩水一样，只想亲密地厮缠住能够满足他现在性欲的人。

他扭动了一下身体，已经分不清楚自己到底是想逃得离纺再远一点，还是想要和纺贴得更近。

“我再说一次，纺。”英智压低嗓音，强行让自己的声音听起来不那么发抖，“从我身上下去。”

纺没有说话，也没有抬头看英智，而是固执地摇了摇头。他用膝盖紧紧地夹住身下人的腰侧，对准挺立的性器坐上去。没有前戏和拓张，身体也没有分泌出足够的蜜液充作润滑，肿胀的阴茎怎么都进不去，好几次从臀缝里漏出去滑到一边。纺咬着牙，额边沁出一层薄薄的汗水。他放开英智，一只手探到自己身后，并起食指和中指草草地撑开紧闭的穴口，向里面捅弄了两下，另一只手则安抚似地探到英智的额头上，拨开他被汗水浸住黏在额头上的金色发丝，指腹触碰到额头上肿起来的红痕。纺借着跪在地上双膝的力量直起身来，微凉的嘴唇轻轻落在那道红痕上。被碰到的伤处传来酥麻和烫痛混在一起的奇异感觉，蜻蜓点水一样的亲吻激起身体毫无关联的反应，英智条件反射地挺了挺背，后腰过电似的，一阵阵地发痒又发软。

“我……帮完你，就好。”

纺低声地笑了笑，肉穴被他自己草率地打开，把他吞吐过无数次的生殖器撑进干涩的甬道。没有噬魂销骨的快乐，连被填满的充实感都没有，纺忍不住大声地喘气，清秀的眉毛难受地扭曲到一起，肠道里细微干涩的褶皱像是密密麻麻的倒刺，粗暴冷硬的棒状物每往里进一寸就是刺钩在刮他的肠壁。

纺紧紧地锁住眉，用力地朝下坐下去。就算他不是第一次和英智君做爱，也从来没试过这么自残一样的插入方式。穴口被蛮横地撕扯开，亲密交合着的地方往下流出粘稠的血液。纺扭动着腰，上下吞吐起侵入他体内的异物。血液起不到任何润滑的效果，反而把冰冷干皱的痛楚又加重几分再反馈到他自己身上。

英智没有言语，他看着坐在自己身上竭力服侍他的纺，心里充斥着奇怪的难过和愤恨。温热的液体滴在他的唇畔、脸上，还有胸口。他探出舌头去舔，舔到闷热的咸味，和他口腔里刚刚被自己咬破的伤口中的血混在一起，也染上铁锈一样腥的味道。

他分不清掉落在他身上的是纺的汗水还是眼泪。哪怕英智不是被插入的那个，他也能知道纺现在绝对不好受。他想不明白这是为什么，就算初心再怎么是为了不再伤害对方也好，最后还是会让纺不好过。

“我都让你走了。”英智咬着牙，气闷地问，“你图什么啊，你受虐狂吗？”

纺没有回答他，不知道算是默许他的答案，还是因为在竭力取悦英智君而分不出神来回答。

隐忍却痛苦的表情落在英智眼中，让他心底愧疚地融化出一片柔软的地方来。

“……痛吗？”他顿了顿，温柔地问。

纺绞住他上下摆动的幅度小了下来，摇摇头，笑着和英智说，“不会痛的。”

他说完就又低下头去，胯部听话地重新动起来。这个答案他回答英智君已经很多次，说给英智君听的同时，也是说给他自己听。英智沉默了一会儿，脸色难看地坐起来，双手握住纺的肩膀，任性地把他往下按。

“唔……！哈、哈啊……”

他不期这一声宽慰的话语竟然招致下半身粗暴的顶弄，滞在他体内的肉刃狠狠地向私密的更深处捅。纺终于忍不住，大声地哭喊出来，嗓子里像是卡了一张粗糙的砂纸，被生锈的剪刀粗暴地剪裂开，卷起来刺拉的毛边。

英智好气又好笑地看着他，嘴角扬起一个报复似的笑容。这不是纺第一次跟他说“不痛”，他却是第一次因为这个答案这么生气。

英智实在是委屈，又很疑惑。他现在、脑袋里像烧开的铁水一样，动一下就摇来晃去的，炙烫得要把他整个人都熔化掉。下半身紧得发疼，跳动得失速的心脏在发疼，被卡了根鱼刺一样的喉咙在发疼，爬上血丝的睁大的眼睛也在发疼，浑身上下没有一处不疼，纺却在这里跟他说什么不痛。

你为什么不痛，你凭什么不痛，我恨不得让你痛得昏过去，你才能感觉到我在这么真切地抱着你。

我这么难过了。

这场并不会让他好受的性事在纺的坚持下强硬地进行到现在，已经不可能就此中断了。他垂头丧气地想了好一会儿，然后抱上去，主动环住纺的脖子，咬着纺的耳朵亲他。绷紧的理智全线崩溃，晦涩不明的感情和身体的欲望都在诚实地呼唤面前这个人，伤害他和爱他是一体两面的同一种感情，怎么割也割不开。

抽插的频率还不够快，还要再快一点再深一点。

至少要快到……我为你心动、为你心跳的那个频率才行。

……

英智坐在学生会室的地面上，无意识地伸出手，抚摸额头上那道早就痊愈的红印。动心是动过心，不敢再向纺索取的胆怯也是真的胆怯。现在他心里这种胆怯反而比喜欢的感情更加占上风了。那他还能做什么，明明知道不放手不行，他连当时自己到底在想什么都回想不起来，但却记得他自私地萌生了要永远占有这个人的欲望，想把纺藏起来、不让他走到任何地方去。

可是即使给纺种下一个永久标记又怎么样。他有点嘲弄地想。也没能让他们的关系恢复成以前心无芥蒂的样子。

不正常的关系维持在身体层面就够了，要不然还能奢求什么呢。

虽然这种滋味实在不好受。不好受就不好受吧，当是他主动伤害过纺的偿还。

纺面无表情地走出学生会室。比起心情矛盾反复的英智，他却显得平静许多。他想起英智刚才对他说的话，觉得英智君说得也没错，确实是他需要英智君，他没什么好辩驳的。

他偷偷藏起来的记忆里还留存着英智君所不知道的另一部分。

……

从英智君放弃挣扎，亲昵地抱着他亲吻啃咬的时候，纺就知道他这种接近于自暴自弃的奉献总归是起了点作用。和英智君相处这么久，他已经渐渐开始分不清楚，自己到底是出于什么原因，才会这么费尽心力地爱他。是因为单纯地爱英智君这个人吗？还是只是因为英智君肯定了青叶纺存在的价值，所以他在感谢、报答英智君？还是说从头到尾其实根本和英智君没有关系，他只是需要沉浸在这样奉献牺牲的自我感动里。

又或者是这几种原因都有呢？

他越想就越想不明白。白天他去找凪砂君，凪砂抱着安静地趴伏在怀里的兔子，和他聊天。凪砂认真地想了很久，最后对纺说了句，“……去追上他吧，纺君。”

纺从那时候模模糊糊地生出一个黯淡的想法来。他对英智君的爱意从始至终都不像他想象中的那么纯粹真挚，而是掺杂了许多晦暗幽涩、不能言明的东西。他以为自己对英智君别无所求，也不是真的就别无所求，他其实想要他想得发疯。温柔的笑脸湛蓝的眼睛顺着鬓角流下来的汗水，好听的呻吟白浊的体液炽烫的眼泪，他的痛苦他的爱他的欲望。

全都想要。

在舞台上纯洁无瑕的天使始终是灯光下的假象，他就是这样被麻木和贪欲染黑得连翅膀都振不动的模样。他相信只要他毫无保留地把爱意也奉献给英智君，那么自己也一定能得到回报。

可是他其实又得不到回报……得不到回报，这也没有办法。

他重新鼓动起来，交合的地方肉棒一进一出，顶弄着体内的软肉。纺满意地看着被他压在身下的英智君双眼迷离，脸色红得一塌糊涂，在自己费心的伺候下颤抖着高潮。粘稠的液体一下子注满他的直肠，顺着紧密嵌住穴口的柱身往下滑出乳白色的精液和黏涩的血。

麻木而深入的抽插其实没给他带来任何快感，他也不需要快感，肉体的疼痛和欢愉于他来说都不重要。那对他来说重要的东西到底是什么。他出神地想这个问题，身下淫靡的门户不住地收缩，紧紧地吸住英智不放，他继续轻缓地律动起来，仿佛是在顺应英智刚高潮过一次的疲软期。

得不到的话，换我来给予你就可以了。

Alpha升高的体温连一点下降的趋势都没有。两人的性器官还吸附在一起，英智背靠住墙壁，几乎是下意识地环紧纺的脖子，好不至于脱力地沿着墙壁滑下去。

英智一边喘息，一边凑到纺的耳边，暧昧地问他，“不舒服吧？”

纺下意识地躲开英智凑近他的举动。英智问他的问题他实在是不好回答，怕一个答不好、英智君又会像方才似的无缘无故生起气来。

“前面都硬起来了。”他嘴角噙着笑意，手往下伸，探到纺逐渐苏醒起来的欲望，用指尖轻轻揉弄正在往出渗透明液体的铃口。直接的刺激难受得纺扭动了一下身体。英智垂下眼眸，在床上调戏纺的话他说过不少，谁不知道情话要说得越色情才越好听，取悦性伴侣是多么理所应当的事。现在那些话他一句都说不出来了，能问出口的就只剩下最小心翼翼也最干瘪无趣的来。你会疼吗，你舒服吗，你都硬了，也让我来帮帮你。

他伸出双手，撑住纺的两边腋下，把他抱起来一点，纺不知道他要干什么，配合着英智的动作起身。这一起身，插在纺体内的肉刃就滑脱出来。被填满的充实感一下子离他远去，纺有些反应不过来，然后他被英智更紧地拥到怀里。两根肉棒交叉着抵在两人的小腹之间，英智握住纺抵在他小腹上的性器，这根东西他早就玩熟悉了，知道该用什么样的力度才能让纺舒服。沥沥落落的精液和鲜血不住地从纺的后穴流出来，混合成一片奇异的粉红色，被纺温暖的内穴暖出令人舒适的温度，粘在英智的大腿上。英智盯着那滩粉粉白白的液体，不知是出于什么心态，伸出手蘸了一些，然后往自己的口中送。甜甜咸咸的，还带着血腥的气息和性事的淫秽味道。

他屈起双膝，坐在他大腿上的纺借着力道向前扑，臀部不自觉地上抬。英智含住自己的两根手指，用晶亮的唾液沾湿，然后把手指抽出来，摸索着去探刚才草率地纠缠住他的菊穴。撕裂的伤处还在往外渗血，指甲蹭到穴口紧皱的细肉都会让纺不安分地挣扎。他眯起眼睛，明明纺都伺候他射精过一次，下半身在一次次的摩擦中也早就不断地有水流出来，他依旧只闻见纺身上非常浅淡的信息素的味道。和已经快要发疯的他比起来，纺甚至根本还没有动情。

只是几乎像是完成任务似的，在帮英智君纾解这份难以启齿的欲望。

手指熟练地伸进去，英智歪着头，这个动作正好可以让他把头靠在纺的肩膀上。不需要用眼睛看，他光凭对这具身体熟悉的程度，就能迅速地找到藏在肠道里的突起，揉按它，安慰它，就能迅速地让纺也变得不正常起来。

他的心脏还在毫无规律地狂跳，连喘息都变得艰难，肺部像是整个被蒸腾的水汽包围著，闷热得快要窒息，又迟迟找不到突破口。眼睛里不住清晰又模糊，把整片视野都糊得看不清楚，是因为生理反应而不住地往下掉的眼泪，顺着纺的肩膀滑下去，和他肩臂上的汗水混在一起。

纺的身体不自主地绷直，英智满意地从他唇边捕获到黏腻的呻吟。无法排遣的热潮和逐渐被唤醒欲望的Omega给此刻的他带来疼痛的享受。英智心情很好地露出一个笑容，柔和的眉眼被欲望浸透，手指在纺私密的部位撑开一个柔软的形状，好让纺重新接纳他挺立起来的性器官。

前端被嫩红的肉壁吸吮着，摩擦得他实在难受，他仍然动着腰，去撞纺体内隐秘的淫肉。换做以往，他就算顶撞到前列腺的位置也要装作找不到似的，逼着纺红着眼睛小声地说些下流的话来讨好他，他才得意洋洋地把纺想要的快感恩赐给他。现在纺依然顺从地坐在他的怀里，他却已经连一点迂回的余地都不准备留给纺。两个人的立场完全对调，英智伸出双手流连着摸过纺后背的曲线，再托住两瓣臀肉不住地按动，让纺随着他的频率上下摇晃。

敏感点被英智君拿捏得死死的，每一下都撞得纺身体酥麻，在淫肉之下积累起细小的电流。纺下意识地想要逃离，身体却屈从于向英智君臣服的本能，舍不得打散那点好不容易积攒起来的快感。

方才隐忍的低吟被愉悦的叫床声取代，冰冷的空气也染上几分旖旎的意思。他抱着英智，双手环绕着圈在英智背后，手指用力地陷到英智背后柔软的衣料里。纺焦急地喘息了几声，身体抖动两下，连点温存盘旋的时间都没有，就被英智直接送到高潮。被捅弄的仿佛不是他秘密的私处，而是连骨节都被一下子蛮横地敲碎，蚂蚁顺着骨背上的缝隙细细簌簌地爬进去，吸食他的骨髓。后脑一阵发懵发飘，纺双目浑浊，像是一下被抽干了力气，仰头要朝着后面栽。钻心的酥痒还打着旋没有来得及散开，在湿漓漓的媚穴里快乐地痉挛跳动。还没等他倒下去，英智就又一把把他捞起来，接着任性地一次次贯穿他。

……好难受。

又爽又难受。

肉棒从穴口进去撑满，挤满甬道内的每一寸褶皱，一下下地向深处撞击，撞得生殖腔的腔口滚烫发疼，紧闭的腔口被撞得一开一合，仿佛在渴望着追求更加深切更加情深意重的贴合。

“纺，给我吧……纺……”英智在纺耳边喃喃道，眼睛里完全失去光亮的神采，刻意压制住的占有欲鬼使神差地冒出来，身体最本能的渴求还是想要他。

给我你的欲望，你没能说出口的话，你爱我的心情……

可是我到底有什么资格要求你回头呢。

“你要什么……”身体深处的变化夺去他现在所有的注意力，纺有点没反应过来，意识模糊地问英智。

“你有什么。”

“那就什么都可以。”

“真的？”

纺没有说话。

英智乐呵呵地说，“果然不是吧。”也没把这话放在心上。

他说完又抱着纺，依存地在纺的胸口蹭了蹭，用舌尖打着转去挑逗敏感的乳珠。

纺还是没有说话。

那你说我还能给你什么。

纺坐起来，稍稍拉开和英智之间的距离，然后又拥上去，把英智紧紧地抱在自己的怀里，下巴贴住他的颈侧。英智以为纺要亲吻他的喉管，便配合地仰起头，等待他意料中的亲吻。却没等到。纺伸出手托住英智的后脑勺，另一只手则绕过他的腋下，抚上他的后背，沿着脊背的椎骨一节节地向上摸，摸到英智后颈上那道突起的曲线——正在尽职尽责地往出分泌信息素的腺体。

他感觉自己正顺着英智操弄他的动作往下滑，就又往起坐了坐，交合的地方绞得更紧。他垂下头，勾过英智的脖颈，用力地咬下去。

英智全身剧烈地震颤了一下，信息素骤然暴动起来。一个Omega试图去咬Alpha的腺体、这其中本来就蕴藏着强烈挑衅Alpha支配地位的意味。他低下头，不受控制地大口呼吸着，眉头紧锁，冷汗顺着额头不断滚落下来，原本律动的性器粗暴地挤进纺的身体更深处。

疼痛和欢欣最能消磨人的意志，Alpha为了彰显对Omega的绝对支配，有时也会借用自己的性别优势在Omega身上施加强烈的痛感。现在这种疼痛像是冰碴子一样密密麻麻地切割他的身体，难受得纺蜷缩起身子，一个晚上没想通的疑惑却在无法忽视的剧痛里彻底消散开，带着讨好的爱意和自我奉献式的满足。

如果爱一个人的心情本身就和他自我奉献的欲望息息相关，那么刻意区分自己到底是为什么会爱他，又有什么意义。

他这么想着就控制不住地笑起来，笑声和暧昧又痛苦的呻吟相互缠绕着，不断地从唇边溢出。他向下坐得更深，摆动腰肢的幅度更大，生殖腔打开，完全地接纳给他带来全部痛苦与爱的人。

再卑微的感情也总有克制不住想要独占那个人的时候。贯穿他，贯穿得更深一点，从肠道到生殖腔都不够。要贯穿到他的心脏，这颗心脏就算被你刺透了捣烂了都甘愿。要贯穿到他的大脑，在记忆里永远烙下我喜欢你的印记……我什么都愿意给你，我有这么喜欢你。

哪怕不可能真的持续到“永远”。

这一刻却依然会萌生“我可以永远爱你”的心情。

……

可其实，该说的话没有说开也不会再说开，别说种一个永久标记没用，就算种十个标记、每天都过发情期也不会有用。

纺摇摇头，把那段记忆从脑海中甩开，有点不适地伸手去抚摸后颈上烫痛的肌肤。腺体火烧火燎地疼，他才意识到自己刚才在动什么想法。

哎，英智君不需要他，不要也没什么。他停下脚步，心里平静得几近冷漠。他当初可以轻易地把被永久占有的权力交出去，就也没把这看作是能比他的感情更为重要的事。

永久标记，要洗掉的话。他把背抵在墙壁上，双目放空地想。

摘除腺体手术的风险很高，说不定会有什么严重的后遗症，身体也会变弱。

会失去生殖能力，也不会再被别的Alpha标记。

扛一扛就忍过去了，这也没有什么。

向来吵闹的轻音部室迎来了一位稀客。

一只惨白的手从棺材中伸出来，按在板壁上。朔间零借着力坐起来，百无聊赖地打了个哈欠，眼角跟着泛出一点困怠的泪花。

“真是少见的客人喏，青叶君。”他慵懒地朝着纺挥挥手，“来找吾辈有什么事吗？”

“想请零君帮我一个忙。”纺沉默了片刻，还是把这句话说出了口。

红宝石瞳孔的吸血鬼眯了眯眼。能让青叶君来找他的事？他可是前不久才跟青叶君有意无意地提过那么一件。

以「Switch」需要人手帮忙的名义、把两个葵君打发去找逆先夏目，又三两句把晃牙支走去买番茄汁。纺跟在晃牙身后，把轻音室的门关上，轻音部室里这下便只剩下零和纺两个人。

零抱着手臂，表情严肃地看着他。

“说吧，什么事？”

“纺。”

08.

这几天英智便一直没见过纺，也没再从别人那听见过纺的消息。

倒不如说，现在这样互相避而不见，才是最正常状态的他们。有生理上的硬性需求的时候联络一下也就罢了，闲着没事找纺干什么？本来就是他主动把纺赶走的，就算现在去找他，自己也说不出任何话来。

下午放学的时候，他接到家里司机的电话，说是在前往学校的路上堵了车，大概要再过半个小时才能到，请少爷在学校内稍微等候片刻。英智应了声哦就挂上电话，有些无奈地抬起头看了看昏沉的天空。

在门口一直等下去啊，像是没人来接的小孩子一样。英智这样想着，靠在校门口的墙上发了会儿呆，直起身子来转身往回走。

他盘算了一会儿，学校内的甜品店放学后仍然有一段营业时间，足够他在那里喝茶熬时间，便打算往花园露台走。走到教学楼拐角的时候英智突然脚步一顿，脸色也轻微地变了一变。

纺。

英智站在原地，没有继续向前走，神色阴晴不定的。他看着远处那个不期而遇的身影，而后又危险地眯了眯眼睛，看向站在纺身边的另外一个人。

朔间零。

他没有像平时那样，垂着眼撑着阳伞、假装自己是半只脚已经进坟墓的老头子，反而更像是一年前的那个朔间零。

他和纺什么时候凑到一块去的。

不过话又说回来，这两个人高中二年级的时候交情就很好，放学的时候一起回家也不是什么稀罕事。

空气里传来一股令人不快的味道——Alpha带有攻击性的信息素。英智之前没能从纺口中问出来的答案，现在反而直接送到他面前来了。

零原本神情严肃地在和纺说些什么，注意到凝视他的视线，敏锐地转过头来。

隔着很远的一段距离，英智不言语地和零对视。

零的眼神在他身上凝滞住一下，挑了挑眉，看出英智没有要上前的意思。眼神短暂地交汇之后，零的嘴角勾出一个戏谑的笑来。他抬起右手，伸出食指和中指抵在自己的唇边。

落了魔王亲吻的手指轻轻地落在身边人后颈上腺体的位置。像是被这个暗示性极强的动作刺激了一下，英智的瞳孔下意识地收缩，随后他感觉到自己心里的情绪翻涌起来，波动得着实没有道理。他垂下眼眸，平静地忽视了两人，转了个弯接着往自己原定的方向走。

“怎么了吗，零君？”

纺顺着零的视线转过头来，却什么都没有看到。他好奇地问零，是不是见到了熟人。

“没什么，吾辈只是觉得，现在的小辈一点都不懂什么叫尊老爱幼喏，”零收回视线，淡淡道，“我教训一下。”

纺有些迷茫，没听懂零说的话是什么意思。

零无意和纺在这个问题上多说，笑着扯回他们原本的话题来，“吾辈刚刚施加在青叶君身上的信息素，青叶君能感觉得到吗？”

纺顺着零的话摇了摇头。

“可以的话，我还挺不想听到你这个答案的。”零叹了口气，“走吧。”

纺被零前后矛盾的语气绕得有点晕，他露出一个为难的表情来，问道，“所以，零君现在用的是什么人设？”

零的脚步不自然地僵住，像是被纺的话戳到了痛处。他嫌弃地“啧”了一声，推着纺往校门口赶。

“就你话多。”他边赶边说。

英智走到花园露台，刚才还想着要喝茶的好心情现在已经一扫而空。胃难受地瑟缩着，他有点脸色不好地坐到露台的藤椅上，安静地一言不发。

他坐了一会儿，身边的草丛息息簌簌地响动起来。英智偏过头去，看见一个影子摇摇晃晃地从地上站起来。

“呀，小～英，”朔间凛月揉了揉眼睛，笑着挥挥手和他打招呼，“早安♪”

“现在已经是黄昏了哦，”英智有点哭笑不得地看着睡懵的凛月，“凛月君睡在这里，很容易着凉的。”

凛月伸手，用手指轻轻梳了梳头发，把刮在头上的叶子拨落下来。他任性地摇摇头，说，“白天的气温太高了，这样的温度才正好呢。”而后仿佛是为了印证英智的话似的，傍晚的凉风忽地来袭，吹得凛月不自主地打了个寒颤。爱撒娇的吸血鬼一下子忘了刚才自己说过什么话，亲近地扑过来抱住英智的胳膊取暖。

然后又很嫌弃地松开。

“小～英、是不是碰见了「那个家伙」。”他有点情绪不好地说。

能让凛月用「那个家伙」代称的，除了朔间零估计也没有别人。英智愣了一下，想不到凛月的嗅觉倒十分敏锐，这都能让他察觉出来。

凛月“哼”地一转头，说，那种味道闻到一点就够让人反胃的了。然后他问英智，那小～英有没有看见他那个混蛋兄长往哪个方向走，如果那家伙今天也不回家的话，他就可以放心地回家去。

英智皱了皱眉，从凛月的话里精准地捕捉到了一句“也不回家”。

“嗯，我这段时间过得很开心哦。”凛月说。

他不情愿承认为「兄长」的那个人，这两天在为一个Omega的事情忙前忙后，还特意为此带着这个Omega去找过朔间家的私人医生。不用担心有个成天哭哭撒娇的兄长猝不及防地扑过来纠缠他，朔间凛月最近心情很好。

“小～英认识他的吧，是青叶哥哥哦？你们之前明明关系很亲密。”

“合作过一段时间而已，”英智淡淡回答道，“交情不深。”

凛月盯着他看，眼神里露出猫一样狡黠的光。

“哦，原来这样。”凛月意味深长地点点头，没有过多地纠结“这两个人的交情不深”这个问题。他顿了顿，然后若无其事地露出一个抱怨的神情来。

“小～英，你听我说啊，兄长他好狡猾。”他有些气鼓鼓地说。

“青叶哥哥明明是看起来很保守的人，竟然已经被永久标记过了，兄长在很积极地帮他洗掉这个标记呢。”凛月托住下巴，露出一个思考的表情，“为什么要对青叶哥哥这么上心，是因为想抱他吗？”

甜蜜而亲昵的一声声“青叶哥哥”听得英智心烦意乱的。他没有说话，心知现在不应该陷入这么难堪的沉默，这只会让他现在的情绪更加暴露无遗。

“开玩笑的，”果然，说到这里，凛月就不再往下说，而是笑眯眯地问，“小～英生气了吗？”

英智低下头去，眼神里裹挟了不知怎样复杂的情绪。

……

……

纺要洗掉那个永久标记。

自从凛月不知有心还是无意地把这件事透露给英智，他就未有一刻停止过想这件事。

回到家夜里躺在床上，怀里空得难受，他在一片空蒙蒙中想，自己需要把纺抱在怀里，去填补现在内心不可名状的惶恐和空虚。除了这份纷乱到怎么理都理不清楚的情意，纺还留给他什么触手可及的东西呢？枯萎的鲜花，腐烂的果篮，无意义的聊天。都丢在旧时光的缝隙里了。最后他伸出手，手掌张开，覆住自己的额头，去触摸落在他额头上、几次几十次温柔细腻的无形亲吻。

他不是不知道凛月跟他说的这件事意味着什么。Omega在社会中本来就居于弱势地位，一旦摘除了腺体、失去了第二性别，身体上严重的后遗症是一说，会受到比普通Omega更加严重的歧视、甚至有不可能继续从事偶像活动的风险，这又是一说。

天祥院英智向来是个行事不喜欢拖泥带水的人。他打定主意要争取的事，就没有不尽力去争取的。同样，如果他下了决心要彻底结束一段关系的话，就算觉得再难过再愧疚，他也决计不肯再回头。

如果仅仅分手就能为这段感情划下句点，那么付出再大的代价也没什么。对自己再狠，那也是仅限于对自己而已。可像现在这样，完全与他行事作风相悖地、放任这份感情从自己心脏根部开始腐烂，腐烂得发疼，也大抵是因为他终于意识到，所谓情感并非他一个人就能拿捏在手里，也不是他把自己心里的苦全部吞咽下去、就能药到病除的东西。

如果胆怯，愧疚，心动，都和爱这个人的心情息息相关，那就做不出自私地只顾自己的事来了。

我……

我能为你做什么呢。

我希望让你好过，如果你碰到我会难受，我就希望你能离我远一点。

可如果这样会让你变得更痛苦的话，我就没有理由对你这样的痛苦避而不见了。

他合上眼睛，听见黑暗中自己的心跳声。

可是找到纺的话，该和他说什么？让他不要去摘掉Omega的腺体吗，让他接着和自己这么不清不楚地纠缠下去吗，天祥院英智有什么资格这么对青叶纺说啊。

第二天他把纺堵在三年级B班教室的门口。

“纺，你过来，”英智说，“我有事找你谈。”

纺转过身来，露出一个有点意外的表情。

“可我和敬人君说好了……”

敬人？

英智一愣，不知道纺怎么突然提起敬人来。

纺解释道，最近是图书室闭馆清盘书库的时候，敬人君说好了和他一起去图书室。

“哦，他没空。”听了纺的解释的英智一脸平静地说。

“？”纺的神色有些疑惑，“可是敬人君昨天已经和我约好时间了。”

“他现在没空了。”英智面不改色，“你需要人帮忙吗？我跟你去。”

纺失笑，看出来这个‘没空’恐怕不是敬人君真的没空，敬人君多半根本不知道英智君来找自己这一茬子事。

他还是应了下来。

如果英智君要跟他聊公事，他们就只谈公事，别的一句都不要提；如果要聊私事，那就把自己这两天做的事告诉英智君，这应该也是英智君想要的结果。

英智跟在纺身后，手机握在手里，飞快地编辑了一条短信发给敬人。

「我去图书室，你别过来。」

发完这条短信，英智就把手机放回衣服口袋里。手机收到回复的短信，震了两震，他没有打开看。

跟在纺身后往前走的时候，英智心里只有一片不安的忐忑。他的人生受到来自外界的诸多限制，每做一件事，他都要考虑试错的成本于他来说是否值得，也就养成了凡事汲汲营营的习惯。这样的他，其实很少会在没有完全考虑清楚的情况下就出手去做什么事，今天唐突地来找纺，应该算是一个少有的例外。

纺是不是已经抹去了他们之间最后一层难以启齿的牵绊。

如果我对你的最后一点占有还在的话，你又会什么时候抹掉这一层痕迹呢。

然后就会像自己一样陷入常常复发的旧疾吗，还有办法心无顾虑地接着在这条职业偶像的道路上走下去吗。

这个问题如果今天不问清楚的话，一定会在他的记忆里成为更加漫长而痛苦的心结。

一路上两个人沉默着，一句话都没有说。可他和纺呆在一起的时间越长，心里那片冰凉的感觉就越强烈。被永久标记联系在一起的Alpha和Omega之间，存在着远超常人的依恋关系，这么近的距离，本应足够让他们感应到彼此身上信息素的味道。可现在即使他沉下心去，有意识地去寻找纺的信息素，回应他的也只是一片空白，仿佛前方等待他的是全然的虚无，什么都没有。

纺掏出钥匙打开门锁。图书室里静悄悄的，窗户紧闭，空气并不流通，到处弥漫着旧书和木制书架的气味。因为这几天暂时闭馆的缘故，馆内除了他们外一个人都没有。

他穿过阳光照耀下重重书架的影子，没有回头，耐心地跟英智交代要做的事项。

“英智君没法长时间地做搬来搬去的体力活吧。”纺的声音落在寂静的图书室地板上，震颤出些许的回音，“先整理那边的借书卡可以吗？或者把报刊架上的旧报纸收下来，换成最近日期的那批。”

英智说，“可以。”

然后他脚步突然一顿，用手遮住眼睛，低低地“唔”了一声。

纺听到这一声就转过身来。

“……怎么了，英智君？”纺问他。

“窗户上的太阳，”英智揉揉眼睛，把手放下来，有些无奈，“刺到眼睛里了，疼。”

纺看着他，笑着说，“那就把窗帘拉上。”

他顺着一扇扇窗户走过去，走过一扇窗户就拉上一面窗帘，只留下一小片足够让阳光通过的缝隙，不至于让图书室内黑得一点光都看不见。充盈的光线黯淡下来，只有一道道光影的栅栏无声地流动。

“电灯开关的总闸在供电室那里，”纺偏过头，伸手向英智指了指自己身后供电室的方向，“我去把总闸打开。”

然后朝着供电室走。

英智在心里苦笑。

表面上的话说再多都没有用，为什么他们到最后还是只能聊这些无关痛痒的事。今天天气真好。策划多到忙不过来。有空要一起出去走走吗？窗户上的阳光很刺眼。

“纺。”他喊。

一片寂静里只有纺轻微响动的脚步声。

他觉得是自己的声音太小了，于是又提高了音量喊，“纺。”

三个音节的名字像一把锋利的刀子，要用割破喉管的力气才能把这个名字喊出声来，这把刀子又反过来会把喉咙搅碎，疼痛到再也喊不出这个名字为止。

纺不自觉地停下来，作为对英智喊住他的应答。

“永久标记还在你身上吗？”英智问。

纺有点答非所问地说，“你大概也不希望我留着它？”

“什么叫我不希望。”英智蹙起眉，神色有些不快，“你对我有什么误解。”

“应该……没有吧。”纺语焉不详地回答道。

英智紧紧攥住拳头，指甲嵌进皮肉里印下深深的红痕，然后又松开。

“纺到底是什么样的人啊。”

纺有些疑惑地看英智，“……我？”

“被伤害了也只会说‘没有关系’，‘我不在意’，‘我不会恨你’……之类。

“而且运气也很差，怎么会碰上遇见我这种倒霉的事。

“不伤害你，有些话就根本听不进去。

“……可我现在又做不出来这种事啊，我也不是真的活该被推上断头台的暴君。”

“我没有资格站在这里。我……”

他伸出手，扶住书架的一侧，头深深地垂下去。方才一下子说了太多话，他本来就没想好面对纺的时候应该说什么，这下头脑里就更一片混乱。

我做错事了。

我伤害你了。

我不敢向你索取我不配拥有的情感，所以我只能希望你需要我。

人活着就想抓住什么以确认自己存在的意义。物欲，名望，梦想。去世了却带不走手中握住的桔梗花。缠绵病榻的时候就会无时无刻不恐惧死亡的降临，连梦想都蒙上一层灰色的覆膜，最本能的欲望是、希望活着，希望不痛，希望有人爱自己，……“我不希望你死。”

他们隔着一道阳光站在两边黑暗里，谁也没有向前迈出一步。

英智也不知道，自己说了那么多话，纺有没有听进去，又听进去了多少。

“英智君，你知道吗？你现在特别像反派登场的样子。”纺诚恳地说。

英智：“……”

这家伙，真就一句都没听进去。

他想的是，如果纺就这么不痛不痒地敷衍过去，他就要冲上前去揪住纺的领子，然后——

然后怎么做好呢。

反正不是想亲他或者抱他。

想揍他。

“怎么会一下子变成‘死’这么沉重的事。”但纺顿了顿，还是笑了，他接着说，“哪有英智君说的那么可怕，我又不是要去自杀。”

“自杀算什么，你要是那么懦弱的人，我就不会拦着你。”英智沉下脸色来。他还真是烦透了纺这样不温不火的性格，也根本看不懂这样的纺在想些什么。

“你不会拦着我啊，”纺却像是对他的情绪根本没有反应一样，连脸上笑着的表情都没变，“那英智君为什么管我的事呢？我们现在是什么关系？”

“我……”这个问题问得英智一愣，他接着纺的话开口，却发现自己找不到一个合适的形容词。

“朋友吗？一开始就不是。”纺笑着，又自问自答道。

“男朋友吗？已经分手了。”

纺一边说一边迈步向前，跨过隔开他们的阳光，走到属于英智的那片黑暗里。然后他亲昵地搂上英智的脖子，仿佛是在映贴他接下来要说出口的话。

“还是说，英智君想让我一直当你的情人呢？”

英智无言。

这个问题，该让他怎么回答。

……可你为什么只想当我的情人呢。

英智垂下头，双手环抱住纺。鲜活的躯体抱起来温暖而充实，可他还是觉得自己的怀抱里空无一物，无论是抵着痛苦的爱，还是低温的肌肤下炽热的心跳，都传不过去。

一片死气沉沉的空气中寻觅不到他熟悉的气息。

糖果盒子里五光十色，都是徒有其表的彩石头。

“听起来也挺好的。”纺自言自语道。

方才和木娃娃一样任他随意搂抱的纺探过头来，主动摄住英智的双唇，顺着唇齿去索取英智的津液，然后得来一个比自己还要温柔还要强势的回吻。他们接吻过无数次，从一开始连换气都换不过来到现在可以无比默契地交换一个缠绵悱恻的亲吻，从青涩变得成熟起来的爱和欲望都和面前的这个人有关。英智想开口反驳，话语却被纺的唇舌封死，说不出来。

我不想当你的朋友，也不想当你的情人，但你至少要给我一个留在你身边的理由，让我可以名正言顺地关心你。你开口向我要求更多东西的话，我也很乐意为你做些什么。

结束这个吻的时候就把这样的答案告诉他。

如果这样的答案仍然不能被纺接受的话……他眯着眼睛，有些不清楚地想。拥抱住纺的手指向上，轻轻地摩挲他后颈上那块突起的印记，爱意和责任的证明。

英智的舌头上忽然融化了什么又苦又辣的东西。

这熟悉的，不愉快的味道。

英智心里猛地一慌，他双手扣住纺的双肩，想把他拽开，问纺到底干了什么。纺却一下子回抱住他，像是抗拒被英智君推开一样，托住他的后脑，回过身来又加深这个吻。柔软的舌肉不依不饶地吻过他的唇齿，直到苦涩的药片完全融在英智口中。

方才暧昧旖旎的气息一下子冰冷了下来。

纺拉开他们之间的距离，眼角还泛着氤氲的水汽，“好了，英智君。”

“你、……”英智喘息着，气极反笑了出来，“喂我吃了什么。”

“抑制剂。”纺坦然地回答道。

他松开英智，伸出手来，用鱼际轻轻擦拭掉顺着嘴角流出来的涎水，然后把刚刚没说完的话接着说完，“我不会再对英智君的信息素产生反应了，你也不用担心易感期……像以前一样定期吃抑制剂就可以。”

“英智君，我不需要你。”

“……”

“我也不喜欢你了。”

一时沉默无话。

09.

“叩叩、叩叩叩。”

敲门的声音。

“纺。”

他喊了几声，没有人应。

秘密基地的门被人吱呀一声从里面打开。

“可恶的Alpha，”夏目皱了皱眉，“要发情给我去别的地方发，前辈不在这里。”

“纺在哪。”英智问。

“我怎么知道。”夏目冷淡地说。

拉开缝隙的门被迅速关上——的前一秒，英智伸手抵住了门。

“告诉我。”

夏目嫌弃地啧了一声。

“前辈在零哥哥那里，你要问就去问零哥哥。”

门这次被彻底不留情面地关上。

英智脸色阴沉，心情十分恶劣。

这种事哪还要靠逆先夏目来告诉他，他就是从轻音部过来的。

他去轻音部的时候，轻音部的四个人正在吵吵闹闹地练习乐器。见到天祥院英智进来，欢快的氛围便一下子诡异地停滞住。

“呀，天祥院君。”零打破沉默，笑眯眯地把手里的贝斯放下，跟他打招呼，“好久不见，汝的「身体」还健康吗？”

英智冷漠地看着他，总觉得零此刻特意问候他‘是否身体健康’的话实则别有所指。他针锋相对地回应道，“上次见到朔间君还是昨天的事，我倒觉得见你见得太勤快了些。”

“有那样的事吗，”零心情很好地说，“吾辈不记得有见到过汝喏。”

“我没空和你在这里绕圈子。”英智皱眉，“青叶纺呢。”

零的头上冒出来一个问号。

“汝要找青叶君啊，那不是应该去问逆先君他们吗？”零不解地眨了眨眼，“天祥院君比吾辈这样的老年人还记不住事呢。”

“不愿意说就算了。”英智懒得跟他在这里闲扯，转身准备离开，零在背后喊住他。

“维持现状不就是很好的结局吗？”他的语气很轻快，“吾辈还以为天祥院君一直都是这么想的。”

英智的脚步停住，手扶在轻音部室的门框上，却没有回头。他淡漠地说，“是啊。”

“如果你们两个能骗我骗得好一点的话。”

说完这话他就离开。

朔间零愣住。

葵日向戳了戳他的手臂，有些不解地问，朔间前辈和学生会长说的是什么事。

“哦呀，天祥院君看出来了。”零反应过来，顿时觉得有点头疼，露出一个哭笑不得的表情来。

“这可不算是吾辈出卖青叶君哦？”

天祥院英智离开教学楼，下午的阳光已经黯淡下来。衣兜里的手机嗡嗡地又震动两下，他掏出手机，发现来电显示是莲巳敬人，便接通了电话。

“我现在能去图书室了吧。”

“你在那儿过夜都行。”

“那种违反校纪的事我不会做的。”敬人淡然地说，“你的青叶可以借我了吗？我这边忙不过来。”

“……找别人去，我还想知道他去哪儿了呢。”英智咬咬牙，郁闷地回答敬人的话。

“他没跟你在一起？”

“刚刚还在。”英智说。

敬人没多问，知道这个“刚刚还在”就是现在已经找不到青叶了的意思。

“真逊啊你，英智。”敬人在电话那头嘲笑他。

英智面无表情地挂断电话。

他又顺手翻了翻打给纺的那几个电话，全部显示未被接听，没有纺的回电，短信也没有。

心情顿时更差了几分。

图书室里那颗抑制剂不仅没让他‘冷静’下来，反而喂得他一肚子火。纺跟他说完那几句话以后，原本说要整理书籍也不见他整理了，一个人转身离开了图书室，留下面色灰暗的天祥院英智。

纺的话委实把他气得不轻。

什么叫“不需要他、不喜欢他”。什么叫“不会再对他的信息素起反应”。

他被气得心口疼。

走走走走你走，爱走哪去走哪去，标记都洗了腺体都摘了，还什么后遗症啊考虑什么未来，你自己都不在乎，关我什么事。

这个一片死寂的图书室，他连一秒钟都呆不下去，这便准备离开。平常的好涵养现在全部见鬼，他一边走一边在心里骂青叶纺。

亏得他刚刚亲纺的时候还认真地摩挲着那块印记，想着一定要和纺把话……

等、什。

英智像是突然被电打了一下，愣在原地动弹不得。

等一下。

腺体不是已经摘掉了吗。

那他摸到的标记是什么。

……

可恶。

青叶纺。

反应过来以后英智开始到处找人，心里恨恨的，恨不得把这家伙的名字给咬碎。

他搞什么名堂。

学校里没有找到他。英智找遍了纺平常能去的每一个地方，都没有看见他的踪影。最后他绕了一圈回到三年级B班的教室，碰上收拾好书包准备离开教室的仁兔成鸣。

“纺亲的话，已经回家了哦？”仁兔若有所思地回忆刚刚和纺的对话。

英智转身就走。

半个小时以后司机驾着车把他载到纺家住的公寓楼。他高中二年级的时候来过几次青叶家，还是能记清楚纺家门朝哪儿开的。

“纺。”他上了楼找到他熟悉的门牌号，按了按门铃，喊纺的名字。

“纺。”

他烦躁地按了几下门铃，又敲了敲门，伸手扶在墙上，墙壁坚硬的触感把他掌心的汗捂得冰凉。

“青叶纺，出来、咳、咳咳咳……。”

他喊得太大声，一口气没接上，晚上的凉风像刺刀一样割进肺里，呛得他不停地咳嗽。

他觉得自己是疯了，才能干出这么贸然地跑到人家门口砸门的事。可他今天要不把青叶纺挖出来问清楚，让这口气就这么憋一晚上，那他也不用回家，直接改道去医院算了，还省得让救护车特意来拉他一趟。

门内始终静静的，没有回音，看样子是没有人。

英智喘息几声，把呼吸平复下来，转身准备走。

纺也不在家，还能在什么地方。

英智一边走，心里一边回想着纺还跟他提过什么能去的地点。

他兼职的花店，和「Switch」一起去过天文台，……太多了这怎么找。

找个人怎么是这么难的事，天祥院家的私人雇佣兵呢。他低着头下楼，按亮手机屏幕，手指在通讯录上划，一个个地找电话号码，准备打电话回家。

他下楼的时候，正好碰上另一个人转过楼道平台向上走。英智把手机一收，准备侧身避开，来人一抬头，正好对上他的目光。

英智紧紧握住了手机。

可算是让他给撞上了，青叶纺。

纺仰着头，怔怔地望着他。

要说不意外那是不可能，他一直知道英智君是个行动派，只是想不到英智君会这么直接就跑过来找他。

反应过来以后他干笑了两声，和英智打招呼。

“真巧啊，英智君。”

英智不言语地盯着他，目光向下扫，落到纺手上提着的鼓鼓囊囊的塑料袋。

酱油、油醋汁，瓶瓶罐罐的调味料。鸡蛋豆腐，速食便当，时鲜蔬菜。几包药。

他看到自己熟悉的药名。英智把视线从那几包药上挪开，说，“有事找你。”

“什么事？”纺微笑着问他。

“我……咳、”

英智皱着眉头，刚说了个“我”就偏过头去，用力地咳嗽了几声。

“咳咳、咳……”

他痛苦地躬下身去，蹲在楼梯阶上，脸上苍白得一点血色都没有。

纺心头紧了一紧，向前两步，半蹲下来扶住英智的手臂，好不让他直接摔倒在地上。

“……你还好吧。”他担忧地问道。

“好、咳……，头好晕。”

英智伸出手，无意识地按在太阳穴上，语气听起来很虚弱。

“感觉马上要……倒下去了。”

他抬起头，露出一个温柔又无奈的微笑来，“纺……扶我起来吧。”

纺沉默了一下，点点头说“好”。

英智动了动，伸出手扣住纺的五指。纺小心地搭住英智的身体，把他从地上搀起来。而后英智摇摇晃晃了两下，仿佛是为了印证他自己说的“头晕”似的，站都站不稳，直接往纺的身上扑。

纺一下子愣住，赶忙接住倒在他身上的英智。英智身体前倾的重量整个地压在他身上，纺被这份重量压得支撑不住，不禁后退一步，这一后退就一脚从楼梯阶上踩空，身体直接失去平衡。他倒吸了口冷气，赶忙要把英智推开，好不让英智跟着自己一起往后摔倒。

这一推却推不动。英智好像早就料到纺会推开他似的，用力地抱着他不肯放手，两个人一起从梯段上摔下去。纺手上提着的塑料袋子也跟着滞重地翻落到地上，刚从便利店买回来的东西全都摔了出来。速食便当的封装盖摔开，玻璃破裂的清脆声音打碎了密封好的酱油醋，香味碎了一地。

而英智就势摔在纺的怀里。

纺试着动了动自己的身体。后背和臀腿刚刚撞上坚硬的地面和墙体，怀里又被英智撞了一下，他倒是没什么感觉，连痛感都没怎么有。但是他的肢体现在迟钝得动弹不得，也分不清楚是因为真的摔狠了动不了，还是因为英智依然紧紧地抱着他，让他想动都没法动。

他想英智君可能是被刚刚这一摔吓到不知道怎么反应，于是安抚地去揉英智的头。

“没事，”他用一种哄小孩子的语气笑着说，“现在可以起来了……你头还晕吗？”

“我撞疼你了。”英智依然把脸埋在纺的胸口里，声音听起来闷闷的。

“没有啊。”纺笑着说。

“你现在连手都动不了。”

“买的东西有点多。所以拎回来的时候手麻了吧？”纺想了想，回答道。

“……”

英智没什么反应地从纺的怀里坐起来，刚才他的脸上还露出很痛苦的表情，现在则一点儿都看不见。

被调料和便当的香气掩盖住，空气中弥漫着若有若无的血腥味。

“你受伤了，”英智盯着纺，唐突地说了一句，“有血的味道。”

纺对于英智这句话只感到一片茫然，他下意识地反问了句，有吗。

英智沉默了一会儿，从喉咙里带出一声笑来，情绪显然并不怎么好。

“有没有的，”他也反问纺道，“你自己感觉不到吗？”

纺于是长久地没有说话。

“你哪次说谎是能骗过我的。”

英智似乎并不在乎纺这样消极逃避的态度，他说，“现在告诉我实话比较好。”

“英智君是什么意思，”纺弯了弯眼睛，“我不明白。”

英智咬了咬下唇。

“不明白就算了。”他冷漠地撇过眼去，“那我跟你也没有什么好说的。”

他从地上站起来，摔碎在他们周身的玻璃碎片也跟着他的动作咯吱作响。纺眼前一花，英智已经起身站稳，单手拍了拍身上皱起来的衣服，转身准备走。另一只手生硬地往身后藏了一藏。

即使现在身体沉重得像被死命地往下压，纺还是一眼就捕捉到英智不自然的动作。他猛地反应过来什么，挣扎着站起来，一把拽住英智。

“受伤的是英智君吧。”纺的脸色一下子沉下来，“我看一下。”

“不要。”英智甩开他的手。

“我看一下。”纺坚持道。

他这么说着，一手就把英智扳过来正对住自己，从英智的身后把他藏起的手臂拉出来。手臂上一道三四厘米的口子，看样子是不小心被刚刚摔碎的玻璃扎进去，正在不断地往出流血，流动的鲜血打湿了被划烂出口子的衣料。

纺捧着他的手，把头垂下去，表情有些愧疚。

“是不是、我刚才……”

他失手把那些玻璃瓶罐给打碎了，才扎伤了英智君。

“哦，没事，我不痛。”英智把手臂从纺的手中抽出来，轻描淡写地说，“不用管我，过两天就好了。”

“不行，会感染。”纺皱着眉头，没把英智这不以为意的话听进去。他弯下腰把摔得破破烂烂的塑料袋拎起来，然后小心地攥住英智受伤的手臂，拉住他要往前走。

英智不领情，站在原地冷言冷语地说，“关你什么——”

“跟我回去。”纺张嘴打断了英智的话。

英智跟在纺身后，被纺拽上楼，眸色深沉，看不出他在想什么。他把没有受伤的手背到身后去，轻轻一扬，刚才藏在手心里的玻璃碎片被他扔掉，在空中划出一道闪光的曲线。

纺拉着他的手走到门前，把手里拎着的袋子放下，从腰间掏出钥匙串来。钥匙捅进门锁，发出金属锁芯转动的响声，门随着他的动作拉开一道缝隙。纺往门内走，一边侧过头对英智说，“走吧，英智君。”

没有听到身后人的答复。

“纺，”英智忽然笑了起来，“你的药掉出去一盒，你就把它丢在那里吗？”

纺的脚步猛地刹住，下意识地回过头来，朝着他们身后的楼道平台里看，楼道里只有几缕昏暗的光线，他什么都看不到。他收回目光，重新对上英智的眼神。

“我很好奇啊。”英智翘着嘴角，眼神却渐渐冰冷下来，直到半点笑意都看不见。

“是什么药？”

纺沉吟了一下，然后试探着开口，“……维生素C？”

纺这句话刚说出口，就被英智抵住身体、往屋里玄关的墙上狠狠一撞。身体拍打上墙壁发出沉闷的响声，这一下撞击的力度太大，好像五脏六腑都会移位一样。不对。纺有点事不关己地想。在那之前，脊骨可能会先断掉。

英智一个晚上刻意压制住的火气被这句“维生素C”引爆。还没等纺思考出来到底是脏器会先碎还是脊骨会先断，他就被英智很不留情面地翻了个身，面朝墙壁，整个人紧贴在墙上。眼镜的鼻托卡进内眼角，镜片撞得他连眼睛都睁不开。纺刚想张口说话，衣服的领口被英智从背后向下扯开，他的喉咙口一下被自己收紧的衣领死死卡住，窒息得什么都说不出来。

永久标记安安静静地躺在那块脆弱的肌肤下。英智一口咬上去，这下他亲眼确认了纺没有摘掉Omega的腺体，却恨不得把那块黏附在骨架上的肉给生生撕咬下来。事实上他这一口咬得也确实狠，直接咬破了纺后颈上的肌肤，咬出一圈红色的血印，空气中弥漫着铁锈一样浓重的血腥气味。

天祥院英智对于自己看人的眼光向来十分自信，现在却怀疑他看上的家伙脑子有问题。他狠狠地把嘴里的血沫吐出来，松开揪住纺衣领的手。纺被他这么一松，喉管里的空气骤然流通，呛得直咳嗽。

英智被他气得头疼，破口骂了一句，“青叶纺，你是不是有病。”

好不容易恢复过来呼吸的纺几乎是在同时转过身来，板着脸指控他，“英智君，你是坏人。”

两句话不约而同地在空气里相撞，两个人都沉默了一下。

“体弱多病的英智君没有资格说我有病。”刻意忽视掉之前的沉默，纺开口反驳英智的话。

“纺也是坏人。”英智也反驳纺先前说的话。

“……是，我也是。”这次是纺先开口，刚才脸上冷淡的表情就像是装出来的一样，很快就融化成柔和的眉眼。

纺指指自己，又指指英智，“我们都是。”

英智愣了愣，他本来以为纺还会回嘴，跟他一直杠下去，想不到纺直接就顺着他的话往下说，让他想接着骂纺都骂不出来。

认识到自己这种情绪以后他又变得更加郁闷。他俩几岁了，怎么还能吵架吵得像小孩子。

“这么暗。”纺把安在玄关的电灯开关打开，屋室里一下子亮亮堂堂。他转过身，英智正在直直地看着他，脸色坏得就差没直接在脸上写“我生气了”这几个字。

英智抬起自己受伤的手臂，拭掉嘴角温热的暗红色，然后不言语地把沾着血的手掌摊开到纺的面前。

纺走上前去，把英智的手掌握住。

“我帮你包扎。”

他拉着英智往洗手间走，却没拉动。

英智觉得纺会错了自己的意思，他伸出手来，也并不是为了让纺拉住他。

虽然他很庆幸纺愿意这样做。

“这个标记不是还在吗，你明明没有洗掉它。”他的语气低落下来，“可以告诉我了吧，怎么回事。”

“是啊。”纺索性也不瞒他，坦然地承认道。

英智等着他的下一句话，不料纺也没有再开口的意思。

“你今天不告诉我，我就……”英智于是又不甘心地开口，说到这里却卡住，“我……”

“就怎么样？”纺安静地笑着看他。

“……”

“我也……不会拿你怎么样的。”英智黯然道。

说完这话他就陷入沉默，无论纺跟他说什么，他都不肯再开口。

纺失笑地看着英智。这个情绪低落下来的家伙倒是比平常听话，让他做什么他就做什么，乖乖地就被纺拽到洗手间。他由着纺一颗颗地解开他的衬衫扣子、脱掉他的衣服，露出上半身光裸的肌肤。纺用清水给他冲洗掉手臂上伤口里的血污，用毛巾擦干净，又把英智拉到卧室。纺犹豫了一下，关上门，凑过来解英智的腰带。

“你想通了，”英智冷不丁地开口说，“现在就想和我做爱吗？”

纺不理他，脱掉英智被灰尘和酱汁沾满的外裤扔到地板上，又把人按到床上坐下。

给他的伤口涂上消毒的碘伏，敷上止血药，再用白色的医用纱布扎上两圈。

英智坐在纺的床上，任由纺忙前忙后地给自己上药包扎。

包扎好以后，他从衣柜里拿出一套干净的衣服给英智。他们两个本来体格身形就差不多，穿起来也没有尺寸不对的问题。英智抱着衣服愣了一下，朝着纺扬了扬手。

“手伤了，用不上力气。”他说，“纺帮我穿。”

“英智君刚刚咬我的时候，力气挺大的。”纺回忆起刚才发生的事，眼角抽动两下，坦诚地回答道。

“那是被你气的。”

“还在气吗？”

“还在气。”

“那……等你气消了我们再说话？”

英智：“……”

他刚刚好不容易才觉得自己心里的火气烧退了点，现在这股火蹭地一下又被纺点起来。他一声不吭地把手陷进纺的衣服里，指尖因为用力而发白，他恨得牙痒痒。

纺以为他到底是在为了谁的事情生气？

纺叹了口气靠过来，要从英智手中拿过叠好的衣服。衣服被英智攥紧的指尖勾住，他拽一下没拽动，便露出一个无可奈何的微笑。

“这样容易着凉哦，英智君。”

英智气闷地盯着他看了一会儿，松开手，把手臂抬起来，让纺熟练地给自己换上他的衣服。

“纺不换吗。”英智问他。

“我先帮你把割破的衣服缝好。”纺起身，冲着英智轻轻地笑了笑。

英智没有说话。不知道是因为受到纺这样细致的照顾，还是因为衣服上那股气息让他感到安心，他连和纺说话的语气都不自觉地软化了下来。他伸出手，握住纺给他准备替换的裤子，忽地想起一件事来。

“我没在纺这里留过衣服吗？”英智语出惊人。

纺动作不自然地僵硬了一下，艰难地吐出一句话来。

“英智君，你没在我家……过过夜。”

“？”

“哦，那我记错了，”英智反应了一会儿，恍然地说，“是纺在我家过过夜。”

纺沉默。

“从下午一直做到晚上。”

纺接着沉默。

“高潮了好多次还和我说‘想要’。”

英智弯弯眼睛冲他笑。

纺一下子就犯了难，这话让他接都没法接。这种棘手的情况该怎么处理呢，分手分了几个月的前男友找到自己家里来跟他忆旧情，看这意思，指不准还想跟他再发生点什么。

赶……也不好往外赶，退一万步来说，还是自己把他招进来的。

英智笑着跟他扯些杂七杂八有的没的事，扯到最后可能是终于再想不出别的话来。

“哎。”他叹了口气，脸上的笑容一点点地消散掉。

“你吃的那种药，我知道。”英智低下头，额前的刘海扫下来，遮住他的眉眼，看不清楚他的表情。

纺愣住。

“你没有洗掉那个永久标记……而是选择了另一种药物疗法吧。”

说是药物疗法，也并不能够完全地把Alpha从自己的生命中摘除。没有摘除腺体就意味着永久保留第二性别，这样不会对生殖系统造成损伤，自然就没有身体上种种严重的后遗症，也不会招致社会或者人际关系方面的歧视。

“英智君，你知道？”纺睁大眼睛，一脸意外的表情。

“你哪来的自信，觉得自己能在吃药这种事情上骗过我。”英智闷闷道。

纺从震惊里反应过来，一下子不知道该做出什么表情才好。

最后他笑着附和英智说，“也是呢。”

吃下用来麻痹感官的药物。

闻不出气味，自然就不会因为接触到信息素而发情。痛感和快感都丧失掉，自然就不会渴望占有别人的身体，也不会再渴望被别人占有。

“就像这样。”英智说着就起身，亲昵地抱上纺，身体前倾，把纺往地上推。纺倒退两步，想避开又来不及，两个人一起摔倒在地上。就像他之前故意抱着纺从楼道里摔下去。

“你也不会痛。”

摔倒的这个动作又把英智刚止住血的伤口拉扯开，从白色的纱布里渗出红色的血花。纺一眼看到他又迸裂开的伤口，挣扎着要起身替英智把绷带拆开重新包扎，却被英智压在地上，动弹不得。

英智笑着说，“也闻不到血的味道。”

“然后……”他低下头，手指轻巧地解开纺胸前衣服的扣子，手指勾住温暖的朱红色的突起，挑逗地揉搓着。

“就算被抱，也不会觉得舒服。”

他把头埋到纺的怀里，这个距离他可以听见纺温暖有力的心跳，青叶纺还活着的证明。

“你还特意去找朔间零……他就给了你这么个破办法。”英智抱怨地嘟囔。

纺一直没有说话。

他忽然开口道，“中午宙君从我的便当里夹走一颗西兰花，被咸得喝了一整瓶水，我才发现我放了好多盐进去。”

“所以确实是会苦恼一些，感觉夏目君揍我揍得比平常更狠了，不过却没有以前疼，这种体验还挺神奇的。”

“不过也还好。”他边笑边说，“第一次吃那个药确实是很苦啊，都咽不下去。”

英智静静地抱着纺，听他絮絮叨叨地说话。

“……那么苦。”他嗫嚅着，又把怀抱收紧了一点，语气里少有地带上几分低落和无助的意味，“你不要吃它。”

如果连想要占有他身体的欲望都在药物的作用下逐渐冷却下来，那么和无根之水一样的爱恋又能坚持多久不消逝呢。

你吃多少药以后会不喜欢我。

又要花多久才会爱上别的人。

“也没有，”纺摇摇头，“多吃了两次……现在就没有什么感觉了。”

“嗯，”他想了想，给英智举了个例子，“比起英智君信息素的苦味，还是没那么难以忍受。”

“纺还说过喜欢我信息素的味道，果然是在骗我吧。”

“……英智君，我觉得我刚才说的话重点不是这个。”

他动弹着起身，英智这次没有按住他，反而是顺着他的动作坐起来，两个人对视了一会儿，纺忽然又笑了起来。

“倒是英智君，竟然一直都知道有这种办法……为什么不告诉我呢？”

这回沉默的人换成了英智。

“告诉你这个干什么，”英智郁闷地说，“我又不想让你把这个标记洗掉。”

纺一下子怔住。

“别再吃那个药了。”

他把眼神往旁边一转，试图逃避纺的目光，“明明我更能让你舒服吧。”

“不、不是，我还以为英智君是，”纺有些茫然地低下头，喃喃道，“是讨——”

“谁会放任一个讨厌的人一直在身边转来转去啊？”英智不耐烦地打断他的话。纺惊讶地看他，英智还是把头偏到一边去，眼神飘飘忽忽的不知道在看哪里，脸颊到脖子相连的地方红得像是被蒸透一样。

“那、”纺一下子慌乱起来，心脏开始乱跳，他盯着英智，眼神里不自觉地泛上期待的光彩。

“英智君，……你、是，喜欢我吗？”

英智沉默。

纺眼睛里燃起来的光芒现在又渐渐地黯淡下去。

他抿了抿唇，嘴角勉强扯出一个微笑来，刚想开口说些什么，视线却一下子天旋地转的，又被英智重新掀回地板上。纺挣扎着，下意识要起身，英智却欺身压过来，亲昵地吻住他的耳廓。

“……我喜欢纺。”他低声地说，说到最后就变成模糊不清的亲吻的声音。手指往下，把他刚才没解完的扣子接着解开，指腹顺着线条流畅的肌肤往下，去唤起只对他一个人臣服的欲望。

纺愣住。

肢体并没有给他带来快感的反馈，正在发生的事却让他觉得浑身都发烫发热，烧得他大脑一片空白。他偏过头去，徒然地躲避根本就没和英智对到一起的目光。英智解开他的腰带，手掌绕到纺的身后去，纺顺从地张开腿，任由他的爱人探弄熟悉的领域，柔软的内穴比他的感官更快地对英智的挑弄作出反应，英智满意地把沾满黏液的手指伸到纺面前晃了晃，意思不言而明。

这也敢说你不喜欢我，明明喜欢我喜欢得不得了。

纺被他这挑逗的举止逗弄得脸上一片绯红，他想问英智君的话还没有问完，虽然已经没有什么接着问下去的必要。

但不问出口的话，他又不甘心。

“英智君……需要我。”他有点口不择言地说。

“纺，你别得寸进尺。”英智咬牙。

纺呆愣愣地看着他。

“需、需要你。”

英智红着脸，点了点头。

“想和我上床，”纺怔怔地说，“无论是不是在发情期。”

“现在就不是在发情期。”英智嗓音有些沙哑，直着身子坐起来，半扶半抱着纺，熟稔地剥开他的衣裤，把他往床上带。

身体陷在柔软的床铺里，纺咬着唇思索了片刻，然后红着脸抱上面前的人。他顺着对方的动作亲昵地舔舐啃咬，什么话都说，什么羞耻又疯狂的动作都做。反正纠缠不清了这么久，密密麻麻交织在一起的爱也好亏欠也好，都已经分不清楚了。

无论是被痛感和快感冲刷过多少遍都这么鲜活而真实。

他一辈子洗不掉、也化不开的情意。

英智压在他身上，抬手把纺的眼镜摘下来，往旁边随手一扔。纺的视线一下子模糊起来，除了近在咫尺的英智君以外什么都看不清。

“英智君……愿意一直让我当你的情人。”他不自觉地笑出来，动情地去吻英智的颈侧。

“不愿意。”

英智脸色红成一片，他把纺的双腿打开，性器没入一张一合地等待他插入的穴口。

他扣住纺的手心，俯下身去，在纺的耳边轻声地说，“要你一直当我的男朋友。”

番外一：玩具实验

高亮避雷：放置play，小道具play，包括跳蛋，口枷，肛塞，捆绑，滴蜡，等等，……如有不适请直接跳番外二纯情小甜饼（

温暖的晴天。下午。花园里的蔷薇和香草茁壮地盛开着，房屋里也被渗透进甜丝丝的花香味。

来访的客人和天祥院家的小主人度过了一段愉快的下午茶时间。英智笑着为来客续满色泽透亮的红茶，和他坐在客厅里随意地聊天。

时间一分一秒地过去，下午四点多钟的时候，室外的气温已经逐渐降低下来，英智心情很好地送别来家里拜访的客人，转身上楼，回自己的房间。

他敲了敲门，没有等里面的回应就把门推开。空气里蘸满情欲的味道，发情期的Omega把整个屋子污染成一片甜蜜的海洋。能听见器械微微震动的声音和刻意隐忍的呻吟，床单被绞动得一片狼藉，锁链固定在床头的织带上，锁扣被挣开，床上空无一人。

英智抿了抿唇，动摇的表情转瞬即逝，然后变成深深的笑意。他走进房间，把门关上，闲庭信步地踱到自己床边，然后蹲下身来。

蜷缩在床底的家伙浑身赤裸，体温滚烫，身体不住地微微颤动，似乎是察觉到有人接近，不安分地又朝着相反的方向缩了缩。

“你不怕着凉吗？”英智盯着他看了一会儿，愉悦地开口，“纺。”

纺听到他的声音，不像之前似的警惕，而是缓慢地把头冲着英智声音的方向转过来。眼前一片黑暗，只有落在耳边这道带着笑意的声音在告诉他：把他折腾成这个样子，英智君现在十分开心。

他说不出话，就只能摇了摇头。

英智这么说着，便伸出手，要把纺从床底下捞出来。因为虚弱脱力的缘故，纺的身体比他意志清醒的时候更沉重。英智拉了一把，没能拉动他，干脆握住纺背后的十字扣，半抱半拽着把他拖出来。

这家伙不知道已经从床上掉下来多久了，热烫的体温把冰凉的地板都暖得一片温热，地板被汗水打得潮漉漉的。看样子纺好不容易才挣脱了把他锁在床上的锁链，但也已经没有力气站起来逃走。

英智没存心想真把他锁起来，因而准备的锁扣比起本职功能来说，装饰的成分要更多一点，要逃脱虽然费点力气，但也不是做不到的事。现在他却出了神，想着下次应当弄个更牢靠的锁才行，这么轻易地就让纺挣脱开，这就变得一点都不好玩了。

纺低着头，配合着英智的动作抬起腰，被他扶着抱着带到床上，十分听话。

毕竟被英智君这么对待，也有一部分原因是他咎由自取。

英智君生气了。

气的是他们前几天做爱的时候，自己不过脑子地说出口的一句话。

英智君把他推倒在床上，进入他之前暧昧地在他耳边咕哝着说，“我是不会放过纺的哦。”

纺乐呵呵地说了一句，“英智君要是身体再健壮一点，我就会把这句话当真了。”

青叶纺为自己在床上这句找死的嘲笑付出了极为惨痛的代价。

直到英智提出要“帮助纺强化身体敏感度”的时候，他还笑着问英智君，难道是想和他玩支配臣服的调教游戏。

求仁得仁。

英智贴上前，检查出门前被自己好好装点过一番的恋人。他伸出手，把覆在纺眼睛上的黑色眼罩向上掀开，露出那双哭得红肿起来的双眼。眼罩的内里本来铺满了细软的丝绒，现在被生理泪水浸得湿透。

这可不好办。

英智好整以暇地用手指拭了拭纺的眼眶，故作苦恼地说，“这下明天要化妆把肿起来的眼睛遮住了呢。”

“呼……嗯……嗯唔……”纺试着嗯嗯呜呜地说话。

“要让我把它摘下来的意思吗？”英智歪着头盯着纺看了会儿，伸手点点塞在纺嘴里的口枷。

口枷的皮革束带还稳稳地扣在纺的脑后。上下颚被蝶形的金属口枷强硬地分开，嘴唇因为长时间缺乏水分而干裂，平日里话还算多的青叶纺现在连一句话都说不出来，只能顺着英智的话点头。

就算试图和英智说些什么，最后也只会化成破碎得不成词句的无意义音节。

这可比平日里会张嘴气他的纺看起来顺眼得多。

“不可以。”英智笑眯眯地回答他。

谁让你老是说话气我，你干脆不要说话好了。

纺毫无反抗之力地躺在床上，知道英智无论如何不肯随便放过他，便放弃了和英智沟通的打算，想尽量不再发出声音，封在后穴的跳蛋却依然尽职尽责地在私密的门户里蹦跳着，勾着他不断地喘息喊叫。他现在的姿势实在是难受，双手双脚分别被手铐和脚镣绑住，又被十字扣反剪在背后扣在一起。如果想要尽量迎合那颗正在讨好他的小玩具，就非得在英智君面前放弃一切羞耻心地扭动起全身来不行。两个人做爱的时候可以一起肆无忌惮地疯，现在英智衣衫齐整地坐在他面前，面色含笑地看着他，这个体验就又不一样。

床单乱得扭曲成一团，到处沾着一滩滩一点点的汗迹和透明水痕，有些地方的痕迹已经干涸下来，有些还湿漉漉的。英智托着下巴认真地看着纺，像是也看出他现在的姿势不好受，于是伸出手，把束住纺四肢的十字扣解开，好让他能够平躺下来。但也没有要解开他手脚上的锁链的意思，只是任由纺难过地蹭动着床单。

他出门之前，一共往纺身上塞了三枚跳蛋。两枚用胶布贴在胸前的敏感点，最强力的那枚塞在纺的后穴里，只留出来通电的电线，被兔尾巴毛球形状的肛塞紧紧地挤在穴口，防止分泌的体液把跳蛋冲得滑脱出来。现在纺胸前的一枚跳蛋已经在他挣扎时散下来掉到床底下，另一枚倒是还紧紧贴在他胸口，不过也早就耗得没电了。封在后穴的那枚电量倒是足，有多久了？英智有点模糊地想，好像……一两个小时吧，现在电量还没有耗尽。

他敢这么玩，从一开始就没有怕过会惹纺生气。最好的印证就是他把准备好的道具拿出来摆到纺面前的时候，纺还新奇地戳了戳这些他不怎么认识的小玩意儿，意识到这些东西是用来干什么的以后，也只是红着脸嘟囔了一句，“要对我用这些东西啊……”身体上配合得很，连句‘不愿意’都没说过。

这一度让英智怀疑纺其实只是看起来传统，实际上说不定很开放。不过毕竟做爱都不知道做过多少次，下流话都不知道被他逼着说过多少句，纺就是再保守，也不会抗拒这些性伴侣之间相互取悦的事情。

英智坐在床上，把纺的身体扳过来，手臂从纺的腘窝下横穿过去，把他的双腿往上托，露出纺身下被压扁了绒毛的兔尾巴——装饰用的兔尾巴形状肛塞，白色的绒毛被汗水和体液打湿成一丛一丛的。他恶趣味地伸出手指，捏住肛塞往外拔。

他刚把软胶塞子拔出来，封存在体内的淫水便迫不及待地往外流，转眼就沾得他手心里满是黏腻腻亮晶晶的液体，装饰用的白软绒毛也完全被浸湿，像是刚从水里捞起来。

内穴那枚疯狂跳动的跳蛋也被漏泄的黏液冲带着向外滑，卡在穴口里面浅浅的位置。

英智歪了歪头，把派不上用场的兔尾扔到一边去，手指探弄到纺的腿根，扯住和跳蛋相连的电线。还没等他把那枚小东西拔出来，他的手臂就被纺颤抖着向下弯曲的双腿卡住，滚烫的体温透过英智穿着的薄线衫舔他的肌肤。

纺眼神涣散着，也顾不得英智还在像看热闹一样地看着他，像是已经不知道自己在做什么，一动一动地扭了扭胯骨。他就着这个动作、把跳蛋又往身体里含了一含。

英智愣了愣，反应过来纺是舍不得那枚跳蛋，于是弯着眼睛笑。

把纺欺负成这个样子，他十分受用。纺舍不得那枚跳蛋的原因他哪会一无所知，他根本就是罪魁祸首。朝纺身上塞跳蛋的时候，他趁着纺还没完全硬起来，往乖乖由他玩弄的恋人裸露的下体套上了尺寸合适的三环金属环。哪怕纺再怎么抵着床单蹭，或者挣扎着想用手抚慰自己，他也没法在被锁精环扣住的情况下凭借前面的射精高潮，当然只能转而依托后穴里那枚认真履职的小玩具。

虽说如果没有Alpha的精液帮他过发情期的话，纺高潮再多次都没用，还是只能软着腰爬过来求他抱抱。

他一只手握住纺的脚踝，把他的右腿往外拉，缠在脚踝上的锁链被撑紧，便没法再往外打开，红肿却仍在翕动的私处这下便完全暴露在英智面前。专属于Omega的信息素不断地外溢，比先前又浓重了几分，不知是因为即将到来的高潮而波动，还是纺本能地试图早点把英智君拖入他渴望的交媾。

纺的呼吸忽地变得急促起来，像是因为缺氧而大口地呼吸，腰部上下顶弄的频率也跟着不自觉地变快。英智很适时地把另一只手里攥住的电线往出一拔，连接在电线顶端的跳蛋猛地被抽离，在空气里聒噪地嗡嗡震动着。纺怔住，席卷他的快乐涡流被倏然截断，他抗议似地挣了挣身体，想要叫喊出声，口枷的钳制却让他说不出一句完整的话。

喉咙里因为缺少水分而干得快要冒烟，喊这一声呛得他不断地咳嗽。英智故意捏着沾满黏液的小跳蛋，在面色潮红的纺面前晃了晃，很满意地看到纺又气又害羞的神情。他按掉电线另一端的遥控开关，情趣玩具一下子又变回不会动弹的死物，乖乖地躺在他的手里。

“……”

纺右脚的脚踝还被英智握在手里，双腿岔开成一副任君采撷的模样，却把脸撇过去，不去看英智。

“高潮过几次了？纺有数过吗？”英智刻意无视掉纺显然是在生他气的举动，不嫌事大地问道。

“……”

不说话。

虽然他根本也说不了话。

“刚刚那次不算哦，”英智有点得意地说，“被我打断了呢。”

似乎是在把“打断纺的高潮”当作一件十分值得炫耀的事。

“三次？四次？”他猜道，语气里带着笑。

“应该不止一两次吧，”英智若有所思地说，把连接着跳蛋另一端的遥控器握在手里，翻来覆去地看，“我记得我调的是最强档。”

“而且还震了很久❤”

他的话语没得到纺的任何回应，纺还是不看他，脸上一副‘生气了不想理英智君’的神情。

虽然他现在双眼迷蒙，上下颚还被口枷强硬地分离着，连呼吸听起来都像是暧昧的喘息，即使说是生气也半分震慑力都没有，说是在闹脾气还更贴切一些。

英智露出一个无奈的笑容。他松开纺的脚踝，让纺彻底平躺下来，转而戳戳纺的脸颊。

“别生气嘛？”

纺避开英智戳他脸的动作，又把头往旁边别了别。

英智“哎”了一声。他想了一会儿，张开嘴，把湿漉漉的跳蛋放到自己嘴里。余光扫到英智这个动作，纺像是被刺激到似的，瞳孔很不自在地缩了缩，有点害羞地窝在床里，一动不动，装没看见。

接下来他想装看不见都不行。英智含着那枚跳蛋抿了会儿，便轻轻地把它吐出来。他伸出手，扳正纺的头颅，俯下身来亲吻他干裂得起皮的嘴唇。唾液和黏液顺着蝶形口枷撑开的形状漏进青叶纺的口腔，像是为了给缺水太久的Omega解渴。正极端渴求水源的纺配合地仰起头，伸出舌头，压住金属口枷的环面，全盘接受这点微不足道的甘霖。

带着咸腥味的液体在趋近干枯的味蕾上炸开，带了种分外甘甜的意味。刚刚他还在心里打定主意，要对英智君采取非暴力不合作态度到底，现在这个打算一下子就消弭在这点甘甜的水分里。他现在全身都被装点成适合被侵犯的模样，无论是接吻还是射精都只能被动地等待英智君的恩赐，但他还是试图接近英智，探着柔软的舌头试图去勾弄英智的舌尖。

他以为这个亲吻就是英智君同意不再吊着他玩，愿意和他开始做爱的意思，因而格外积极地亲吻英智。只是金属环现下卡在纺的口腔里，着实不适合接吻，英智只是浅浅地让渡了属于自己的一部分水分给纺，便抬起头来，拉开和纺之间的距离，顺带着把纺也捞起来。

说起来口枷原本也不是为了接吻而准备的。

纺被英智这么拉起来，双手仍然被金属手铐反剪在背后，身体摇摇晃晃地差点保持不住平衡，只得屈起双腿、膝盖分开跪坐在床上。后穴里更多方才没来得及流干净的蜜液顺着重力向下滑，从腿根糊湿到床单。

“还想要吗？”英智抿着唇笑。

纺配合地点点头。

“发情期的Omega真难办。”英智装模做样地叹了口气，显然忘了自己发情的时候也是同样狼狈，不过是仗着纺现在没法开口反驳他，他当然想怎么说就怎么说。

英智抬起手，解开自己马甲上的排扣，又脱下身上薄薄的织线衫，露出赤裸的身躯。曲线流畅的背部有几道突兀的红痕，是上次他们上床时纺送给他恩爱的回礼。他把手里的衣服随意地往床下面一扔，然后分开大腿，坐在床中央，这个动作可以让他把私密的部位毫不保留地展现在纺面前。

英智低着头，信息素勾动着他开始动情，脸也跟着红了起来。他轻轻地笑了一声，开口问纺，“要哪里？”

纺愣了一下。嘴被口枷扣住说不了话，他回答不了英智的问题，便下意识地挣扎起反铐在背后的双手，想要从手铐的桎梏中逃出来再去抱英智君。

哪里都想要。

“这里。”

英智笑吟吟地，用手指点了点自己的唇面，然后顺势伸出舌头，顺着指尖舔舐到自己的掌心。

“……这里。”

沾上唾液的手心接着往下滑，挑弄地蹭着分明的锁骨滑到敏感耸立起来的乳头。他用指尖捏住兴奋起来的乳头，轻轻地揉搓着，发出一声带着喘息的低笑。

“还是……嗯，这里。”

另一只手伸到裤子里，握住硬起来的阴茎，体贴地套弄着柱身。

“不告诉我，我可……”英智微微垂下眼眸，头歪到一边，手上抚弄胸口和性器官的动作还没停，“我可不知道……”

纺动了动嘴唇，金属铁圈卡住他要说的话，不成句的言语化成抗议的呻吟从嘴边漏出来，和英智快慰的喘息交杂在一起，声音比身体还要快地相互融合。

“……，…、………嗯，……”

“好…、舒服……”

纺难受地扭动着身体，认输地、放弃地、以一个非常别扭的姿势膝行着靠近英智。恋人当着他的面自渎都不肯上他，还一个人在那边玩得这么开心，要说纺一点都不委屈那也不可能。

英智注意到纺正朝他靠近，乜斜着眼睛看了纺一眼，而后心情很好地接着开口刺激他。

“那你就要想想……用什么办法能让我更舒服一点。

“然后想让我怎么上你都行。

“我都保证你……想要我想得不得了❤”

纺膝行到英智双腿中间，而后跪下，一下子有些束手无措，那层薄薄的裤料成了拦住他的最大阻碍，没有办法直接坐上去。

英智眯了眯眼睛，看出来纺的心思，口吻变得高高在上起来。

“用嘴。”

纺便听话地弯下身，匍匐在床上。他张开嘴，艰难地用舌肉摄住英智的裤腰，扭动着头颅把那层棉料往下拉。被钳制住的唇齿不好发力，他舔弄得舌根酸胀，胡乱扭动的过程中嘴里还沾进去不少他自己的头发，努力了半天，也只把裤料上舔出一圈湿透的水痕。

“呀，是我忘了。”英智笑着说。

纺抬头仰视着英智，见他扬起手，还以为英智君是要把扣在他脑后金属口枷的束带解开，却不料英智并没有这一层意思，而是很好心地直接帮纺解了这一层障碍，褪下自己的裤子，硬挺的阴茎弹出来，拍到纺的脸上。英智示威地把裤子脱下来扔到一边，纺难为情地笑了笑，顺从地低下头，熟稔地含住那根东西，开始给英智做口活。

给英智君做口活不是第一次，用上口枷给他做却是第一次。看起来效果还算不错，温暖的口腔叠上坚硬的金属环，上上下下地吸吮柱状的欲望。敏感的冠状沟被周到地舔舐，他的后腰也没由来地跟着阵阵发痒又发麻。英智碎碎地低吟出几声，伸出手撑在身后的床单上，另一只手则不自觉地抓住纺头顶那团杂乱的头发，按动着纺的头颅，加快纺吞吐他的频率。

双手被束缚住，没有支撑的着力点，纺不由得把嘴里的东西吞纳得更深，每次吃下去的时候都让肉棒顶到他的喉咙口。异物机械地一次次顶撞到舌根，激得纺条件反射地涌现出呕吐感。他强忍住反胃的感觉，脸色憋得通红，嘴上的动作依然没停。能帮他度过这次痛苦的发情期的Alpha近在咫尺，他自然要使尽浑身的解数勾引他取悦他。英智全身紧了一紧，纺比他更熟悉英智君会在什么时候高潮，更加卖力地含住敏感的前端，用舌头细致地又吸又舔，很快地，纺便在英智浑浊得失控的喘息声里得到了他想要的东西。白浊的、带着些微甜腥味的精液。

纺艰难地滚动着咽喉，想要把能够解他口渴的甘泉悉数舔干净咽下去，却因为唇齿使不上力的缘故，反而从嘴里漏出来更多。白稠的精液顺着柱身向下流，沾得小半片会阴地区湿答答的，真正被纺喝下去的只有很少的一部分。

英智难耐地喘息了几下，松开攥住纺的头发的手，转而在纺的发顶轻轻揉了揉。手指向下落，打开扣在纺脑后的扣带，然后他手一松，有些舒适地躺到床上，嘴角噙着点动情的笑意。

纺不意料这一层束缚松脱开，他抬起头，英智的性器从金属口枷嵌住的口腔中脱出来。纺左右摇摇头，把蝶形的口枷吐出来，丢到一边。因为被扣住太久的缘故，他的两颊上留下一圈鲜明的红痕。

“咳、咳嗯……”纺偏过头去咳嗽了几声，喉咙被粘稠的液体糊住，声音听起来含含混混的。他开口的第一句话问英智君，这样算把他伺候舒服了吗？

英智低声地笑，没有回答这个问题。

“随纺高兴吧，”他舒适地眯起眼睛，“要拿我哪里都行。”

“那手铐也给我解开吧？”纺试图和他打商量。

“钥匙找不到了。”英智说。

钥匙其实藏在他马甲的衣兜里。而马甲刚刚被他扔到了床底下。

“这样不好抱你。”纺耐心地说。

“用嘴。”和之前一样的答案。

纺无奈地笑了笑。他动动双腿，连住脚镣的锁链撑直、绷紧，相互碰撞出清脆的响声。这样被锁住的姿态下，他连简单地叉开腿夹住英智腰侧的动作都做不到。纺于是重新埋下头，舔干英智刚射出来的精液，探头去亲吻啃咬英智洁白的大腿内侧。英智转过头，不去看埋在他双腿中间的纺。敏感的地带被爱抚，舒服得他不自觉地蜷了蜷脚趾。

“难受吗？”英智明知故问道。

纺前前后后忙活了半天，几乎把所有时间都用在取悦英智上，到头来自己的欲望是半分都没得到纾解，这火倒是越烧越烈，烧得他只想整个人化在英智君的身上。

“难受。”

纺以为英智君又要像先前似的，引诱他说什么“要英智君插到我的小穴里”一类的调情话。这种情况下，他除了顺着英智的话说，也做不了什么别的事。

英智听了这话却又撑着手臂、坐起身子。纺不明白他要干什么，也跟着直起身坐在床上。英智向后退了，背靠到柔软的提花床靠背上，向纺招了招手，让他过来。

“背对着我。”他笑着说。

纺乖乖照着英智说的做，转过身去背对着英智坐在床上。身后火热的躯体贴上来，而后他被英智抱住向后仰，整个地靠在他的怀里，温热的鼻息喷洒在纺的脖颈上。做爱无数次还是会为这么亲昵的拥抱而感到心动不已，纺抿着嘴唇无声地笑。

英智从背后环住纺，把他往上抱了抱，纺配合地抬起腰坐在英智的腿上。从刚刚起就湿得一塌糊涂的后穴张开，括约肌期待地一收一缩，几乎没怎么费力就把英智双腿中间那根东西吃了进去。被锁在后背的双手无处安放，别扭地撑在英智的大腿上。空虚的门户被恋人完全填满，这给他带来莫大的满足。英智张口，咬上那块他种下过永久标记的肌肤，信息素的气味完全地侵灌进去。然后他挺动腰部，把入侵纺的肉刃又往甬道深处送了送。纺颤抖着，后背不受控制地往英智怀里黏，仰起头紧紧地偎在英智的左肩上，才能保证自己不会因为保持不住平衡而朝一边栽倒。英智收了收手臂，让纺在自己身上坐稳，一只手拥著他不让他倒下去，另一只手则往下，去探自己套在纺前端的锁精环。

纺不耐地动了动，不知道英智君又想出什么样的方法来玩弄他。

“别动。”英智在他耳边轻声地说，“帮你拿下来。”

纺果然就乖乖地不再动弹，收缩的穴口却一紧一紧的，已经控制不住地想要开始讨好他的恋人。英智把手探到纺的阴茎根部，手指捏住那道金属环，轻轻地往外拔。被英智握住滚烫的欲望，纺不自觉地挣扎了两下，然后软着身子腻住身后的英智，渴望从英智君这里获得更多的抚慰。

英智歪过头，把手里那个折腾得纺难受不已的金属环扔到一旁，然后邀功似地、轻轻蹭了蹭靠在他肩膀上纺的脸颊。

意思是，这样你就没那么难受了吧，要好好感谢我。

像是意识到这个蹭蹭里天祥院英智专属的撒娇意味，纺艰难地别过头去，安抚地在英智的脸颊上落了一个亲吻。这个蜻蜓点水一样的吻结束后，他们都默契地没有再说话。纺跟着英智顶胯的频率，积极地扭动起胯骨，全力配合着性器的抽送。

这样一来，他已经完全没法靠自己维持住身体的平衡，整个人被英智搂在怀里向下滑，他屈起膝盖，脚掌用力地抓住床单，撑在英智大腿上的双手无意识地乱抓，在他的腿面上抓按出一道道红痕。英智皱着眉头，吃痛地“唔”了一声，显然是被纺抓疼了。但这抓疼的程度不仅没让他停下，反而更加用力地侵犯进纺的深处——说是侵犯也不贴切，这块私密的地方早就成为了纺和他共同的所有物。

“嗯、呼——英、英智，啊……君……”

像是之前被口枷箍久了反弹，纺克制不住地大声喊叫出来，嗓子里沙沙的，喊的仍然是爱人的名字。没有什么特殊的意义，只是为了确认他们两个人正真实地存在。

英智脸色也红得不正常，仍有心思和纺聊天，“纺，你知道我……”

下半身的抽送越激烈，上半身就越是紧紧地贴在一起。纺的后背紧紧地附住英智的胸口，流下的汗水已经分不清原本属于谁，像是要不断地将彼此融化。

“什、什么？”纺双目无神，有些心不在焉地问。现在的他一心只把精神集中在身后交合的地方，完全把理智交给Omega的淫性做主。

“呼……你知道我，为、为什么要给你用口枷？”

他用手握住纺前面硬挺的肉棒，这次换他来逗纺开心。英智上下撸动着那根今天被他欺负狠了的东西，坏心地接着说下去。

“因为、嗯……施虐狂吗？……”纺分不出余力想这些事，随便从脑海里捞了一个词出来。

“我的房间……不太隔音…、呢……”

英智笑着在纺的耳边说悄悄话。

纺赶忙咬住唇，为自己刚才忘情的喊叫感到尴尬又难堪。英智的动作慢了下来，两个人好不容易攒起来的一些快感又忽然跌落回平面。纺有些不甘心地扭动腰肢，自己勾着英智的性器去蹭肠道里前列腺的突起，英智却不太配合，笑吟吟地让纺再喊两声给自己听。

纺却无论如何不肯再喊，躺在英智的怀里连连地摇头。

英智把手摸到纺的胸口，手指捏住殷红的乳粒，轻轻地绕着一圈乳晕打转，指尖发力，挑逗地揉搓起纺左胸的敏感点。

“骗你的♪”

说这句话的时候，腰部也往前一送，像先前似的快速地抽插起来。纺猛然遇袭，情不自禁地惊呼出声，刚才隐忍的暧昧喘息一下子泄了洪似的、从他的唇畔不断外溢。这一次英智没有再逗他，让纺好好配合自己。纺咬着嘴唇，气闷地意识到自己又被英智君开的玩笑骗到，现下却也想不得太多，又重新淫荡地一次次抬动起胯部，性器裹挟着空气一次次地顶弄流满蜜液的私处，不断地发出噗呲的水声以及肌肤碰撞的声音。纺不自觉地绷紧双腿，脚趾缩紧、在床单上胡乱地抓着，躺在英智的怀里到达了他先前被英智故意打断的高潮。

从穴心到腰胯再到脊背整个酥麻成一片，像是被细碎的风和绒毛轻柔地舔舐着，涡流一样的快感打着旋一样不肯完全散去，后穴依然被有力地填满又抽离。纺全身像是过了几遍电流，挣扎着顺从英智的动作，继续摇动胯骨。

敏感的后穴还没来得及休息就又遭到持续的强烈刺激，一开始还会难受，但随即就被更有力更舒爽的欲潮席卷，很快就又要形成一场足够把他灭顶吞噬的新风暴。他颤抖着刚要再往新一层的高峰上攀，身后不期地被另一股流动的黏液填充满，温热的精液一下子灌满了他的后庭。

英智君也到了。纺有点模糊不清地想，身体歪了歪往旁边栽。英智原本环住纺的手忽然无力地松了松，没能抱住他，由着纺从他身上滑下去，原先紧密地相互绞住的地方也随之分离开。

两个人都躺在床上，沉浸在高潮的余味里，一时间没有再对彼此说话。

纺无力地侧躺在床单上，小腿因为刚刚极乐的性事还在不自觉地痉挛。和肉棒摩擦碰撞过的圆形开口从酥麻的电流中反应过来，现在肿胀起一圈来，括约肌一块的组织火辣辣地钝痛。臀缝里的精液还在往外流，他收了收，试图把它们全部封进去，把英智君的体液温暖成和他的肠道同样的温度。Alpha的精液让他发了疯一样地迷恋，漏了一滴他都心疼。青叶纺现在大脑里一片空白，唯一能回想起的，就是刚才那道匆匆到来又没来得及达到巅峰的快意。在他肠道里汩汩流动的白色液体没能成为纾解发情的解药，却反过来起到了催情剂的作用。

他实在是很想抱住英智君，把刚刚那次没做完的再重新做完。情潮一浪一浪的冲击已经平复了许多，空气里波动的信息素也慢慢地回到正常值，身为Omega来说度过发情期的硬条件已经圆满地达成，身为青叶纺……

先前被英智塞着跳蛋扔在房间里将近两个小时，借着小道具到达的三四次高潮对缓解情欲几乎一点用都没有，却消耗掉他一大半的体力。纺现在连起身的力气都没有，再开口向英智君要的话，哪怕英智君还撑得住，他可能就会先晕过去。

“不可以啊，纺。”英智先恢复过来，靠在床上，歪着头打趣他，“怎么坚持得还没有身体不健壮的英智君久呢？”

“英智君、怎么还记仇。”纺有气无力地说。“显得你好像很在意这件事一样……”

英智沉默了一会儿，开始考虑把口枷重新塞回纺嘴里。

纺缩在床上，意识一阵清醒一阵模糊的。今天英智君摆明了是要折腾他，他再开口要抱英智君的话，指不准英智君要用什么方法再玩他一遍。再这么来一次、把他藏在屋子里三两个小时的，他可能会直接被做晕过去。

……算了，下次再说。

他开口问英智君，这下可以给他钥匙了吧。

手一直被铐在后面，他的血液都已经开始不流通了。

英智扬扬下巴，朝着床下那一堆衣服的方向点了点。自己找去。

纺说了声“好”，还是躺在床上没动静。英智开始有意无意地嘲笑起纺，怎么，被他干得下不了床了？

纺抗议地说，“我能起来。”

而后好像是为了证明自己所言非虚，他扭动着身体坐起来，要下床去找那把被英智扔到一边的钥匙。纺现在身体确实是使不上力，缠在脚上的锁链绊了他一下，他顺着床沿跌跌撞撞地翻下去，夹在隐私部位的爱液顺着纺翻动的动作断断续续地流出来，从床单沾湿到地板，看起来十分淫靡。

纺用背后的双手撑住地面，勉力支住身跪在地上，别扭地用牙齿咬开英智扔在地上散乱的衣物。

“忘了这个了。”床上传来带着笑意的声音。纺松口，接话问英智忘了什么。

英智没有说话，房间里传来清脆的弹片声。纺费劲地翻找了一会儿，没能找到那枚不起眼的小钥匙，干脆直起身来，和英智打商量，让英智君放他条生路。爱也做过了，玩也任英智君玩够了，总可以不再像现在似的欺负他。

他一抬头却发愣，英智正笑着看他，手里捧了只手腕般粗、长约一根手指的蜡烛，最先晃住青叶纺双眼的便是英智手里那一小簇明亮的烛火。烛火烧化了棉线周围一圈，把粉色的蜡烧成透明晶亮的液态，盛在浅浅的凹口里。英智轻描淡写地说了声“是吗”，拒绝了纺和他打的这个商量。

“我又没玩够。”

纺眼角抽动两下，不用想都知道英智君准备了根蜡烛是想要干什么。又不是没长大的小孩子，总不至于是英智君觉得烛光好看，所以特意拿了一根让他看着玩。

“英智君的性癖还真——”

还真奇怪。

他轻声地吐槽，话还没说完就被旖旎的喘息和呼痛声打断。

“嗯、疼……”英智迷离着双眼，从唇边漏出一句。烧化的蜡油顺着倾斜的角度流眼泪一样地淌出来，顺着肌肤的纹理星星点点地洒到他的胸口上，然后又很快地化干，给白皙的肌肤镀上一层朦胧的粉色。

“觉得奇怪就不要玩，”英智喘着气回答纺刚刚的话，轻飘飘地说，“那你出去。”

橙黄色的火焰一跳一跳的，纺觉得那团火像是烧在自己的脸上，烧得他脸颊又烫又痛。又像是烧在他的心底，要把他的心生生烧烫出一道名为「英智君」的疤痕。而更要命的其实是，被英智这么一刺激，刚刚被他压下一个头的欲望又像水面冒泡似的冒出来。

英智君这么直白地邀请他，他哪有不欣然赴约的道理。纺低下头去，把目光别到一边，又把身子埋到床底，这下他彻底看不见英智，耳边却始终能听得见细细碎碎的喘息，和英智君说话的声音。

低温蜡烛滴在胸前敏感的地方，细微的痛感倒是和快感更接近一些，算不上多痛。英智见纺缩到床底下去，还以为纺把他那句“那你不要玩”当了真。他心里忽然泛起一种说不清的古怪情绪，故意拧紧眉毛，口中更是不加克制地大声呻吟起来。

“纺都感觉……都感觉不到。”他眯着眼睛，喘息声和抱怨混在一起。

“我、我快痛死了……”

英智这么说着，手中的动作却不见停，他转了转蜡烛倾斜的角度，很快便有更多烧化的透明烛泪滴落在他的胸口、小腹，又迅速干结成浑浊的粉色。肌肤被凝固的蜡紧密地吸附着，带来一种又拘束又体贴的奇异快感。在这样带着烫和痛的快感里，原本射过两次精的茎根又欲求不满地抬头，渴望被亲亲抱抱，渴望有哪处温暖的巢穴能够容留他安心地依附。

“疼、唔……好痛。”

呻吟到后来就变成小声的啜泣，英智一边喊疼，一边难耐地弓起身子。他握住手里淫秽的性器，又把透明微烫的液体往敏感脆弱的性器上滴，一边滴一边难受地握着它揉搓套弄。

“呜……比生病的时候还难、…难过……”

锁链声也跟着清脆地响了起来，英智唇角漾起一抹微笑。纺颤颤巍巍地从地上爬起来，把手上已经解开的手铐往地上一扔，手腕上还能看见被手铐深深勒出的两道淤痕。

英智弯了弯眼睛，笑着提醒纺，明天记得要穿长袖束口的衣服，不然被别人看见了，可不好解释。纺却不接他的话，神色晦暗不明地看着他。

似乎是嫌挑逗纺的力度还不够，英智松开自己的生殖器，等蜡烛烧了一会儿后往手心里倒了一握粉色的液态蜡。而后他抬高手肘，掌心里的液体顺着五指向下倾斜的缝隙一直流到指尖，英智伸出舌头，意犹未尽地舔舔指尖上将滴未滴的粉红液体。

他对纺的上风，也只占到这里为止。因为随即纺便欺身压上来，把靠坐着的英智一下子拽倒到床中央躺平。英智被纺压在身下，手里的蜡烛歪了歪，要从他手心里松脱开，烛泪也跟着断了线地往床上洒，纺一把把那根要掉下去的蜡烛握住，火舌在两人手掌的碰撞下舔上英智的手背，痛得英智嘶声地吸冷气，纺赶忙把它拿开。

“你要烧死我么。”英智叹了口气，现在他两手空空，干脆伸出手环住纺的脖子，在他耳边嘀嘀咕咕地说话。

“我替你被烧。”

纺哑着嗓子，说完就摄住英智的唇，灵活地撬开他的牙关，顺着口腔粘膜熟练地爱抚柔软的领地。蜡烛的火焰刚刚还被他俩的动作晃得一闪一闪地，看上去像是马上就要熄掉，此时却又明亮起来，到底是没有灭。

烛油烧满了一洼，贴着圆柱形的表面往下溢流。等他吻够了英智抬起头来，两个人的呼吸都乱成一片，不断地喘息，烧化的蜡流得粘满纺的手指和手心。

“一起烧死，”英智一边喘气，一边乐呵呵地说，“两具过去的骸骨。”

“是结局吗。”

纺在英智的脸颊上亲了亲，然后唇齿一路沿着颈项和锁骨流连，含糊不清地问。英智于是放开纺，眯着眼睛很受用地享受纺的服侍，回答他说，“再获得未来与新生。”

他伸出手，想要从纺手里把那截粉色的玩具拿回来，纺却一把抬起手，把蜡烛拿到他够不到的地方。

“脚镣上的钥匙。”纺提出一个交换条件。

“……不给。”

纺张嘴咬住英智左边的乳尖，用牙齿轻轻地磨咬着.手里的蜡烛一斜，烛泪像水滴一样溅落在英智的右胸上，打出烛花的形状，又痛又痒的感觉都让右边的乳头分了去，逗得英智耐受不住地呜呜低吟。

“钥匙。”

纺坐起身，看着毫无反抗打算地躺在床上的英智。胸腹上到处黏满粉红色的蜡，光洁的大腿上也有，敏感的性器上也有。绯红的脸颊比镀了粉色烛油的肌肤还要好看。

“嗯、嗯……，”英智对抗着酥麻的快感，轻声地笑着说，“…没、没有……钥匙。”

滴到腰侧和腿根。

“我说、我说……”英智终于忍不住，断断续续地开口。

“你、你摁一下，开口对面的、……呼，金属片，……嵌在一起的，掰开就行。”

“真、…的没有，钥匙。”

纺有些半信半疑地看着他。英智还在不住地喘息着，见纺不动作了，又把腿勾起来，挑逗地蹭蹭纺的臀部。

“……那，英智君帮我。”

英智倦倦地抬眼，笑着说，“我说不呢？……呜，呜嗯……”

他这声“不”刚出口，纺就握住蜡烛，朝他咽喉、锁骨的位置各洒上几滴烛油，激得英智连连痛喊出声。英智于是服着软投降，连声说着“好”地答应下来。他朝纺伸出手，说，“拉我起来。”

“别、别想其他花招了。”纺有点警惕地警告他，扣住英智的手。

英智借着他的力坐起来，把纺抱进自己的怀里，头脱力地靠在纺的肩膀上。胸膛和胸膛紧贴，光滑的蜡面蹭到纺的身上，带来奇异又令人着迷的诱惑。英智起身，双手探到纺身后，去找先前亲手被他卡起来的脚镣开关。只解开了右脚上的锁扣。

纺问英智君怎么不帮他把左边的也一起解掉。英智重新坐下来，绵软地往后仰倒。

“给你节省时间，”他半睁着眼睛，戏谑地说，“纺是不想快点被我插进去吗？”

纺呵呵地笑，说，也是。

他握住那根蜡烛，用手掌把跳动的火焰按灭，然后扔到一边。英智愣了一下，想去拉开纺的手腕，等他动作时却已经来不及。他摊开纺的掌心，掌心里迅速地浮现起一道烧烫的红痕，红痕上沾着棉线被烧灼碳化以后的焦灰。

纺红着脸抽开手，握住英智的性器，往身后红肿起来的菊穴放。黏腻的肠液和精液充当起天然的润滑剂，把干结的蜡块蹭碎成一片片薄粉色的碎片，连着蜡片和英智君的欲望一同吞吃到体内，热切的摩擦和碰撞把细碎的蜡片溶化成同样细腻的液体，穴口附近的细肉里里外外地翻出来又捅进去，疼痛和甜蜜都是爱与欲的证明。

完全容纳下以后纺趴下来抱住英智，一边晃动身体，一边主动给他说那些从前耻于开口的情话听。他把英智的手翻过去，掌心的灼痕贴上英智方才被火舌燎过、同样红烫的手背。

英智低声地笑。

烧烫的痕迹是最难痊愈的疤痕，无论烙在身上还是烧在心底，无不比寻常的伤疤更长久，活着便未有一刻能够真正忘记你。

死掉的尸骸敲碎了蛀空了，也一定能看见我们曾经一度纠缠致死的骨灰。

番外二：同居谈恋爱日常

“唔。”英智苦恼地用筷子戳了戳便当盒里的鸡肉。

坐在他对面的纺听到他这声便抬起头来，问他，“怎么了，英智君？”

英智正握着筷子拨弄肉片的手指僵了一下，微笑着冲纺摇了摇头。

“没什么♪”

他盯着那块鸡肉看了一会儿，夹起来送到嘴里。

没有什么盐味，吃起来腥腥的，不知道为什么还有点苦，着实不能算是一份好吃的便当。他一边想，一边把嘴里并不好吃的肉嚼碎咽下去。

不过也不能怪纺。是他缠着纺，要纺给自己做午餐的便当，趁着午休的时候带到花园露台来，两个人一起吃。一开始纺听到他提出这个要求的时候有点惊讶，不可思议地说了声，“我吗？”

他现在可还是个味觉失灵患者。

“啊……”英智含糊地点点头，“嗯。”

“控制在正常调味量的话，应该没有问题吧？”他补充了一句，内心有点忐忑。毕竟他现在提出来的，对现在的纺来说应该算是一个比较无理的要求。

纺想了想，笑着应下来，说，“我试试。”

又腥又苦的鸡肉，就是纺“试试”之后试出来的结果。

虽然纺自己应该是尝不出来。

英智面不改色地接着把便当盒里的饭吃完。

最开始起了让纺给他做便当吃的心思，是在和学校里某个二年级生聊天时候、偶然聊到的午餐话题。

「谈恋爱以后，就经常是女朋友帮忙准备便当了呢。」

胸口打着蓝色领带的学生用有点无奈又幸福的腔调说道，这句话就神不知鬼不觉地滑到了英智心里。

如果是女朋友的话，就会自然地帮自己的恋人准备便当吗。

他不会做便当，但他知道纺经常会做便当带到学校来吃。

虽然英智知道，如果自己开口拜托纺的话，纺就一定会答应他，不过他真正介怀的其实是另外一件事。

就是，他也并没有……在和纺谈恋爱的感觉。

在学校里，他们的活动轨迹大部分时间并不重合。上课时一个在三年级A班一个在B班，社团活动一个在红茶部一个在手工艺部，甚至回家的方向都不同路，出了学校门一个往左走一个往右走。如非巧合，一整天都看不见彼此也是正常事。这也是为什么他们即使之前分过一次手，也能各怀鬼胎相安无事地装互相不认识，而不会感到尴尬。

现在的状态，也只能说是相处得比之前更自然了。

这个“更自然”具体表现为，看见对方的时候不会再心虚地撇过目光装不认识，不会在不期而遇的时候强行寒暄。甚至可以心平气和地聊聊天、多说几句话。

吃完饭后他们坐在一块聊天休息，纺把冲泡好的红茶放在托盘上端过来，放在英智面前。英智喝了一口，纺期待地看着他。

“太甜了。”英智简单地评价道。

纺“咦”了一声。

虽然他自己现在很少泡红茶喝，不过英智君的口味这是变了吗？

“我一直记得英智君的口味，一壶茶切两片方糖，嗯……添蜂蜜的话，你也很喜欢，那就不用往里面放糖。”他回忆了一下，说。

“一片就够了哦，”英智随口说道，“这个牌子的方糖比你以前买的那种要甜。”

纺愣了愣，低下头笑着说，“是啊，我忘了。”

“尝尝也能尝得出——”英智漫不经心道，说到这里便一下子收住声。

“没事，我现在确实尝不出来呢。”纺不在意地笑了一下。

“我……”英智犹豫着，说，“我不是那个意思。”

手机里定好时间的闹铃忽然响了起来。纺按掉闹钟，急匆匆地站起来收拾了自己的便当盒，和英智告别。

他和夏目君、宙君约好了，午休的时候要回秘密基地去，商量他们接下的校内兼职。

英智笑着和他挥挥手。

纺拎着便当盒转身，快步往前走了几步，突然又返身跑回来到英智面前。

英智抬眼问他还有什么事。

纺走过来弯下腰，抱住椅子里的英智，英智仰起头，由着纺在他额头上亲了一下。

“明天还需要我帮英智君做便当吗？”

“要。”

“想吃什么？我放学后去买。”

“随意，你知道我不吃什么。”

“好。”

这次是真的告别。

英智盯着对面空空的座位若有所思，他掏出手机来，在手机屏幕上划了几下。

过了几天到周末，纺接到英智的电话。

他揉着眼睛，用毛巾擦干脸上的水珠，迷迷糊糊地去厨房做早餐，跟电话那头的英智聊天。互相道了早安。

纺问英智有没有吃过早餐，英智回答他说没有。

“请好好吃饭。”

“难受，吃不下去。”

纺刚想开口接着说什么，英智却岔开话题，问纺现在在哪里，今天有没有事。

英智打电话过来是想约他出去一起逛家居。

“家、家居？”纺握着手机，没反应过来。

英智跟他说，自己家有一套房子，最近装修好了，他准备搬进去。

但是房子里空荡荡的。电视，床，衣柜，沙发这些都配置齐了，其它东西他不知道还少什么。

纺担忧地问他，怎么忽然要搬出来住，英智君和家里人吵架了吗。

英智吐槽纺说，你怎么会这么想，你今天到底有没有时间。

纺说有时间，英智君把见面的地址发给我吧。

他按着地址去找英智，大门开着。他一推开门看见英智靠在沙发上，头向后仰，闭着眼睛在休息。

纺敲敲门。英智听到动静便转身要起来，起来的瞬间一下子头晕目眩的，又摔回柔软的沙发里，手痛苦地捂住额头。纺慌忙把手里提着的保温盅扔到茶几上，跑过来检查他的情况。

“头晕。”英智说。

“不吃早饭当然会头晕。”纺嫌弃地瞥他一眼。

纺把他带来的保温盅拿过来，打开盖子，热腾腾的白粥。

吃过东西，英智的脸色变得好了点，想哪儿说哪儿地和纺讨论今天出行的计划。

他想的很简单，办公用的资料柜收纳箱，日常的洗漱用品，随便买几件就了事。

整理好就可以入住。

纺听了他的话却很吃惊。

“哪有英智君想得那么简单！”他震惊地说。

英智歪歪头，露出一个无辜的眼神。

纺叹了口气，他觉得英智君以前应该从来没有逛过家居。

果然就是从来没有逛过，他带着英智去家居商场的时候，看见英智眼睛里亮晶晶的。

卧室床头的照明灯，客厅的玻璃花瓶，厨房的碗碟架、调料罐。

香薰不要，闻多了头疼。

绿萝，鲜切吊钟，尤加利。

“我在花店有兼职，”纺见英智对着一面琳琅满目的绿植发呆，于是对他说，“改天可以带英智君去看看？”

英智于是又把刚拿起来的玻璃盆栽放下。

好多。

他一边逛一边想。

纺还在喋喋不休地和他讨论哪些用得到哪些用不到。

“鞋柜需要吗？茶桌呢？卧室里也要放衣帽架吧。”

既然都是家居会用到的东西，那每种东西都买一样，不就可以买齐了吗？

他兴致勃勃地把自己的想法告诉纺。

得来了纺“有钱也请不要随意浪费”的答案。

逛到玩偶区。鲨鱼和恐龙。

一人一个抱在怀里。

英智不言语地把鲨鱼红通通的大嘴朝着纺手里的恐龙一戳。

纺配合地把手里的恐龙往旁边翻，做出摔倒的姿势。

英智忽地把鲨鱼玩偶放下来，偏过头去打了个喷嚏。

“这样的不行吗？”纺也跟着把恐龙玩偶放在一边。

“那这样的呢？”他指了指躺在旁边一个吐司形状的抱枕。

从玩偶区出来的时候英智就抱着一个吐司抱枕，跟在纺身后迷茫地转来转去。逛了这么会儿，他已经分不出来哪里转过哪里没转过，不过反正跟着纺转，他也不需要在认路这件事上面多上心。

看到什么不认识的东西就拿起来问问纺。

如果纺也不认识，两个人就凑在一起找商品上的标签和说明书。

逛到中午。吃完饭又逛了一会儿，让商场的工作人员把买好的东西打包运回去，再让司机载着自己和纺回家。

英智要搬来住的小房子离梦之咲不远，交通也便利。两个人在屋子里收拾了大半个下午，日落的时候英智看着地上大大小小的包装袋叹气，他还以为就是去一趟家居商城，回来稍微收拾一下就可以入住，没想到要整理的东西比他想的还要多。

纺微笑着问他，英智君急着要住吗？他可以每天放学以后都过来帮忙。

英智就答应下来。

基本的洒扫清洁让英智交给了自己家仆人来做，纺要做的事其实不多。偶尔去转转，看看房子里是不是缺了什么日常生活的小玩意儿，路过便利店的时候随手买了带过去。零零碎碎地过了一个多星期，新居正式落成，英智请纺过去吃饭。

纺以为英智所谓的‘请吃饭’就是带他去英智常去的高档餐厅的意思。他高中二年级的时候被英智二十四小时压榨，每天跑得连口气都没时间喘。他委屈地和英智抱怨，说自己最近连黑眼圈都重了不少，上舞台的时候要多补一些遮瑕。英智笑着和他连声道歉，说，为了补偿纺，请你吃饭吧。纺咦了一声，没想到英智会向他发出这么个邀约，放学以后他笑呵呵地跟着英智上车走，然后心惊胆战地吃了他生平吃过最贵的一顿饭。

他从餐厅出来以后很不安地和英智说，他没想让英智君这么破费，还以为就是普通地去路边的快餐店吃个饭。

英智苦恼地看着他，说，但是我家人不让我吃那些，再说了也没有很破费。

纺欲言又止，一句话都说不出来。

有钱人。

纺想起来上次英智君请他吃饭的这段儿，便准备回拒掉英智的邀请。他因为前段时间吃药用来麻痹感官的缘故，现在味觉还不太正常，就算英智君要请他吃什么美食珍馐，他也吃不出什么味道来，所以也并不打算浪费英智君的好心意。

英智知道纺回绝他的理由以后默默地扶了一会儿额，然后说，不请你去那些地方，我做东西请你吃。

这话给纺带来的震惊程度甚至超过‘英智君准备带他去高档餐厅’。

“……你那副震惊的表情算是什么意思。”

纺反应过来，说，“单纯感到很意外的意思。”

新居的厨房里米面油都有，盐糖各式调料也一应俱全。雪平锅，平底的煎锅，弯柄木勺。等等各类。是英智自己绝对想不到会买的东西。都是纺看好了买下带过来，一点一点地把空空如也的厨房塞得满满当当。

纺站在厨房门口，问英智君要不要帮忙，英智摇摇头拒绝，一个人进了厨房。纺四下望了望，没有什么事情，收了晾起来的衣服，又拾整齐英智书桌上散乱的文件。

等了半个多小时，厨房里没有动静。

他有点担心地拉开厨房的门，看见穿着背带围裙的英智正拿着锅铲在发呆。围裙是他们逛家居的时候一起挑的，米白和深灰撞色，围兜的印花图案是一筐红艳艳的草莓。

注意到纺进来，英智下意识地朝灶台的地方挡了挡，像是做坏事被发现的小孩子。

纺哭笑不得地看着他，知道自己不会等来什么卖相精良的晚餐。

“炒饭吗？”纺探头看锅里碎裂的鸡蛋饼和米饭。

蛋液没有打匀，煎出来的鸡蛋黄一块白一块的，碎得不成形。火开得太猛，有的地方焦了，有的地方还没有熟。

英智咬了咬唇，放弃地说，“蛋包饭。”

“……哦。”纺在心里默默地想，看起来确实是不怎么像。不过这种话还是不要说出来好了，他也没有不读空气到这种地步。

最后晚饭还是纺来做。

英智摘了身上的围裙给纺系上，趴在柜台上看他忙这忙那。

冰箱里没有其他食材，现有什么就做什么。蒸软的米饭兑上调好的寿司醋，清除过内脏的生鱼划斜刀，加盐加酱油和味淋腌上，纺又切了两片柠檬放进去。空气里弥漫着酸甜的醋味和腥味。

晚饭他们一起吃包好的饭团和那条一斤肉半斤盐的烧鱼。

英智拿着筷子艰难地摄了两块鱼肉，然后就怎么都不肯再吃。

纺倒是吃得很自然，还抬头问英智君，英智君该不会是不会给鱼挑刺吧，我帮你把鱼肉挑好？

英智皱着眉头说，咸。

“咦，太咸了吗？”纺有点惊讶，“我按照正常盐量放的，我觉得……”

“纺腌那条鱼的时候放了很多盐。”英智抓住他话里的一个疑点。

“你还说不小心放多了，正式下锅的时候就不放盐了。”他接着说。

纺愣愣地眨了眨眼睛，忽然反应过来。

“好、好像是这样，我忘了。”他捂住脑袋，有点崩溃。

他站起来，端着盛鱼的盘子去厨房，然后被英智一把拉住。

“要倒掉吗？”他问。

“加点水，”纺苦笑着摇摇头，“烧成汤吧。”

英智跟着他一起去厨房。

“英智君过来干什么。”纺转头问他。

“监视纺。”

“我有什么好监视的。”

“你要是再往里面放一道盐怎么办，”英智想了想说，“我可不想再吃被咸死的鱼。”

“哪有这么夸张。”纺失笑，“我不放盐。”

他这么说着，把汤锅拿出来，坐水烧上，鱼拨进去，打开装满白花花调料的罐子，被英智一下喊住。

“纺你又忘了不要放盐。”

“是糖哦。”纺摇摇头，“只是和盐罐子长得有点像。”

纺寻思着，回头得给这些新的瓶瓶罐罐做几个标签贴上，免得容易弄混。

“为什么要放糖？”英智问他。

“放点糖会没那么咸，”纺回答道，“味淋也可以，不过之前放过味淋了，我觉得单放糖就够。”

火不紧不慢地烧着，从汤面上浮起来轻软的白汽，鱼仰卧在锅里咕嘟嘟地翻滚。

纺把火调小，拿过一边尝味道用的小汤匙，轻轻点了点锅里的酱汁，送到英智嘴边。英智低下头舔了舔汤匙的边缘，点点头说，“还可以。”

纺自己尝了尝，觉得没有什么味道。

两个人又折腾了二十多分钟才吃上饭。

吃完饭以后已经晚上七点多，纺收拾完碗筷，走到门口准备和英智告别。

英智站在原地愣了愣。

“你不和我一起住吗？”他问。

纺僵住，“……啊？”

“进度是不是有点快？”纺头脑有些发懵。

他在恋爱方面其实算是个比较传统的人，只是遇到心上人的时间过于早，亲过吻做过爱、缔结下交付身体的约定，现在却反过来觉得同居进度快。

英智用一种很不能理解的目光看着他。

该做的不该做的都做过了，你事到如今在这跟我说什么呢？

纺沉默了一会儿。

“我还没有……”他开口道。

“我还没有——”英智说。

纺笑了笑，说，“英智君先说。”

他本来想说，他还没跟自己的母亲说过这件事，今天还是回家去跟她说一声。

明天再过来和英智君一起住。

“我，”英智垂头，“我没有一个人住过这么空的房子。”

纺：……

“在医院住单人病房的时候倒是一个人，”他接着说，神色有点黯然，“有的时候能听到护士小姐在走廊里走动的脚步声，就觉得也没有那么害怕。”

纺：……

“那就算了，”英智微笑着说，“纺刚刚想说什么？”

“我还没有……给我母亲打过电话。”纺艰难地开口，话到嘴边拐了个弯。

“我打个电话告诉她。”

他从口袋里掏出手机，从门口踱步到客厅，显然是已经不准备离开的意思。纺翻开通讯录，找到母亲的电话号码拨过去，肩膀上一沉，英智从背后抱住他，把头靠在他肩上，仗着纺看不见他现在的表情，偷偷地笑了笑。

电话接通，纺和听筒对面的女声说话。

然后稀里糊涂地就住了下来。

这就是英智用来解决“感觉不像在和纺谈恋爱”这个问题的办法。

见面的时间太少，那把不在学校能见面的时间增多就行了。有什么办法能快过直接住在一起呢。

新居的好处在此刻显露出来。换洗的衣裤拖鞋、洗漱的用具，买的时候考虑到替换方便的问题，都准备了双份甚至三份。这下也不用替换，直接让纺拿来用就行。晚上洗澡的时候纺先洗，而后是英智。从浴室出来的时候英智不自然地歪着头。纺本来窝在沙发里，见到英智的模样便一下站起身过来，问英智君怎么了，是扭到还是不小心撞到了哪里。

“耳朵里面，”英智无奈地垂眸，回答纺的问题，“水漏进去了，好难受。”

听纺的声音也忽近忽远的，像是隔了层薄薄的水膜一样。

纺拉着英智把他按到沙发上坐下，然后转过身去医药箱里拿棉签，“我看一看。”

“左边还是右边？”纺问。

英智回答他说，“左边。”

“那英智君，你坐在我右边吧。”

“好。”

两个人并肩坐在沙发上，纺让英智朝自己的方向靠，头也往朝左边偏一偏，他拿棉签帮英智把耳朵里的水引出来。

“还有吗？”

“有。”

“……现在呢？”

英智正过头来，耳朵里没再有被水封住的不适感，“好了。”

纺起身，把吸了水的棉签扔掉。英智盯着他看了会儿，让纺坐回来。

纺就乖乖坐回来，还是刚刚那个和英智坐在一起的位置。

他一坐下，英智就朝着他的方向倒，顺势倒在纺的腿上，身体蜷了蜷，找了个舒服的姿势，把头枕在纺的大腿上，怀里抱着那个切片吐司抱枕。

“这样就感觉像家人一样。”

英智像小动物一样枕在他腿上的举动，让纺不由得笑了起来，“小时候妈妈会像这样给我膝枕。”

“嗯……不是家人。”英智想了会儿，忽然说，他的语调里带着点懒懒的困意，“家人给人的是冷漠的感觉。”

“但纺一直都很温柔。”

纺没有接话。两个人静静地，谁都没有再说话。英智一直抱着抱枕，没有要起身的意思。纺于是拿过电视遥控器，打开电视，随便地切节目。

新闻，播报的是某地游乐场落成，游客如潮。

晚间档的电视剧，男主角正在日剧跑。

天气预报，明天本地降雨概率80%，出行记得带伞。

动画频道在放勇者斗恶龙。

“这个。”英智忽然出声。

“我也这么想。”纺笑着说，把遥控器放到一边去。

两个人一边看动画一边做出一些奇怪的评论。

“是我的话就不会放任手下人去杀主角，我会亲手杀死他们。”

“逐个击破？不过最弱的那个运气似乎都很好。应该从队伍里的中庸力量下手。”纺建议道。

“还有就是不能和主角团聊那么多。”英智补充。

“为什么我们带入的是反派视角。”纺笑。

“两条恶龙。”英智给他们两个人定性。

“恶龙集团吗？”

“只有两个人不算集团吧。”

“那就把凪砂君和日和君加进来，英智君是最后一条恶龙。”

“血量最薄的关底Boss？那纺得参战才行，给我加Buff。”

英智想了想，举了个例子。

“比如这种：青叶纺开局被动技能——使七个回合内天祥院英智遭受的物攻魔攻无效化。”

“这样大部分玩家都会选择先打青叶纺。”纺感叹。

“但是五个回合内不能把我的血量打到70%以下的话，自动判定战斗失败。”

“没有勇者能打通这样的关卡啦。”

两个人你一言我一语地聊，到后来说话的声音就逐渐小下去。电视里的恶龙浑身冒血地倒下，两个人都没有对这个正统结局做出评论。

电视里的勇者斗恶龙放完，忽然插播了一条大音量的广告，把昏昏欲睡的纺吓得一个激灵。他睁开眼，英智还枕在他的腿上，呼吸平稳，像是什么都没有听见似的。纺小心地动了动身体，害怕把英智吵醒。他伸手拿过遥控器来，关了电视。

室内一下子归于平静，只能听见两人呼吸的声音。纺低下头，看着自己轮廓柔和的恋人，心想自己刚才没有睡熟，却做了个很短暂又没有影像的梦。他梦到一个人，那个人问他，如果给你一次机会，可以把过去的事情全部推翻，既没有喜欢过英智君，也没有遭受过后来的难过和痛苦，你会这么做吗？他回答说，也并不会，没有经历过包含痛苦的爱，就必不能理解幸福蕴藏的沉重意义。对面的人沉默了一会儿，又问他，那如果在漫长的时光里能够相逢，你愿意选择我吗？他愣了愣，走上前去抱住那个人，说，我有什么不愿意。

然后他就被电视广告的声音震醒。夜色像一卷砂纸，把一室内的他们裹在中间，外面是更广袤的天地，灯光在他们周身流动跳跃，过去现在和未来在光流的粒子里无声地重逢。

“这样感觉……像恋人一样。”他自言自语道。

“啊……”英智睁开有点朦胧的双眼，蔚蓝的眼睛里蒙着一层淡淡的水汽。

“是啊，”他说，“就是恋人。”

“欸，英智君醒着啊，”纺笑，“我还以为你睡着了。”

英智眨了眨眼，又把眼睛眯上，说，“是啊，我这就要睡着了。”

对这个人他抱持过多少种复杂的感情呢。愧疚过，不甘心过，想你需要我，我的存在不再会是令你难过的事，这样我或许就能坦诚地走到你的身边拥抱你，这就很好。

能见到这个人，就总归是好。

他模模糊糊地想着，然后安心地滑入无梦的睡眠里，仿佛已经经历过无数次离别。

今后亦将有无数次相见。


End file.
